Bad The Warblers y su presa
by MicaKlainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson el mayor matón más temido de todo Mckinley hace tiempo no es desafiado, pero eso cambia cuando un ingenuo Kurt lo insulta sin saber quien es él, podría el león enamorarse de su presa. De apoco nuevas sensaciones van creciendo, y nuevas etapas...
1. Chapter 1

**Bad The Warblers y su presa**

**Capítulo 1**

Blaine es el matón de la escuela, temido por todos, tiene una pandilla que se hace llamar The Warblers, él es du líder, la cual está integrada por Nick, David, Thad, Wess, y Joe

Todas las chicas mueren por Blaine Anderson que dice ser bisexual, y así se vuelve más interesante, Blaine es el típico chico que se liga a todas y a algunos chicos. Todos los integrantes de la pandilla ayudan a Blaine con sus bromas y agresiones a los más inadaptados de la escuela, para hacerles entender quien está al mando y así ser temidos por los demás. Estas agresiones van más allá de la escuela porque en ocasiones persiguen a algunos estudiantes fuere del horario escolar a sus casas, estos tratan de escapar, pero nunca lo logran terminando así dentro de algún basurero cercano del lugar del "secuestro".

NARRA BLAINE

Es el primer día de clases del año en Mckinley, todos los alumnos ya en los salones, presumiendo sobre amores de verano que se redujeron a recuerdos sin importancia, otros hablaban sobre unas muy caras vacaciones, otros de qué tan difícil había sido haber pasado el verano estudiando para pasar de año, pero yo trataba de no darle importancia, lo único que quiero es encontrar una presa fácil para este año, debido a que el ultimo idiota que molestábamos con mis amigos obsesionada mente se cambio de colegio, tendrían que haberlo visto estaba a punto de enloquecer, pero en fin.

NARRO YO

Blaine estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto golpearon a la puerta del salón, de inmediato pudo ver al muchacho que entro, de tez blanca como porcelana, cabello castaño, un poco más alto que Blaine pero solo unos cuantos centímetros , vestido casualmente pero al mismo tiempo elegante, llevaba puesto un suéter negro, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda roja que hacía juego con sus pantalones del mismo color, y unas simples botas negras, pero aunque su atuendo era fabuloso quedaba opacado por la culpa de unos increíblemente hermosos ojos azules y unos pequeños pero lindos labios rosados.

Blaine al verlo se quedo sin aliento, intento apartar su mirada cuando el castaño se percato de que lo estaba observando, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si el tiempo se detuviera al ver esos ojos, como una hermosa ilusión.

NARRA KURT:

Me desperté de un sueño, por un momento me mantuve sereno, pero sin avisar quede aturdido por mis pensamientos que me recordaban que este día comenzaría las clases en mi nueva escuela llamada Mckinly, lo único que quiero para este día es pasarla solo como siempre y tratar de pasar desapercibido para no ganarme "enemigos", aunque así tampoco conseguiría amigos, pero la soledad a la cual estoy acostumbrado tal como era en la otra escuela en la que sufría el maltrato diario de mis compañeros, ya no me molesta tanto como antes, ya es tolerable. Al mirar mi despertador me di cuenta que ya había perdido media hora para prepararme, parece que el día ya se puso en mi contra, me lave los dientes, me peine, me di una ducha rápida, por suerte ya había preparado mi atuendo para el primer día, hice las cosas que tenía que hacer, al bajar vi a papá desayunando.

Burt: Kurt pensé que ya te habías ido con Finn a la escuela-dijo sorprendido

Kurt: Me quede dormido ¿y Finn?- dije con la respiración agitada

Burt: Se fue hace como media hora ¿quieres que te lleve?... no querrás llegar más tarde de los que ya estas llegando en tu primer día

Kurt: Estupido Finn, Como no me espero en nuestro primer día de escuela, es más cuando acabamos de mudarnos a esta ciudad-dije indignado y luego asintió a la proposición de Burt

El viaje en la camioneta de Burt transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llagamos a nuestro destino, me bajé de la camioneta de papá y corrí hacia la entrada. Al entrar no pude ver a nadie en los pasillos de la escuela, por suerte llevaba conmigo una servilleta-mapa que me había dado mi padre para llegar a mi primer salón de clases. Al llegar me pare delante la puerta, suspire tomando el valor para entrar, al hacerlo el profesor me miro con el señor fruncido.

Profesor Rogers: y usted es…?

Kurt: Hola em… Soy… soy Kurt… Kurt Hummel- dije algo nervioso al ver que todos me miraban y hacían comentarios a los oídos de sus compañeros de banco, pero en un momento me percate de una mirada en particular la cual me incomodaba mucho, un muchacho de tez morena, oscuros risos alocados, ojos color avellana clara, me observaba como detenido en el tiempo, el se veía como un vagabundo, tenía un pircing en la ceja derecha, pantalones de jeans negros algo gastados remera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, lo mire frunciendo el ceño para hacerle ver que yo me había dado cuenta de su mirada, pero a él no pareció importarle mi incomodidad es más, al salir de su "trance" se rio de mí y me guiño un ojo, no supe cómo reaccionar, así que aparte mi mirada al primer banco vacio que pude ver, me senté en este, al lado de un chico rubio al parecer muy imperativo con su celular y alegre.

NARRO YO

Jeff: Hola, soy Jeff Sterling y tu amigo?- dijo el rubio un poco sobresaltado

Kurt: Emm… Kurt mucho gusto y bien bien- logro decir algo sorprendido por la actitud tan alegre de su compañero de banco.

Jeff solo le sonrió a kurt algo extrañado por su actitud tan cortante.

La clase ya estaba por la mitad y kurt no dejaba de sentir sobre si mismo la mirada del chico moreno la cual lo intimidaba y mucho, pero tomo valor y dirigió su mirada al chico moreno, él cual estaba ubicado en el ultimo asiendo del aula, al verlo sus miradas se conectaron, a kurt casi se le para el corazón del miedo, mientras que el moreno le sonrió pícaramente y acto seguido le lanzo un beso imaginario, kurt sintió su sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, esto le hizo dar una carcajada al moreno, por la cual todo el grado volteo su vista a él para ver que era tan gracioso.

Profesor: Señor Anderson, podría decirnos a mí y a toda la clase ¿qué es tan gracioso?- dijo algo molesto.

Blaine dirigió su vista nuevamente a kurt y siguió riendo, kurt se hacia el desentendido mirando hacia otro lugar.

Profesor: señor Anderson estamos esperando…- dijo aún más irritado

Blaine: Es que a la "pequeña reina virgen" casi le entra una mosca en la boca por tanto babear al mirarme durante toda la clase.

Toda la clase entono un "uuuuuuuuuuhhhh" al escuchar el comentario de Blaine obviamente dirigido al nuevo chico.

Kurt: QUEEEEEE? – prácticamente grito el castaño, al escuchar el grosero comentario de Blaine, pero al ver que toda la clase lo miraba para que continuara dando una explicación, replicó

Kurt: Por favor… no salgo con vagabundos – dijo el castaño con tono arrogante y presumido.

Blaine le mando una sonrisa provocativa, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defenderse, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

Profesor Roger: Anderson a la oficina del Director Figgins- grito el profesor más molesto que nunca.

Blaine: Oblígueme Rogers – dijo el moreno con tono altanero.

El salón a coro: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhh".

Pero en ese mismo momento la campana resonó en los pasillos, dando inicio al receso de media-mañana.

Kurt salió rápidamente para no tener que encontrarse con Anderson, cuando el rubio, Jeff, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Jeff: Kurt quieres pasar conmigo el receso, porque mis amigas ahora están en la práctica de las animadoras así que estoy solo.

Kurt pensó que sería mejor estar con Jeff, porque era muy amable y agradable, así que acepto contento al ver que estaba sociabilizando al menos con una persona como le había aconsejado su padre. Durante el receso ellos rieron, y conversaron, hasta tocar el tema de Blaine.

Jeff: Kurt no quiero asustarte, pero….- dijo dudando el rubio .

Kurt: pero qué?-dijo con duda kurt.

Jeff: Ten cuidado con Anderson, porque al ver cómo te miraba y más después de que lo insultaste, creo que te ganaste ser su punto este año-dijo Jeff con preocupación.

Kurt: pero él me insulto primero, que se supone que debía hacer, ¿dejar que me molestara así nada más? Delante de todos- dijo molesto el castaño.

Jeff: Kurt no entiendes….-dijo Jeff suspiro y continuo-… Anderson es el matón más temido en toda la escuela, junto a su pandilla The Warblers, y cuando consiguen un punto lo persiguen día y noche obsesionada mente haciendo bromas o a veces hasta con golpes, depende de tu actitud- Dijo el rubio casi sin aliento y con un notable terror en su voz.

Excelente Hummel te ganaste un boleto al infierno en tu primer día de clases, cortesía del mayor matón de todo Mckinly pensó asustado Kurt.

Kurt: Ohh mierda-maldijo el castaño

Jeff para bajar la tensión del momento cambio de tema a la conversación

Jeff: Entonces… ¿eres un unicornio?- pregunto divertido el rubio

Kurt: Qué? No sé qué significa eso…- respondió el castaño confundido por que realmente no sabía de qué hablaba Jeff.

Jeff: Que si eres gay?- pregunto Jeff a carcajadas

Kurt: Dios!... baja la voz- dijo el castaño en voz baja para que solo Jeff pudiera escucharlo

Jeff: descuida yo también lo soy-dijo el rubio divertido- hasta me gusta un chico, Nick

Kurt suspiro y se calmo - como lo supiste?- pregunto a su amigo

Jeff: Digamos que lo confirme cuando le gritaste a Anderson "No salgo con vagabundos" – dijo el rubio y se comenzó a reír

Kurt: ahh eso- dijo el castaño, pero luego se percato de un detalle en la respuesta de su amigo- ¿cómo que lo confirme?- le dijo algo confundido al rubio

El rubio le sonrió y luego le contesto

Jeff: Oh por favor tienes un cartel gigante en tu cabeza que dice "Soy gay" con luces de Neón- explico entre carcajadas

Kurt: Eres un idiota- dijo ofendido el castaño, pero luego se unió a la risa de su amigo

El día paso rápido, kurt disfruto la compañía de su nuevo amigo Jeff, y más le agradeció al cielo no haber sido "bendecido" con la presencia de Anderson el resto de día, supuso que seguramente él rebelde se había quedado entretenido en la oficina del director, y por suerte así kurt paso su primer día de clases sin preocupaciones, claro, después del pequeño episodio con Anderson.

Está historia está mucho más avanzada en realidad, pero como todos suben en FF sentí ganas de subirla aquí también, Soy Mica, vivo en Argentina y tengo 18 y nada, espero que les guste y a los que ya la conocen *-*

Besos...!


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

NARRA BLAINE:

La campana me salvo de seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a la clase, por la culpa de la estúpida princesa nueva. Al salir del salón fui obligado a dirigirme a la oficina del director Figgins, él me regaño como siempre, ya me conoce bastante, así que suspenderme nunca es una opción ya que él sabe, que cuando me golpean yo golpeo más fuerte, hace tiempo nadie me desafiaba, pero este kurt se paso de listo, yo voy a hacerle entender Quién es Blaine Anderson!

Después del regaño de Figgins el cual no le di importancia, fui como siempre al entrenamiento de rugby, del cual soy el capitán. Hoy como tenía que reclutar a un integrante nuevo, y solo a uno de todos los que querían hacer la prueba, ya que soy demasiado exigente, no quiero a llorones en mi equipo. Decidí que la mejor manera de ver su potencial seria jugar un partido, los ya jugadores del equipo, contra los aspirantes al equipo. De todos solo uno me llamo la atención, se veía decidido, jugaba realmente bien, obvio, no tanto como yo, pero igual era muy bueno. Después de terminar el partido caminé hacia él, y me presente.

Blaine: Hola soy Blaine Anderson, capitán del equipo, soy popular, tengo a todos a mis pies en la escuela, y he decidido que me gusta como juegas, supongo que quieres entrar al equipo, porque hiciste la prueba, así que estas dentro amigo, ¿ y tú te llamas?- le dije al muchacho.

Él me miro mientras le hablaba y realmente su rostro se veía feliz, en tanto supero la emoción de la noticia y de tenerme a mí un muchacho tan genial, me respondió algo sorprendido.

Finn: Hola… emm, si si quiero entrar al equipo-dijo y estiró su mano hasta a mí en mono de saludo- Soy Finn Hudson, ¿así que eres el rey del lugar?- me dijo algo frio

Blaine: Así es… y si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar sin preocupaciones- lo mire fijamente- tendrías que considerar vivir a mi sombra con el resto de mi pandilla "The Warblers "-le dije, y al ver que Finn parecía estar anonadado con mi cambio de actitud intimidante, solo sonreí y continúe…

Blaine: Mira… si sabes lo que te conviene… y eres inteligente, consideraras mi oferta Hudson…. Bienvenido al equipo amigo.

Me retiré dejando a un confundido Finn atrás, lo pensé bastante, y llegue a la conclusión que él no cedería sin un pequeño empujoncito, así que decidí mover unos hilos con mis perros falderos del equipo de rugby.

NARRA YO

Finn estaba confundido y sorprendido por la tan repentina proposición de Anderson, ese tipo al ser más pequeño de estatura que él le causo un gran terror, y lo más intimidante fue que lo miraba fijamente al hablarle con carácter y sin vueltas, la verdad Finn no quería entrar en esa "pandillita suya", para qué él querría involucrarse con tipos así, pensaba Finn caminando por los pasillos para salir del establecimiento y dirigirse a su casa, pero en el estacionamiento había 3 tipos con chaquetas del equipo recostados en su auto como esperándolo, así que Finn se acercó contento, porque pensaba que lo felicitarían por ser el nuevo jugador, pero en realidad los 3 jugadores no planeaban una cálida bienvenida. En cuanto Finn llego hacia ellos, automáticamente lo estrellaron en contra de su auto.

Finn: pero ¿cuál es su problema?- grito muy enfadado y dolido por el golpe.

Tipo 1: Escúchame Frankestein no te creas que por ser el nuevo del equipo estarás a salvo de nosotros, solo eres uno y al parecer muy idiota, así que como nuevo del equipo debes hacerte popular, no queremos que raros entren en el equipo, ¿entendiste?

Finn: o sea que tendré que ¿actuar como un idiota como ustedes? Antes muert- fue callado por un fuerte golpe en el estomago mientras los otros dos tipos lo sostenían cada uno por un brazo

Tipo 1: Mira imbécil, ya sabes lo que te conviene, y te lo aseguro si no lo haces estas muerto!- dijo susurrando lo ultimo cerca de la cara de Finn para asustarlo.

Los dos tipos lo soltaron y dejaron caer al suelo a un Finn que se retorcía en el suelo tratando de volver a recuperar el aliento por lo golpes, de repente,

No me queda otra opción mañana hablo con Anderson!- pensó Finn desesperado.

NARRA BLAINE:

Observé desde lejos la paliza que recibió Finn, por un momento me sentí culpable, pero ese pensamiento se borro de inmediato, al fin y al cabo lo hacía por su bien, eso era lo que Finn necesitaba para ver las cosas como son.

Luego del gran y divertido espectáculo, me dirigí a mi casa, pensando en la misión, o las misiones que le daría a realizar a Finn para demostrar su lealtad a The Warblers y así pasar a ser parte de nosotros, pero no se me ocurría nada, mi mente estaba bloqueada. Al llegar a casa, hice lo que tenía que hacer, y me acosté dispuesto a dormir en mi cama, cuando recordé a la nueva princesa, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella todo el maldito día, pero ahora mis pensamientos se fusionaron, si, ya sabía que tendría que hacer Finn, y de esta manera mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Anderson eres un genio.

NARRA KURT:

Otra vez llegue a la escuela sin Finn, el cual había actuado muy raro al volver a casa el día anterior, pero me afirmo que todo estaba bien, así que no le di mucha importancia, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo, como evitaría a Anderson un día entero, encontrar a Finn o a Jeff para no estar solo, si algo he aprendido es que no hay que estar solo, más cuando hay un cazador al acecho, o al menos pensar cuánto dinero debería ahorrar para tener un funeral decente.

Entre en mi primera clase del día y suspire de alivio al ver a Finn sentado solo en un banco, me acerque a él, para luego sentarme a su lado, hablamos por un momento sobre que el fin de semana mi papá y Corale estarían fuera de casa para visitar a la hermana de la ultima, cuando levante mi vista, y vi a Anderson caminar hacia nuestro banco, casi muero, en realidad creo que morí por un momento y reviví al ver sus hermosos ojos, mierda que estoy pensando, hermosos, son los ojos más malévolos que vi en toda mi vida, baje mi vista de inmediato, cuando él golpeo el banco del lado de mi lugar y lo mire muy asustado.

Blaine: Vete princesa- me dijo al parecer enojado

Kurt: pero…- quise defenderme pero estaba muy nervioso y asustado como para decirle algo al muy idiota.

Blaine: A-H-O-R-A – dijo acercándose a mi cara peligrosamente, a lo que atine a casi salir corriendo de ahí y sentarme en el lugar más alejado que pude encontrar, me lamente por Finn, al ver que Anderson se sentó junto a él, y rogué al cielo para que no le hiciera nada a mi medio-hermano, pero unas risas llamaron mi atención, ¡Momento! ¿Blaine y Finn se están riendo? . La clase paso rápida, pero en realidad no preste atención como acostumbro hacer, solo podía pensar en que estaba tramando Finn con Blaine. La campana como de costumbre me sacó de mis pensamientos como un golpe seco, y vi a Finn salir rápido del salón, intente salir lo más pronto posible para alcanzarlo, pero lo perdí entre la multitud.

Mi día paso rápidamente, porque realmente no le preste atención, solo estaba sumergido entre mis pensamientos los cuales me atormentaban más y más. Dios, por favor que Finn no haga alguna estupidez!

NARRA FINN:

Al salir del salón rápidamente con Blaine dejando de lado a Kurt, Blaine me llevo hasta el salón más apartado del la escuela, cuando entre, me sorprendí parecía un basurero, al llegar…

Blaine: Bienvenido a la madriguera… - dijo sonriendo moreno a otros chicos que ya se encontraban dentro. Estos se acercaron a mí causándome una terrible desesperación, todos me sonreían y lo único que pude decir fue…

Finn: Hola… soy Finn un gusto…. Creo…- dije tartamudeando un poco.

Blaine- Nick, Wess, That, Joe y David- me dijo el Moreno apuntando con su dedo a un distinto muchacho mientras los nombraba- Nosotros somos The Warblers y cómo has considerado nuestra oferta, debes saber algunas cosas- dijo dando vueltas lentamente alrededor mío, mientras los demás se lanzaban miradas cómplices que aumentaban mis ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Finn: ¿si?

Blaine: Mira para demostrarnos tu lealtad, tienes que cumplir con una misión, pero si no la cumples bien, te asignaremos otra, tendrás 3 oportunidades, y siéntete afortunado, normalmente no damos ni segundas oportunidades, pero realmente nos interesas bien, tienes carácter, aunque por lo que vemos, mojarías tus pantalones si nos acercáramos a ti un poco más- dijo riendo esto último.

Tome valor del cual nunca creí tener y conteste firmemente

Finn: ¿Y cuál es la misión Blaine?- pregunte decidido a cualquier cosa

Blaine: Al parecer conoces a mi nueva zorra, la princesa Hummel, queremos que le lances en la cara un granizado de uva, porque sabemos que es el más difícil de lavar, y eso lo destrozara por dentro cuando no puedo volver a usar la ropa que tanto presume.

Todos empezaron a reír, pero yo estaba congelado, porque a ¿Kurt? , ¿Por qué tenía que ser a mi hermano?

Todos me miraron extrañados por mi reacción

Nick: y Finn… estas con nosotros?

Wess: me parece que este se hecho atrás, otra princesita

Thad: No puede ser, ¿le tienes miedo a tremenda mariposa?

David: Chicos no hieran sus sentimientos, tal vez la princesa resulta ser la princesa de Finn

Todos reían, todos menos uno

Blaine: No te puedes echar atrás en esto Finn, no tienes otra opción, vamos! Que dices?- me dijo enojado.

Salí de mi shock.

Finn: No puedo hacerle eso! él es mi hermano!

Todos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, Blaine insistió para que lo haga de todas maneras, pero me reusé, no podía hacerle esto a Kurt, no quería que quedara como un tonto, y todo el mundo comenzara a burlarse de él, es más tenía que protegerlo, para esos son los hermanos ¿no?

Blaine entendió que no cambiaria de parecer y entonces me asigno otro chico, y decidí hacerlo, no quería echarme atrás otra vez.

Salimos del aula en busca del muchacho, cuando lo encontramos estaba junto a kurt hablando muy animadamente, por un momento pensé en no hacerlo, pero no pude, seguí hasta él, y de un solo movimiento lo bañe con un granizado de uva directamente en la cara, un poco de este le salpico a Kurt, porque no se corrió a tiempo. Pude ver la mirada de decepción de Kurt, la cual me partió el alma, pero no tenía otra opción

Kurt: Jeff!.. Estas bien- grito con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz

Jeff: Ahhh- grito el rubio de dolor- Kurt mi ojo!- siguió.

Kurt: Vamos Jeff, te llevare a la enfermería…- Kurt se alejaba cuando…

Blaine: Vamos corre princesa! lleva a tu noviecito a la enfermería!- grito el moreno realmente enfadado, todos lo miramos raro, si ese no hubiera sido Blaine Anderson creería que eso fue una escena de celos.

NARRA KURT:

Al terminar el día de clases Jeff ya estaba bien, no resulto ser nada grave, así que salí rápido de la escuela para ir a casa esta vez caminando, cuando Salí vi a Blaine y su pandilla fumando lejanos a donde yo me encontraba, me congele por un momento, pero comprendí que mostrar debilidad era lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento, así que emprendí un fuerte paso porque tenía que pasar a su lado para salir del estacionamiento, pero me percate que venían hacia mí, me desespere, pero continúe sin titubear, intente esquivarlos, pero fue inútil…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

NARRO YO:

Kurt intento esquivarlos, pero fue inútil…

De un momento a otro se vio totalmente rodeado por los que ya reconocía Blaine, Wess, Thad, Joe y David, se dio cuenta de que faltaba un chico castaño llamado Nick, el chico que se llevaba todas las miradas y suspiros de su amigo Jeff, pero no era en eso en lo que pensaba Kurt, estaba desesperado, intento escapar pero Wess y Thad lo sostuvieron por los brazos y lo pusieron frente a Blaine, este le sonrió a Kurt arrogantemente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, el cual ya se terminaba, aspiro por última vez antes de arrojar lo que quedaba de él al piso y apagarlo con su pie, se acerco a la cara de Kurt y despidió el humo de su boca en la cara de este, él cual tocio por el horrible humo que lo ahogaba, todos rieron al escucharlo.

Blaine: Y princesa, cuéntanos ¿cómo está tu noviecito?- dijo el moreno

Al ver que kurt no contestaba todos le gritaban- ¡Vamos princesa defiéndete!- y reían.

Kurt tomo valor: ¿Que mierda quieres?- le grito a Blaine

Blaine sonrió provocativamente levantando sus cejas y kurt se dio cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso.

Blaine: ¿Tenerte de rodillas delante mío esta noche sería demasiado?- dijo el moreno seductoramente

Kurt se sonrojo al máximo y no sabía cómo contestar y al ver que Blaine sonreía triunfante no lo soporto y se defendió…

Kurt: Sigue soñando Umpa-lumpa- dijo fuerte y claro

Blaine tomándolo del cuello: Mira Hummel no te pases de listo otra vez, porque ya estoy arto de que te pongas en el plan de histeriquito, te soporte el primer día de clases, es más estaba dispuesto a perdonarte, porque eres el hermano de nuestro nuevo integrante, pero ahora tendrás que obedecer las nuevas reglas nenita!- dijo Blaine furioso.

Kurt: ¿que Finn qué?- grito el castaño confundido, pero enojado

Blaine: ¿Ah no te conto?- Blaine rió y siguió- mira nenita, de ahora en adelante las cosas serán así, tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que a mí se me venga en gana, y cuando digo todo, es TODO- hizo hincapié en la última palabra

Kurt se percato a lo que se refería Blaine y se desespero pateando y gritando para huir: NO déjame ir imbécil- gritaba

Blaine: Mira, hoy es miércoles te doy hasta el viernes en la noche, y si no aceptas, no le hare caso a Finn, yo ya te advertí, y si no aceptas espero que te atengas a las consecuencias princesa.

Dicho esto Wess y Thad, los que sostenían a Kurt lo lanzaron al piso y todos los Warblers se alejaron, hasta meterse en un deportivo rojo muy llamativo, y marcharse.

Kurt no vio a Finn durante todo el día, se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar que maldades podría estar haciendo Finn, pero también estaba asustado por la proposición de Anderson, del cual ni Finn podría defenderlo, ni su padre, ya que él no podría estar en la escuela con su hijo. Hasta que en la noche Finn apareció, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra típica de The Warblers, y Kurt casi se desmaya al ver a Finn así.

Kurt: Finn, ¿donde mierda te metiste?, todo el maldito día estuve preocupado por ti, pero creo que debería estar preocupado por las personas que se cruzaron en tu camino hoy- grito el castaño muy enojado

Finn: Kurt tu no entiendes- susurro tratando de calmar a su hermano

Kurt: ¿que yo no entiendo? Claro… lo que no entiendo es qué haces metido en The Warblers, son unos malditos matones, y Anderson está detrás de mí, según Jeff, el chico al que hoy atacaste apropósito, yo soy el nuevo punto del año, que tienes pensado Finn golpearme a mí también, entregarme a Anderson para que me viole hasta que me deje en silla de ruedas o algo así- seguía gritando y elevando el tono un poco más en cada palabra.

Finn: Lo único que quiero es tener la protección de Blaine, y pensé que si estaba con él se olvidaría de ti, pero Kurt… creo que en verdad le gustas, Blaine todo el tiempo habla de ti, no dice cosas buenas es obvio, pero ya sabes del odio al amor hay un solo paso- dijo el más alto tratando de convencer a su hermano

Kurt negando: Dios, Finn, ya te volviste un idiota- suspiro- sabes… me importa una mierda lo que hagas con ellos, pero no me vuelvas a hablar hasta que te des cuenta que no ganaras nada a su lado y los dejes, solo así estaremos a salvo…

Finn: Kurt creo que tu eres el imbécil, sabes… prefiero tener a Blaine de mi lado que en mi contra, además me cae bien, y es un buen chico aunque no parezca

Kurt: Por favor Finn… chicos como él deberían estar en la cancel o cumpliendo arresto domiciliario y servicio a la comunidad

Finn: Okey Kurt, si no aceptas a mis amigos no te hablare yo tampoco, porque ahora yo soy un Warblers también- dijo enojado

Estas palabras destrozaron a Kurt ya no tenía a nadie de su lado, bueno solo a Jeff, pero al ver como Finn lo había atacado se dio cuenta que no tenia oportunidad contra Blaine, pero no aceptaría jamás, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia el trato o las "reglas" de Blaine.

Kurt y Finn no se hablaron durante todo el siguiente día es más, ni se habían visto en el colegio. Kurt no se había cruzado a los Warblers durante las clases.

El día paso tranquilo, hasta que en la tarde kurt se encontraba en su casa, cuando Burt y Carole le dieron la noticia de que unos vecinos agradables los visitarían para cenar, que en la mañana ya habían venido y eran muy educados, que tenían un hijo muy pulcro y amable, y que también iba a Mckinley, Kurt al escuchar la noticia salto de alegría literalmente, porque ese chico sonaba a Kurt él pensaba.

Pensó que debería arreglarse lo más que podía para dar una buena impresión.

Kurt se estaba dando los últimos toques, pero de pronto golpearon su puerta.

Kurt: Pase- grito sonriente

Finn: Hola Kurt no te vi en la escuela hoy- dijo en voz baja

Kurt: ¿Fuiste a la escuela hoy? Ni cuenta me di, supuso que andarías robando autos o cosas así por ahí- dijo el castaño orgulloso y aún enojado

Finn: Kurt… por favor… perdóname… por favor déjame seguir en Warblers, realmente ahora son mis amigos, ya no lo hago por la protección- dijo aún con voz baja

Kurt estaba feliz por escuchar las disculpas de su hermano- Esta bien Finn… tu también perdóname, no tenia que gritarte tanto- y le dedico una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa a su hermano.

Se abrazaron y un grito los interrumpió

Burt: Bajen chicos! Los invitados están aquí…

Los dos hermanos se limpiaron las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y bajaron dispuestos a saludar a sus invitados.

Todos se saludaron cortésmente, Kurt estaba muy contento, y pudo ver a un chico moreno de ojos color avellana, con cabello pulcramente peinado con mucho gel, que llevaba un atuendo muy elegante como kurt.

Kurt ahogo un grito al ver el parecido del chico con Blaine, dios… no podía estar pasando… era imposible… ese chico…. Ese chico era… Blaine… Blaine Anderson, ahí mostrando una faceta de niño bueno como si nada, Blaine lo miro divertido al ver su reacción al darse cuenta de que si, él era Blaine. Finn también se dio cuenta, pero se alegro aun más, de repente los padres de las dos familias salieron al patio trasero para mostrarles su hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

Blaine se acerco a Kurt, después de ver a Finn alejarse también hacia el jardín

Blaine: Hola Sexy…- al ver que Kurt no reaccionaba siguió- Mira Hummel yo no te agrado y tu tampoco a mí, pero te lo juro si no me sigues la corriente, morirás de la peor manera que puedas imaginarte…

Kurt estaba muy asustado ante la actitud frívola y amenazante de Blaine, el cual se acercaba a él un poco más cada vez, cuando de pronto los padres volvieron

Burt: ¿Que hacían? – pregunto el padre del castaño

Blaine: Solo charlando con mi amigo, no es así Kurt?- pregunto Blaine con una gran sonrisa y felicidad

Kurt: emmm… si...-miro a Blaine a los ojos y empezó a asentir frenéticamente- si totalmente cierto solo charlando- dijo con los ojos como platos el castaño

Carole: No me dijiste que tenías otro amigo aparte de Jeff- dijo su dulce madrastra

Blaine: Ohhh Kurtie no le hablaste de mi a tu familia- fingió un puchero- que mal amigo eres…- dijo el moreno

Kurt: Lo siento Blaine, lo olvide, lo siento en serio, el es mi amigo Carole más que Jeff, completamente- dijo el castaño nervioso

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero luego se sentaron a la mesa a comer, Blaine se sentó al lado de su "amigo" Kurt, la cena transcurría tranquila, hasta que Blaine se puso… digamos… algo juguetón…

Blaine se aprovecho de un Kurt distraído que daba sorbos a su vaso con jugo y apretó con su mano la cara interna del muslo de Kurt, él cual escupió todo el jugo que tenía en su boca, ganándose las miradas desentendidas de todos

Blaine: Oh Kurtie ¿estás bien?- dijo el moreno fingiendo preocupación e inocencia

Kurt: emm… emmm… si si de maravilla- el castaño lo pensó mejor era su oportunidad de escapar- no… en realidad me siento algo mal- dio un suspiro- Papá podría ya irme a dormir no me estoy sintiendo bien- dijo fingiendo dolor

Burt: Bueno Kurt si realmente te sientes así, puedes retirarte…

Kurt: Gracias papá- dijo triunfante y miro a Blaine dándole una sonrisa burlona

Kurt se alejaba tranquilo después de haber saludado a todos educadamente como solía hacerlo, pero escucho a Blaine hablarle de nuevo

Blaine: Kurt… hoy en la mañana te habrás dado cuenta de que no fui a la escuela, y estuve con mis padres en tu casa, y de casualidad en la mesa del living vi tu carpeta de matemática, con tus pruebas y me tome el atrevimiento de verlas, espero que no te moleste, y quería proponerte ayuda como yo tengo un promedio de 10 y al parecer tú tienes uno de 5- dijo divertido

Burt: Kurt no me contaste que te iba tan mal en matemática- dijo algo enfadado

Kurt: papá yo… emm… perdón lo olvide… es que… necesito que me mandes a un profesor particular porque no entiendo en la escuela…

Burt: Genial Blaine es un genio con la matemática, así que ya tienes un profe- dijo este muy alegre y satisfecho

Kurt sentía que iba a morir, estaba completamente sonrojado y no podía decir nada

Kurt: No papá no quiero molestar a Blaine- contesto rápidamente

Blaine: en serio Señor Hummel, no sería una molestia, disfruto pasar tiempo con su hijo…

Burt: Esta bien Blaine, la semana que viene lo mandare a tu casa así se pondrá al día, y no me digas señor Hummel, me caes muy bien así que puedes decirme Burt- este sonrió

Blaine: Bueno Kurt que no se hable más, ahora puedes irte a dormir, que duermas bien-dijo el moreno lo más tierno que pudo

Kurt supo que sería inútil replicar así que corrió a su habitación, cayó en su cama, y ahogó gritos de furia en su almohada, hasta que se quedo dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

NARRO YO:

Finn disfrutaba la tarde con sus amigos Warblers, cuando ellos empezaron a hacer llamadas en voz baja y Finn se dio cuenta de que algo tramaban…

Finn: ¿Chicos que hacen?... pueden confiar en mí, ya lo saben- dijo curioso

Blaine: Mira Finn… como eres nuevo tienes que hacer una fiesta en el honor a la pandilla, y debe ser épica, así que planeamos todo para que no tengas que preocuparte, lo único que debes hacer es poner tu casa, la cual sabemos que está sola el fin de semana, así que hoy haremos la fiesta y tendrás todo el fin de semana para limpiar- dijo el moreno

Finn: Pe-pero…- dijo dudando e impresionado de que tan rápido movían los hilos los The Warblers

Blaine: Calma amigo… esta todo fríamente calculado, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo hay una condición, solo asistirán los populares, obviamente que ya invitamos, o sea que no pueden a parecer la princesa de tu hermano, ni su noviecito-dijo arrogante

Finn: No le digas princesa a Kurt, Blaine, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, además, no sé de qué novio hablas, Kurt no sale con nadie

Blaine: como sea, te hablo del rubio color huevo y alto como edificio… y muy feo apropósito….-dijo Blaine causando las risas de todos, hasta de Finn

Finn: como sea Blaine, no sé si pobre convencer a Kurt de irse de casa, después de todo es su casa también y además, si le cuenta a mi mamá estoy muerto…-dijo preocupado

Blaine: Finn… en serio crees que la mariposa abrirá la boca… me teme más que a sus pesadillas y aparte lo tengo bajo mi control, eso es lo de menos, trata de sacarlos de allí… okey?- dijo decidido

Finn: Okey Blaine… hare lo que tenga a mi alcance-dijo claramente

Kurt se encontraba volviendo de la escuela con su ahora mejor amigo Jeff, el cual se quedaría a dormir, porque Burt lo había dejado, para que Kurt no se la pasara solo en su ausencia, ellos la pasaron muy bien, primero hicieron su tarea, comieron palomitas, se conocieron más sobre su vida, Kurt le contaba a Jeff cuanto había odiado su vida, después de la muerte de su madre, cuando el solo era un niño pequeño, de cómo a su padre le había costado, pero finalmente aceptado el hecho de que Kurt fuera gay, nunca lo había rechazado, pero en un primer momento se habían distanciado para pensar bien las cosas, hasta que Kurt estaba a punto de llorar, Jeff abrazo a Kurt y lo consoló, el castaño estaba rojo de tanto llorar, pero Jeff como siempre tenía que "arruinar" el momento

Jeff: Kurt para un poco, o te hare pure de tomate- dijo tratando de bromear

Kurt: qué?- lo miro confundido

Jeff: es que estas rojo como un tomate, si estuviéramos en una tienda mi mama te compraría- dijo riendo

Los dos se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Jeff.

Jeff: Kurt hay algo que debo contarte…- dijo dudoso

Kurt: ¿qué sucede Jeff?- dijo curioso

Jeff: Estas muy bueno dame un beso- dijo serio

Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

Jeff: mentira jajajajajajaja tendrías que haber visto tu cara, sé que soy irresistible

Kurt: eres un idiota- dijo arrojándole una almohada a la cara a su amigo, y se echo a reír también

Jeff: Bueno ahora que las aguas están calmadas, tengo algo que contarte- dijo alegre- cuando Salí de la enfermería…

FLASH-BACK

NARRA JEFF

Después de que kurt se despidió de mi en la enfermería, me quede unos 20 minutos más esperando que la enfermera me deje ir a mi casa, cuando salí me encontré solo en el pasillo, llegue a la salido, cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi mochila, me apresure antes de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta, pero ya la había cerrado, la encontré de casualidad...

Jeff: Hola, disculpe, pero deje mi bolso dentro del consultorio-dije

Enfermera: si, me di cuenta, eres un muchacho muy distraído, si no trajeras la cabeza pegada seguramente ya no la tendrías contigo-dijo la enfermera haciéndome quedar como un torpe y al ver que yo no contestaba siguió- Bueno… tu mochila se la di chico a un chico que decía ser tu amigo, él me pregunto cómo estabas cuando saliste del consultorio.

Jeff: ¿Pero cómo era?- pregunte confundido

Enfermera: Era un chico muy lindo, castaño, blanco, su cabezo tenía algunas ondas- me contesto dejándome aún más desconcertado, ¿quién podría haber sido?, le di las gracias y Salí de la escuela, cuando me acerque a mi auto escuche una voz que me sorprendió, e hizo que se me erizara la piel, pero también me dio miedo.

PAUSA DEL FLASH-BACK

Kurt: Dios mío!... no me digas que era…- miro el castaño a su amigo, quien asintió insinuando que Kurt había adivinado- Ohhhhhh y ¿qué paso?, vamos cuenta…

Jeff: para eso tienes que callarte y dejarme hablar, en fin…

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH-BACK

NARRA JEFF

Nick: Me parece que esto es tuyo- me dijo sonriendo

Me quedé sin aliento y abría la boca para responder muchas veces, pero nada salía de esta, esto hizo reír a Nick…

Nick: ¿Holaa….?, tierra llamando a Jeff Sterling- dijo divertido

Oh Dios mío sabe mi nombre pensé, y respondí como pude

Jeff: Ho-hola, emm si… si si es mi mochila- dije tartamudeando, dios era la primera vez que él me hablaba y ya lo había arruinado y quedado como un estúpido que no era capaz de articular dos palabras seguidas, ¿por qué?!

Nick me dedico la sonrisa más tierna que nunca jamás, en mi loca vida había visto, y me alcanzo lentamente mi mochila, yo estaba inseguro y la miraba sin querer tomarla, porque aun tenía miedo, porque en fin, no sabía las intenciones de Nick

Nick: Descuida Jeffry, tómala, no te hare daño, solo la tome para primero, hacerte un favor, y segundo para ver como estabas… siento mucho lo que tuvo que hacer Finn, pero como no podía tocar a Kurt, Blaine lo convenció de hacértelo a ti, para de alguna manera también molestar a tu novio- dijo diciendo con asco la última palabra

Jeff: Gracias, esto es raro… pero fue muy dulce, ah sí… y Kurt no es mi novio, solo es mi mejor y estúpido amigo… no me dolió mucho lo que me hizo Finn, creo que tendré que irme acostumbrándo ¿no?

Nick: No… te aseguro que ya no pasara más, porque nos estamos haciendo amigos ¿no?... dices que no te dolió, pero realmente tus gritos me asustaron- dijo recordando

Jeff: Gracias… y descuida ya no me meteré en problemas… emmm…. Debo ir a casa, seguramente me están esperando y quede con unas amigas para ir de compras

Nick: Okey, cuídate, y nos vemos después Jeff- dicho esto me dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla, él cual me hizo sonrojar, me despedí con casi un susurro y cuando Nick se alejo bastante salté de la emoción...

FIN FLASH-BACK

NARRO YO:

Kurt: Oh cielos Jeff, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo el castaño y al ver la reacción de su amigo, que al parecer no había entendido continuo- ¿Eres estúpido!?...- Jeff seguía sin entender- Le gustas!

Jeff: ¿qué?...- pensó por un momento- no, no es posible Kurt, no quiero ilusionarme…

Kurt: Vamos!... te devolvió tu mochila, se preocupo de cómo estabas, te prometió que ya no te golpearían, sonó algo celoso al decir que yo era tu novio, y te beso en la mejilla, que más necesitas para darte cuenta… ¿qué te viole en medio del estacionamiento?

Jeff: Kurt no seas grosero!- Dijo el rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su amigo-aunque no serie una mala idea jajajaja … tal vez tengas razón… debo estar soñando…

De pronto sonó el celular de Jeff, tenía un mensaje de las chicas

Mercedes* Hola Jeff, ¿como estas?, el martes te necesitamos para que juzgues con nosotras las audiciones para el GlubGlee, aunque no creo que nadie vaya, ya sabes, somos los últimos en el fondo en la escuela, jaja, nos vemos*

Jeff leyó el mensaje en voz alta

Kurt: ¿Que es el GlubGlee?- pregunto el castaño

Jeff: En el cantamos, de todo un poco, podemos preparar canciones para las clases, a veces el señor Shue nos impone tarea de duetos y cosas así, es genial, hasta hacemos musicales para fin de año, pero somos los más desadaptados de la escuela, así que no te lo recomiendo, aunque me encantaría que fueras…- dijo contento el rubio

Kurt: Me encanta cantar Jeff, y eso suena fantástico, quiero que luego me aconsejes acerca de que canción debo cantar para mi audición estilo diva- dijo el castaño para hacer reír a Jeff

Jeff: Okey Kurt, seguramente entraras =)

El día los había agotado realmente, así que sin darse cuenta se durmieron, Kurt encima de un puff, y Jeff todo despatarrado en el piso, la verdad no sé porque nadie fue tan inteligente como para dormir en la cama, pero en fin.

Jeff se despertó eso de las 1:30 de la madrugada al escuchar una música exageradamente alta, golpes y gritos entusiasmados de gente, al asustarse despertó casi a golpes a Kurt…

Kurt: 5 minutos más papá- suplico el castaño entre sueños

Jeff: Kurt creo que se están desbalijando la casa!...- casi grito el rubio

Kurt: Debe ser un sueño- dijo adormilado- vuelve a dormir- pero al escuchar todo ese ruido se levanto en un salto- Jeff, ¿qué mierda hiciste?- exclamó

Jeff: No hice nada, me acabo de levantar!... ¿qué hacemos?, soy muy joven para morir, y menos moriré ahora que Nick Duval noto mi estúpida existencia- dijo desesperado

Kurt: Jeff no seas tan dramático, hay que llamar a la policía!...- dijo el castaño

Jeff: Pero deje mi celular abajo- dijo asustado

Kurt: entonces debemos bajar y ver qué está pasando

Jeff: Okey…- dijo dudoso- pero tu ve primero- acobardado

Kurt: Donde está el osado Sterling ahora ¿eh?- dijo con un tono superior el castaño

Jeff: Delante de ti, pero el mundo no soportaría mi ausencia, prefiero sacrificarte a ti jajajaj…- dijo riendo

Kurt: No es hora de bromas….- tomo valor- bajemos...

Al bajar pudieron observar a una multitud saltando por todos lados, como en un pogo infernal , todo era un descontrol, había chicas encima de sillas y mesas, bailando borrachas, chicos que habían tomado alcohol como si fuera el apocalipsis maya, streptis por todos lados, gente que reía a morir, manchas de muchos colores por todas las paredes, algunos chicos jugaban a la botellita, otros apostaban jugando al poker, otros jugaban rugby con una bola hecha de ropa como si fuera un balón, en realidad se veían muy imbéciles, y hasta algunas lámparas rotas...

Hasta que Kurt salió del shock y corrió a la toma de corriente donde estaba conectado el equipo de música y lo desenchufo, dejando así una sala en total silencio, ganándose las mirabas con odio, de pronto aparecieron los Warblers y los corazones de Kurt y Jeff se estrujaron a ver que los miraban, estos se acercaron, volvieron a encender la música después de gritar: QUE SIGA NUESTRA PERRA FIESTAAA!...

Y luego volvieron a mirarlos enfadados…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

NARRO YO:

Los Warblers, en realidad algunos de los Warblers, porque Nick y Finn no se veían por ningún lado, miraron muy enojados a Kurt y a Jeff, quienes se veían más indefensos que nunca, sus latidos estaban a mil por hora, y en lo único que pensaban era "trágame tierra…"

Blaine: Y ustedes mariposas ¿qué carajo hacen aquí?... o ¿acaso Finn no les dijo que se largaran?- dijo molesto Blaine

Jeff: no… no… emmm… Finn no nos dijo nada, es que estábamos durmiendo… perdón, pero esta ni siquiera es mi casa, y es tarde, así que debería irme… así que nos vemos…- dijo el rubio tartamudeando, y luego hizo un ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Blaine aún más molesto lo empujo hacia una pared con sus brazos, manteniendo su antebrazo contra el cuello de Jeff, para que este no escapara…

Blaine: pero ¿qué dices imbécil, durmiendo con quien?- dijo el moreno aún enfadado con el rubio que parecía no respirar del susto

Jeff: emmm… emmmm…- miro a Kurt- ayúdame!- Dijo desesperado al no saber si su respuesta empeoraría las cosas

Kurt: No toques a Jeff, el solo vino para que no dejarme solo, ya que Finn últimamente vaga con tu pandillita….- contesto arrogante, acto siguiente tenia a Blaine cada vez más cerca

Blaine: oh pobrecito… te ibas a quedar solito…. – dijo fingiendo un puchero- descuida esta noche yo estaré aquí para cuidarte- dijo el moreno cerca de la cara del castaño, dicho esto tomo a Kurt en sus brazos, mientras este gritaba que lo bajara, pensando aterrado que podría suceder si Blaine y él se encontraran solos en una habitación.

Kurt: ahora tu ayúdame- grito sin poder ver que a Jeff lo habían tomado de igual forma que a él

De un momento a otro Kurt y Jeff, estaban encima de dos mesas cada uno en una, mientras la gente gritaba "mucha ropa mariposas", por esos comentarios todos se habían percatado de que eran gays, pero eso no les quitaba las ganas a las chicas y a algunos chicos de verlos en paños menores, así que estos animaban alocadamente a gritos, esto había sonrojado fuertemente a los dos chicos, que se miraban sorprendidos, buscando en el otro un plan B, aunque en realidad los dos estaban tan nerviosos por la situación que no lograban pensar en nada.

Entre la multitud se encontraba Nick, el cual estaba a punto de ganar 125 dólares en una partida de póker, cuando con su vista pudo divisar a dos chicos que comenzaban a sacarse sus camisas, pero se veían incómodos y avergonzados. Este se sorprendió al reconocerlos, eran Kurt y su Jeff ahí siendo al parecer forzados para desvestirse. Esto hizo que Nick se ponga muy furioso como él creía, pero desde china se hubieran visto sus celos. Al escuchar los gritos de algunas chicas y chicos diciendo: "a ver que tienes rubio!" , Nick sin cruzar palabras con sus compañeros de juego, se levanto y tomo un paso decidido hacia donde estaba Jeff, pero pensó que no podía ir de la nada y bajarlo de la mesa, no quería que los demás pensaran que Nick sentía algo por el rubio, así que solo subió a su mesa y comenzó a bailarle muy sexy y muy cerca tomándole las muñecas y poniéndolas en su cuello, para luego tomarlo de la cintura. De esta manera pudo hacer que se volviera a poner la camisa, disfrutar de él, y de paso también entretener a un público bizarro. Jeff no opuso resistencia, es más parecía que se había olvidado que se encontraba arriba de una mesa, en medio de una épica fiesta, donde todos los observaban gritando…

Al ver todo el alboroto que provocaba el baile de Jeff con ese chico warbler, Kurt volvió a ponerse su camisa y corrió tratando de llegar a su habitación, cuando Joe lo tomo de un brazo, para luego llevarlo a rastras a un sillón donde Blaine se encontraba coqueteando con unas chicas, que eran las típicas "polvo" de una noche de la escuela.

Blaine sonrió al ver que Joe traía a Kurt hacia él, y con un gesto de manos hizo que todas las chicas se retiraran de la escena. Joe sin cruzar palabras ni gestos con Blaine, arrojo a Kurt a sus brazos. Rápidamente Blaine se movió quedando encima de Kurt que aún no reaccionaba…

Blaine: Hola nena, parece que llego la hora de divertirnos- dijo divertido el moreno besando el cuello del castaño, quien gimió de sorpresa al sentir a Blaine pasar su lengua por su piel sensible, acto siguiente, Kurt se sintió indefenso, intento zafarse, pero Blaine era mucho más fuerte, y al no quedarle otra opción comenzó a lloriquear, aunque una parte de él estaba aliviado al darse cuenta que había mucha gente, que aunque no lo ayudaba, su presencia evitaría el hecho de que Blaine lo violara salvajemente en el sillón.

Kurt: Blaine… por favor… - suplico el castaño, queriendo huir.

En ese mismo momento Kurt le agradeció al cielo, un grupo de gente llamaba a gritos a Blaine para comenzar a jugar con nuevas personas a la botellita…

Blaine gruño cerca del oído del castaño- No creas que te salvaste todavía tengo la noche…. Entera…- dijo con un tono seductor, pero casi susurrando al oído de Kurt…

Blaine tomo a Kurt del brazo y como pudo lo llevo a jugar, primero le llego el turno a una chica rubia de ojos verdes que tenía aspecto de niña buena, pero dejo a todos boquiabiertos por la forma en la que devoró la boca de Wess, quien quedo algo atontado después de tal beso. Luego de repente se nos unieron Jeff y Nick, quienes no dejaban de mirarse, era obvio que solo buscaban una excusa para su primer beso, hasta que este llego. La boca de la botella apunto primero a Nick, luego giro y giro, Jeff la seguía emocionado al ver que esta se estaba deteniendo cerca de él, pero esta quedo en medio de Jeff y otro chico también muy atractivo, así que a Nick le dieron a elegir entre los dos, pero él sin pensar se lanzo a Jeff, asaltando esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, se besaron por al menos un minuto y medio, hasta que unos gritos sarcásticos y divertidos que decían "consíganse una habitación" o "no sabía que este juego no era apto para menores de 20 años" los golpeo y pararon, abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada del otro, luego sonrieron. Nick le dijo algo al oído de Jeff, se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron en una masa de gente que bailaba desaforadamente.

Después de otros turnos, la botella paro primero en Kurt, quien salto al darse cuenta, luego de girar y girar esta, empezaba a marear a Kurt, y a Blaine, quien estaba más atento que nunca al juego, la botella casi se para antes de llegar a Blaine, algún chico la soplo mientras Kurt cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como tratando de despertar de una pesadilla, cuando quedo claramente apuntando al moreno.

Blaine: Ven aquí nena- dijo el moreno ya algo borracho, pero consciente de sus actos.

Kurt se negó rotundamente, aunque dentro de él, una parte si quería, lo quería más que a nada, pero no lo quería admitir, y mucho menos darle el gusto a Blaine. Aprovecho la condición de Blaine, que al parecer no podía ponerse de pie muy fácil, y corrió hacia a su habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello, y si lo pienso bien, si dependía de ello, porque si Blaine agarraba a Kurt no lo soltaría hasta que sus labios duelan. Kurt entro en su habitación desesperado, cerró automáticamente la puerta detrás suyo, y le puso llave para que nadie pudiera entrar, por unos momentos reflexionó sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, en resumen había sido una locura, nunca se había imaginado, que de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente, porque cuando se fueron a dormir todo estaba bien, pero al despertarse su casa se había convertido en un antro infernal, como si todo el mundo hubiera enloquecido, entre suspiros recordó la existencia de su mejor amigo, el cual no había visto hace rato…

Kurt: Dios… ¿dónde está el pervertido de Jeff?- pensó para sus adentros- ¿si necesita mi ayuda?…. No no Kurt no puedes volver, si vuelves Blaine estará listo para secuestrarte… ¿entonces qué hago? Y si Jeff… No no no no kurt, respira… cálmate, Jeff debe estar con Nick, el cual lo trata bien, pero… ¿si Nick comete alguna estupidez estando borracho?…. No puedo dejar solo a Jeff, después de todo es mi amigo… Bueno… esperé media hora, y si Jeff no vuelve, saldré yo mismo a buscarlo, y si no lo encuentro lo declararé oficialmente muerto, si es que no muero yo en el intento….

NARRA KURT:

Me aventure a salir de mi habitación, me asome al pasillo para ver que no haya moros en la costa, y al encontrarme solo, salí con un solo pensamiento, saber donde se había metido Jeff, pero al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Finn unas voces, que de tan fuertes, se escuchaban a pesar de la música, me llamaron la atención…

X1: Por favor más lento, du-duele….- oí una voz masculina entre gemidos

X2: CALLATEEE, Y DÍ MI NOMBRE….- se escuche a otro responder algo agresivo

X1: Dios….

X2: mierda, solo hazlo- nuevamente este grito

X1: Bla-Blaine- se escucho un grito de placer entrecortado...

A lo que sentí que algo en mi pecho quemaba, no podía estar pasando, Blaine en la habitación de Finn con alguien, en mi casa, era un sin vergüenza, sin darme cuenta una lagrima me sorprendió cayendo por mi mejilla, Dios… ¿qué rayos me está pasando?, definitivamente esa lagrima o el dolor no fue a causa de Blaine, en absoluto, solo era… porque… violo la santidad de mi hogar, si fue por eso….

NARRO YO

Kurt se dio cuenta de que se había quedado congelado al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Finn, y se seguían escuchando gemidos y jadeos, así que para no hacerse mala sangre, respiro, trato de olvidar lo sucedido, y se encamino en la búsqueda de su amigo. Pero ésta era una noche llena de sorpresas. Pudo observar que ya no había tanta gente bailando, porque se habían ido, o se encontraban tiradas, durante un pleno sueño profundo en el suelo. El castaño camino tratando de no pisar a ninguna persona, hasta que vio la escena que lo hizo gritar de sorpresa y quedarse con la boca abierta. Jeff se encontraba sentado, pero recostado sobre un posa-brazo del sillón, mientras Nick casi se posicionaba entre las piernas del rubio, estos se besaban como si no existiera un mañana, definitivamente estaban aplicando el lema de Jeff de "Vive la vida loca", mientras que Nick dejaba que sus manos vaguen acariciando las piernas de Jeff, el cual lo tomaba por detrás de la cabeza con una mano y hacía que los labios del castaño se presionaran presionarán sobre los suyos…

Por un momento Kurt pensó en jalar a Jeff de las garras de Nick, pero al verlo tan… concentrado y esmerado en conocer la boca de Nick con su lengua, decidió volver a la habitación, a esperar por el rubio, y seguramente tardaría un rato, porque a simple vista, no la estaba pasando nada mal…

Kurt volvió sin problemas a su habitación, se recostó dispuesto a dormir. Habrá dormido durante una hora, pero un ruido lo despertó lentamente, al no escuchar ya más música, se levanto para abrirle la puerta a Jeff, que se habría dignado a aparecer, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa porque el que estaba recostado en la pared del pasillo no era Jeff, sino Blaine que lo miraba lujurioso. Kurt intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara como reflejo, pero no lo consiguió, Blaine entro como un loco

Blaine: Hola Kurtie- dijo cerrando la puerta tras suyo con una gran sonrisa malévola, mientras que Kurt daba pasos hacia atrás, no sabía qué hacer- Vengo a reclamar mi beso, el cual me debes- dicho esto empujo bruscamente a un Kurt anonadado a la cama, hasta que este reaccionó

Kurt: Anderson tú no puedes estar aquí – dijo con un temblequeo notorio en su voz, Blaine no le dio importancia y asalto la boca de Kurt, como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, Kurt se resistió, pero se vio mareado por el beso, y por instinto se dejo llevar, enredo sus dedos en esos risos, que aunque no lo admitía lo volvían loco, Blaine besaba tan bien, pensaba el castaño, y hasta que reflexiono, tuvo mucha practica para hacerlo tan bien, y recordó la habitación de Finn. Entonces sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía…

Kurt: Mierda Anderson no quiero ser tu polvo de esta noche- le grito empujándolo con mucha fuerza para dejarlo caer a este al piso- a no, cierto que ya tuviste tu polvo esta noche- dijo aún más enojado

Blaine: pero la estamos pasando bien, además de que no sé de qué rayos hablas- dicho esto, volvió a besar a Kurt como antes, solo que con una diferencia, Kurt no le correspondió el beso, es más se aparto, lo miro fijo, y le dio una tremenda abofeteada en la mejilla

Blaine: Mierda…. ¿Eres idiota o qué?...- dijo enojado, acariciándose su propia mejilla la cual le dolía muchísimo

Kurt: Por favor… no te hagas el inocente, porque de eso no tienes nada- le grito, lo miro a la cara y siguió- escuche tu aventurita en el cuarto de Finn- dijo dejando a Blaine pensativo, él no recordaba nada en realidad, lo que había hecho solo fue porque estaba muy borracho, Blaine pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó al muchacho, al parecer un virgen, y al recordar la forma en que lo trato le dolió a el mismo, al recordar como el chico le pedía piedad, pero él lo había ignorado. Seguido de esto Blaine salió de la habitación, completamente furioso. Primero, Kurt no tenia porque haberlo abofeteado, segundo, él no tendría que haberse enojado, después de todo Blaine era un chico con necesidades, y la tercera razón y la que más le molesto a Blaine, fue que lo hubiera rechazado así como así…

Pobre Kurt, esta vez sí se equivocó…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

NARRO YO

Kurt se encontraba pensante ante la reacción de Blaine, que se había retirado sin decir alguna palabra. Esto no había asustado a Kut, es más, el creía que con eso, Blaine ya se olvidaría de él, y aunque sentía alivio, no podía evitar sentirse herido en algún lugar de su pecho, pero como ya sabemos, es muy terco para aceptar lo que realmente siente por ese "rebelde"

Kurt ya podía notar en sí síntomas de enamoramiento, pero aun no se lo admitía ni él mismo, ni se dejaba pensar en Blaine como un supuesto amor platónico.

NARRA KURT

El día posterior a la fiesta, me levante realmente tarde, con unas ojeras que se veían desde África, aunque la fiesta me había quitado horas de sueño, lo que realmente termino por quitarme las ganas de dormir fue el beso de Blaine, tenia sentimientos muy confusos por lo ocurrido, con el beso de Blaine había descubierto nuevas sensaciones, a las que nunca me había expuesto, porque en verdad, no había tenido besos, tan… reales se podría decir, más que un pico o un beso rápido nunca había obtenido…

Pero el beso de Blaine, aún después de haber pasado un día, seguía causando una explosión de éxtasis en mí…. Decidí no pensar en eso, y tratar de comunicarme con Jeff… el cual no había visto después de verlo con Nick en el sillón. Me levante, hice lo que tenía que hacer, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje…

*¿Todavía sigues vivo, Sterling K?*.K

*Estoy más vivo que nunca, no sabes lo que paso en la fiesta con Nick, ¿dónde nos vemos?, quiero ponerte al tanto =D*. J

*En cualquier lugar, es lo que menos me importa, solo… distráeme* K.K

*Okey, en el Lima Bean, en media hora…* =D.J

*OK… pervertido =S*. k

*¿Yo pervertido?… yo no soy el que gritaba desde la habitación de Finn con Blaine encima de mí, los rumores corren rápido mi querido amigo*.J

*No se dé qué diablos estás hablando*.K

*Déjate de actuaciones baratas, a mi no me puedes mentir, estás perdiendo el tiempo, nos vemos en el Lima Bean *.J

Lo que Jeff me dijo me dejo sorprendido, no será que los demás creían que yo y Blaine… Dios esto era el colmo, me apresure a ponerme decente, y sin más, tome el auto de emergencia de papá, el cual siempre usaba a sus espaldas, ¿por qué a Finn si le confiaban un auto? Y a mí no… o sea, choque el auto unas dos veces, pero no había sido para tanto…

Al llegar…

Jeff: Wow vaya ojeras Kurt, se ve que la pasaste bien anoche…- me dijo divertido

Kurt: Jeff, lo que te hayan contado es mentira… con Blaine no paso nada, es más… yo también escuche gritar al idiota que fue un polvo más para él…- dije enojado… pero dolido

Jeff: mmm entonces… por el dolor en tu cara te creo- me dijo preocupado

Kurt: ¿dolor?, ¿estás drogado o algo así?- le dije serio

Jeff: Tal vez no lo sé en verdad-dijo y rió- Bueno en este momento quiero ser el centro de tu atención, así que escucha

FLASH-BACK:

NARRA JEFF

Después del baile con NICK, del beso con NICK jugando a la botellita, y después de retirarnos del juego para bailar con NICK entre la gente, que podría describirla en solo una palabra…loca, no eufórica, no… bueno tal vez no podría describirla en una sola palabra….

Pero en fin… mientras bailábamos…

Nick: y entonces… ¿la estas pasando bien?- me dijo mientras me giraba con el brazo

Jeff: creo que es obvio que si… esta noche me sorprendió una fiesta, en la que creí que iba a morir, pero todo lo contrario- le dije sonriendo

Nick: ¿cómo qué?- me pregunto riendo…

Jeff: podría resumirlo en…. Pegué Striptis, pegué baile, y un beso...- me miro seductoramente, pero como siempre tengo que ser un idiota sin darme cuenta- y si… también me aproveche de la inocencia de un chico que estaba borracho- le dije sonriendo, pero me quedo mirando con los ojo más abiertos que nunca…

Nick: ¿qué?- me dijo confundido y buscando una respuesta…

Jeff: es broma…- solo dije y los dos nos echamos a reír…

Nick: Hay Jeff… eres tan lindo- me dijo después de mirarme y suspirar, al instante me sentí rojo de la vergüenza, pero ¿por qué?, muchas veces recibí otros cumplidos, no más lindos, pero más asquerosos, y no se me había movido un pelo…

Y en resumen… de un momento a otro me encontré recostado de un sillón, con NICK besándome como nunca lo habían hecho… fue mágico…

FIN FLASH-BACK

NARRO YO

Jeff:… y como eres un pequeño morboso, no te daré detalles- le dijo muy alegre el rubio

Kurt: Descuida… no necesito que me lo cuentes, te aseguro, yo he visto más de lo que te puedas imaginar- dijo el castaño fingiendo temblar mientras recordaba ese momento

Los chicos se contaron todo sobre la fiesta, mejor dicho Jeff contó todo, Kurt también, acepto el pequeño detalle de Blaine en el sillón, o Blaine en su habitación, el castaño decidió guardárselo, porque estaba seguro que si se lo contaba a su amigo, este lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, literalmente.

Jeff y Kurt se levantaron, dispuestos a salir del café, pero como Kurt estaba tan desorientado choco brutalmente con algo, o mejor dicho alguien…

El castaño lo único que atino a hacer, es a pedir disculpas frenéticamente mientras miraba el café derramado de la persona a la que había embestido sin querer, Kurt levanto su mirada para encontrase con dos ojos verdes, con un poco de tonalidad gris, eran hipnotizares, Kurt no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que…

Chico: disculpa… yo también debí ver a donde caminaba- y le sonrió- y más cuando llevo un café tan caro- dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo mención al café que había derramado por culpa de Kurt

Kurt: Oh…- dijo el castaño al entender el mensaje del más alto y siguió- lo siento si quieres podría pagártelo, o comprarte algo…

Chico: eso suena tentador, pero se me ocurre otra manera en la que me podrías pagar- dijo este y le guiño un ojo y siguió- pero al ver que estas con tu novio- haciendo mención al rubio- creo que sería indebido- finalizó

Jeff: ¿Yo?, ¿su novio?... por favor… yo tengo buen gusto- y rio con Kurt- bueno voy al baño para así dejarlos solos- dijo divertido y le guiño un ojo a Kurt para que el chico pudiera verlo también. El rubio se alejo a los baños…

Chico: Bueno… creo que sería lindo que al menos me dijeras tu nombre- seguía sonriendo como un idiota

Kurt: emm… si, me llamo Kurt.. ¿y tú?- dijo tratando de esconder su emoción

Chico: Kurt… lindo nombre… soy Sebastian… un placer…- dijo con algo de dificultad

Kurt: ¿No eres de por aquí no?... dijo por tu acento al hablar…

Sebastian: No… vengo de Francia, hace poco estoy en la ciudad… y me gustaría encontrar a alguien que pueda enseñármela

Kurt: Pues aquí estoy- dijo riendo algo nervioso

Sebastian al ver que Jeff se acercaba lentamente aprovechó el momento y el último comentario de Kurt

Sebastian: Perfecto… ¿me darías tu numero?, así cuando este libre podría avisarte y saldríamos….

Kurt: emm… ¿como en una cita?- se aventuro a preguntar el castaño

Sebastian: si… como en una cita, entonces ¿qué dices?- pregunto

Kurt: Realmente me encantaría- dijo feliz

Sebastian le paso su número a Kurt y viceversa…

Al retirarse Kurt y Jeff del lugar no podían dejar de saltar de la emoción, las cosas estaban saliendo geniales en ese fin de semana, bueno no totalmente geniales, pero seguramente mejor que cualquier otro fin de semana o día de la vida de Kurt Hummel.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ya era lunes, otro día en la secundaria Makinley, Kurt al llegar se reunió con Jeff, como ya era su rutina habitual, Kurt había pensado en contarle lo sucedido en la fiesta a su amigo, pero este se encontraba más atontado que nunca, más cuando Nick Duval pasaba por los pasillos, pero Nick no había vuelto a hablarle tan directamente al rubio. Como consecuencia de la presencia de los Warblers, Nick no quería que los demás lo supieran aún, quería llevar las cosas con más calma de ahora en más, porque pensó que se había pasado los limites durante la fiesta, por esto cuando saludaba a Jeff, lo hacía con algo de vergüenza, pero Jeff lo sentía como incomodad por eso andaba también algo depresivo, pensando que su hermoso castaño ya lo había olvidado, o peor aún, se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido, y como resultado de todo esto, Jeff no le prestaba mucha atención a Kurt, el cual se sentía frustrado.

Kurt no dejaba de pensar en Blaine, todo, pero completamente todo, hacia que recuerde al moreno, a esos ojos color avellana que disparaban lujuria, esos risos enloquecidos que le daban una invitación a perder sus dedos entre ellos. Constantemente negaba con su cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos, porque le dolía en el alma pensar que para Blaine el solo era un títere que podría usar cómo dónde y cúando quiera…

Kurt iba caminando solo por el pasillo, hasta que vio a Blaine golpeando a un chico contra los casilleros, el moreno se percato de la presencia del castaño, así que Kurt no pudo dar vuelta atrás en su camino, hizo como si nada pasara y siguió caminando, en un momento su mirada se encontró con la de Blaine.

Kurt no supo cómo sentirse con respecto a la mirada de Blaine, que lo miro con furia y como… con asco, para después seguir "atendiendo" a su víctima, el castaño siguió, hasta perderse en su salón de clases de historia, y luego se puso a reflexionar de por qué Blaine ya no había hecho ni un esfuerzo en llamar su atención, esto tendría que alegrarlo, pero no lo hacía, a Kurt le dolió, todavía podía sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago al ver a Blaine hace un momento, pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo, ni admitir los nuevos sentimientos encontrados hacia Blaine.

Blaine después de ver a Kurt, estaba aún más furioso, Kurt lo había ignorado por completo, pero supuso que enojándose no llegaría a nada, su instinto asesino le decía a gritos eufóricos, que le hiciera pagar a Kurt por haberlo maltratado, y hacer que algo en su pecho duela, Blaine todavía no podía asimilar que significaba, pero lo único que sabía era que no se sentía nada bien, y es más a causa de él estaba "reflexionando" algo que este rebelde no conocía hasta después de conocerlo a él. Su mente, según él le propuso darle una segunda "oportunidad" a Kurt, para mí fue más su corazón, pero Blaine es un completo tonto, es más, tiene la mentalidad de un "LIGON"(palabra que acabo de inventar XD), así que nunca a conocido estos sentimientos, para él, el amor era solo algo que se había inventado para vender películas baratas, o para llevar a chicas al cine, solo para ligárselas en el último par de asientos en la zona más oscura de este, así que si, este chico si tardaría en darse cuenta lo que en verdad sucedía, lo que sabía perfectamente era que quería mantenerse cerca de Kurt, para él solo eran… "sus necesidades"

Blaine no vio mucho a Kurt durante el día, pero lo poco que lo había visto, el castaño ni se había percatado de la presencia de este, aunque se veía muy alegre y riendo usando su celular, Blaine supuso que estaría riendo por mensajes que le mandaba Jeff, porque como había visto, y le había contado Nick, el rubio era un comediante, demasiado para Blaine, pero eso solo era por los celos que sentía Blaine al ver a Kurt con otro chico.

Kurt llego cansado de la escuela, arrojo su mochila al piso sin mirar en donde esta caía, lo único que quería era dormir una siesta, pero no podía, o si no, no le darían los tiempos, tenía demasiada tarea de Historia, y matemática.

La de historia no era realmente un problema, solo sería un momento, pero el solo hecho de pensar en tratar de realizar la tarea de matemática hacia doler la cabeza de Kurt, que estaba a punto de explotar. Este como pudo llego a su cama y se recostó disfrutando como su cuerpo se relajaba de a poco, hasta que de golpe se volvió a tensar al escuchar que su papá solicitada su presencia en la sala. Al bajar vio a Burt, este se encontraba viendo la televisión.

Kurt: Hola papá- bostezo sonoramente

Burt: mmmm se ve que este fue un día agotador en verdad ¿no?- comento su padre

Kurt: y que lo digas, y para colmo traje demasiado tarea- pensó por qué su papá se encontraba en casa tan temprano, si el siempre llegaba hasta tarde en general- y… ¿porqué tan temprano en casa?, ¿estas planeando pasar un tiempo con Carole?- pregunto

Burt: En realidad no, pero no sería mala idea... vine porque llamé a casa y nadie contestaba, supuse que como estabas llegando un poco más tarde a comparación a la hora que sueles llegar, ni te molestarías en atender el teléfono sí yo seguía llamando…- explico

Kurt: y estas en lo cierto- ambos rieron

Burt: Bueno, por eso vine hasta aquí, para avisarte más temprano que tendrás que ir a ver a tu profe…- esto fue como un valsado de agua fría para Kurt, quien se quedo sin aliento, Burt se rasco la cabeza para recordar la hora y siguió- Ah sí… a las 21:30hs, hasta las 22:30hs…- finalizó sonriendo

Kurt: Primero y principal, no te refieras a Blaine como profe, segundo, no tengo ganas, tengo sueño como ya lo notaste, y tercero ¿porqué tan tarde?- dijo con un notorio tono de molestia

Burt: primero, Okey ya no lo llamaré profe, segundo no me interesa que tengas sueño jovencito, y no te atrevas a hacer un berrinche de niño chiquito, y tercero es a esa hora porque Blaine esta ocupado todo el día, y además creo que sus padres no estarán hoy, y dijo que así se podrían concentrar más, porque cuando sus padres están hay mucho ruido de teléfonos y todo eso a causa de negocios- dijo Burt decidido

Kurt *Dios estoy muerto*- pensó

Kurt: Pero papá…- suplico

Burt: Kurt, iras y esto se termina aquí, y no tengas vergüenza, he notado como lo miras…- dijo este insinuando algo a Kurt, el cual se puso rojo por el comentario de su padre y respondió nervioso

Kurt: ¿De qué rayos hablas papá?... esas son puras tonterías, y no quiero ir- contesto a la defensiva

Burt: Kurt por favor… no soy tonto, soy tu padre, te crié y creo que si sientes algo por él deberias...- fue interrumpido por kurt

Kurt: LALALALALALALALALALALALALA- comenzó a cantar fuerte apropósito y cubriéndose los oídos… (PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA ACÁ UN ENLACE

tumblr_  )

Burt: Te estoy hablando jovencito- lo regaño

Kurt: pero….- miro hacia al suelo- me voy a dormir- dijo después de hacer un berrinche para que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero no lo logro, así que corrió a su habitación y se puso a dormir para no dormirse en la clase de "su profe", pensaba en tono burlón…

Kurt se perdió en su sueño…

NARRA KURT

Papá me vino a despertar, intente hacerme el dormido, pero estuvo a punto de empaparme con un balde de agua, así que en mi lista NO HAGAS ESO KURT, agregué NO hacerme el dormido…

Tuve que levantarme no tuve otra opción me arregle como para salir algo decente a la calle, aunque eran unos cuantos metros porque la casa de Blaine se encontraba consecutiva a la mía. Caminé hasta el jardín, hasta que me encontré frente a la puerta, intenté tomar valor, pero no pude, aún así toque el timbre, a los 2 minutos tal vez, Blaine me abrió la puerta, ni lo mire solo pase por el umbral, cuando me di vuelta para saludar, exclusivamente por educación a Blaine, observe que estaba solo con una bata verde, de muy mal gusto apropósito, cuando la dejo caer a sus pies, Blaine... Blaine Anderson, estaba ahí mirándome, y completamente desnudo, casi me desmayo, cuando me embistió contra una pared, todo fue muy rápido, comenzó a besarme muy fuerte, literalmente me estaba machacando, nunca me lo hubiera esperado, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no tan rápido. Él me estaba revolcando en el sillón hasta que…

Blaine: Llego la hora de que me pruebes nena- me dijo parándose delante de mí, Dios no, no quería que esto pasara, al menos no de esta manera...

Kurt: Blaine debo irme- respondí agitado

Salí corriendo, pero al no poder abrir la puerta, que al parecer estaba cerrada, corrí a la primer dirección que pude divisar, corrí como nunca escaleras arriba, como no había nadie entre en la primera habitación que encontré… desesperado me metí a un armario que estaba lleno de perchas con ropas, mantuve silencio hasta que escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse…

Blaine: Princesitaaa…. ¿Dóndee estás?...- el silencio se hizo devuelta

Kurt: Dios por favor sálvame ahora, si lo haces prometo…. No sé, pero hazlo- suplique al cielo en mi mente, cuando se abrió de un golpe la puerta y….

Blaine: TE ENCONTREEE!

NARRO YO:

Kurt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…- grito este asustado, después de haberse despertado de su pesadilla, quedo en silencio para retomar el aliento, y miró la hora en el reloj.

Eran las 21:10hs, faltaban 20 minutos para la clase con el moreno. Lo único en que pensaba, mejor dicho rogaba al universo o al karma, si es que existía que su sueño no sea una premonición, o profecía, como se llame.

El castaño se dirigió a la sala, su padre se encontraba dándole las espaldas, y mirando atento la televisión, porque estaba jugando su equipo favorito. Este intento escabullirse hasta la puerta y así escapar hacia la libertad, pero…

Burt:… a donde crees que vas jovencito?- pregunto su padre molesto

Kurt *mierda mierda mierda* pensó y contestó

Kurt: emmm nada solo quería asegurarme que la puerta se encontrara cerrada, uno nunca sabe cuándo... puedo venir…. un ladrón a someter a su familia, ya sabes soy un hijo guardián- explico, con su ridícula excusa

Burt: Que bien hijo guardián, prepárate tus cosas, y lo que necesites, porque en 10 minutos debes estar en casa de Blaine dispuesto a aprender…- replico

Kurt: Por favor papá te prometo que si me dejas faltar hoy, estudiaré y estudiaré, y tendré un mejor promedio, pero por favor hoy no tengo ganas- suplico

Burt: Kurt… ¿cuál es el problema de que vayas?, solo son matemáticas- pregunto algo enojado, pero Kurt se había escabullido esta vez con éxito hacia su habitación, se encerró bajo llave y se quedo en silencio, mientras escuchaba las amenazas de su padre, para que él se dignara a salir…

Burt: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, quiero que salgas de ahí en este mismo momento- grito Burt, sin éxito- Kurt estoy hablando en serio estas colmando mi paciencia

Kurt: Papá por favor- y siguió - no me obligues…

Burt: Kurt si no asistes a la clase de Blaine no tendrás atuendos nuevos durante dos meses, estarás castigado sin ver a Jeff, y no te dejare audicionar para ese GlubGlee del que tanto hablas con Jeff…- amenazo al castaño, sabiendo que este sería un golpe bajo para él…

Entonces Kurt salió vencido de su habitación…

Kurt: perdón papá, pero... en verdad no quiero ir- explico sin animos

Burt: Lo sé hijo, pero algún día me lo agradecerás- le respondió, a esto Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo en señal de reconciliarse con él…

Blaine se encontraba mirando una y otra vez el reloj, Kurt se encontraba retrasado media hora, ya eran las 22:00hs, por un momento se preocupo, pero después pensó que el castaño lo había dejado plantado, y se sintió traicionado. A lo que tocaron el timbre, el moreno corrió hasta la puerta, tomo un suspiro antes de abrirla y…

Burt: Hola Blaine perdona la tardanza, pero aquí te traje a tu aprendiz- dijo este mirando a kurt al decir "aprendiz"

Blaine: Que bien… sabe usted, ya me estaba preocupando por él- contesto sonriente- y ¿a qué se debe la tardanza?- pregunto curioso

Burt: Yo te explico... es que el señorito..- fue interrumpido

Kurt: Papá no te atrevas…- le susurró a su padre amenazandoló

Burt: Es que así grande como lo vez, me hizo un berrinche de niño de 5 años, hasta se encerró en su habitación, ¡Dios!, ¿puedes creer cuanto odia las matemáticas?- dijo entre carcajadas Burt, a lo que también el moreno rió al ver como se sonrojaba el castaño, con cara de "trágame tierra" y miraba a Burt a punto de asesinarlo…

Cuando la risa cesó…

Burt: Bueno entonces... nos vemos luego, tómense su tiempo- dicho esto se retiró, no sin antes obligar a su hijo a entrar en esa casa…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

NARRO YO:

La puerta se cerro, dejando a los jóvenes dentro de la imponente casa. Se saludaron educadamente, pero aún haciendo esto, no se conectaban, y sostuvieron un silencio incomodo por un momento…

Kurt no le prestaba atención, nomas mandaba mensajes con su celular, y reia sin restricciones para molestar a el moreno, que solicitaba su atención, pero al castaño no parecía importarle, así actuó Kurt por un tiempo, hasta que Blaine no soporto más su arrogancia y golpeando la mesa con una carpeta fuertemente…

Blane: ¿para cuándo es tu tarea?- pregunto serio, sin establecer contacto visual con el castaño, mientras hojeaba hojas de la carpeta de matemática del segundo.

Kurt: mmm es para el jueves- dijo mirando al suelo, algo asustado y siguió-así que… si me dejas irme ahora, te lo agradecería… sinceramente- dijo, esperando poder huir

Blaine: mmm primero, ¿porque te haría YO un favor?, y segundo ¿de qué manera me lo agradecerías?- dijo esto insinuante

Kurt: Dios… no puedes dejar de ser un idiota por un día, lo único que pido, por UN SOLO Y MALDITO DÍA- dijo ya fastidiado

Blaine: Me encanta cuando te enojas kurt- dijo mirándolo muy fijo esta vez, al notar esto Kurt se tenso, y nervioso empezó a hablar de matemáticas, eso era de lo que menos sabia, pero para evitar ponerse intimo con Blaine usaría cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema, empezó a revisar hojas y hojas, aunque no entendía ni J…

Blaine: Kurt… cállate, se nota que no sabes ni cuánto es 1+1 – dijo arrogante, rebajandolo.

Kurt: Ohh claro que lo sé... 1+1= 2, como tú y ese chico en el cuarto de Finn, y 2+2=4 como seguro tuviste a ese pobre chico, y así sucesivamente…- dijo sin poder ocultar su enojo

Blaine: ya veo… estás celoso- dijo divertido y victorioso

Kurt: si claro…. Sigue soñando umpa-lumpa, en tu mundo ficticio, en el que eres el centro del universo y tu reflejo en el espejo es el sol que ilumina tu día, en el que no importa como haces sentir a las personas, porque claro… no sabes la definición de sentimientos y así te conviertes en una persona horrible con una coraza de piedra alrededor de tu propio corazón, o lo que queda de él, sin que nadie pueda entenderte como a una mujer, aunque luchas para seguir expulsando masculinidad por todos lados y de paso te burlas de todos los inferiores a ti, haciendo sus vidas miserables, ah sí ¡como me lo haces a mí!- grito lo último, terminando sin aliento, y quedo mirando fijo al moreno, que estaba sorprendido, por el tan repentino y sentimental monologo del castaño, el cual quedo rojo de furia, pero se veía adorable ante los ojos de Blaine. Lo que se esperaba sucedió, Blaine no aguanto ni un segundo más la distancia entre ellos, y lentamente se acerco a esos labios que de tan perfecto te invitaban a besarlos y morderlos sin descanso. Kurt se sorprendió por la muestra de ternura de Blaine, o sea el moreno que Kurt conocía lo hubiera estampado contra una pared, o se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, pero esta vez fue tan real, fue, extremadamente diferente, Blaine paro un momento antes de juntar sus labios a los de su enamorado, para mirarlo a los ojos, y contemplar su rostro, tan inocente, tan sorprendido, y lleno de temor, hasta que tomo por completo la iniciativa, ese beso tierno fue correspondido por el castaño instantes después de que este hubiera comenzado exclusivamente a causa de Blaine.

De un momento a otro, aunque solo fue un beso, se intensifico a medida que las hormonas se alborotaban, después de todo, los dos eran jóvenes apasionados… o ¿no?

Blaine sutilmente se permitió bajar sus manos por el pecho del castaño, este se hiperventiló, pero estaba mareado, y no quería parar ese mágico beso, hasta que Blaine lo guio hasta el sillón, sin descontinuar el beso, se tropezaron en el camino, pero llegaron. Pararon un momento antes de acomodarse en el sillón y se miraron por un momento, hasta que la ansiedad hizo que volvieran a unir sus labios, Kurt quedo debajo de Blaine. El moreno ya no aguantaba más, estaba siguiendo a su corazón, pero su instinto seguía ahí, esperando atento para atacar, hasta que apareció, Blaine dejo de besar a kurt, para sentarse encima de él, y comenzar un lento movimiento para frotarse en contra de su amante. Los dos gimieron ante la sensación tan placentera. El castaño se vio sorprendido al sentir contra el mismo "lo que… digamos… crecía en los pantalones del moreno", y no, el no quería que esto sucediera, tenía mucho miedos aun con respecto a lo que Blaine quisiera hacer para solucionar "su problemita", así que…

Kurt: Bla-Blaine… por favor para….- logro susurrar, el moreno estaba fuera de sí, y por esto no pudo ni asimilar lo que él le había dicho, y continuo haciendo lo mismo

Kurt: Bla-Blaine- volvió a susurrar- Bla-Blaine- nuevamente- Blaine- grito esta vez- lo que hizo reaccionar al moreno

Blaine se lo quedo mirándolo avergonzado por primera vez en su vida, aunque al mismo tiempo se enorgulleció de sí mismo, porque por primera vez, literalmente, en esta vida, fue capaz de parar…

Blaine: Cómo te quiero- susurro abranzanlo, pero este "te quiero" no fue planeado, así que se enrojeció y miro a su amor que aún se encontraba debajo de él, ahora más perplejo que nunca al escuchar lo que salió de la boca del moreno…. Un te quiero algo tan común cambio todo…

Blaine no supo cómo reaccionar, ante su descuido. Kurt lo seguía mirando esperanzado, más que nunca, se permitió pensar en tener algo con Blaine, él estaba realmente feliz, y se había dado cuenta ahora que lo que había negado por tanto tiempo era cierto, él estaba enamorado, entonces aprobó la teoría de atracción de opuestos. Lo más cuirioso, era que antes él había estado dudoso, con miedo, y se había limitado a negar totalmente todo, pero después de ese bendito "Te quiero", se lleno de ilusiones, todo por primera vez se veía con claridad.

Quien comenzó un nuevo beso, fue el inocente Kut, y así siguieron, hasta que… las cosas se subieron un poco, pero solo un poco de tono nuevamente, cortesía de Blaine, a lo que Kurt lo paro cortésmente de nuevo.

Kurt: emm… debo ir al baño- dijo mirando al suelo, avergonzado, pero solo un poco

Blaine no podía pedir nada más, ni imaginar nada mejor, nada tan perfecto como el beso de Kurt, que notablemente era inexperto en la materia, pero la suavidad de sus labios y ese irresistible sabor compensaban cualquier desperfecto de ese beso, que para Blaine fue inigualable, por una vez en su vida se sentía completo

Según el budismo, el universo funciona como un mecanismo de causa/acción y consecuencia, en el que todas las acciones realizadas por los seres vivos repercuten en la vida de otros seres vivos, y así sucesivamente, no es que yo sea budista, pero esta "definición" de universo es la mejor explicación que puedo dar para lo siguiente que ocurrió en el periodo que Kurt se encontraba en el baño.

Blaine estaba perdido entre ilusiones y fantasías, hasta que el sonido del vibrador del celular de Kurt resonó en sus oídos. Blaine no quiso invadir la privacidad del castaño, pero supuso que estaba tan feliz, que un chiste de Jeff no le vendría mal. Pero lo que leyó en la pantalla no le causo mucha gracia…

Un numero agendado como seba-love (que realmente Jeff había agendado bajo ese nombre), claro, pero esto Blaine no lo sabía…

*Hola lindo, quiero verte otra vez, no sabes cuánto, pero cuanto extraño tus hermosos ojos,* S.

Esto hizo que algo en Blaine se quebrara de apoco, y nuevamente

*Claro… también esos labios tan rosados ;)*S.

Esto termino por encender la furia en Blaine. Cuando Kurt salió del baño…

Blaine: ¿Quien mierda se supone que es Sebastian, Kurt?- pregunto molesto sin darse cuenta que levantaba la voz

Kurt: ¿qué?... pero como sabes de…-pudo ver su celular en manos de Blaine, quien lo veía sin ese brillo, que había contemplado instantes atrás- Es solo un amigo… lo juro…- dijo algo tartamudo

Blaine: Ohh claro…-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y siguió- definitivamente, pero un amigo no te manda mensajes diciéndote que tan sexy eres, o que cosas le gustaría hacerte, o te invita a salir…- dijo levantando la voz un poco en cada palabra

Kurt: Blaine, Sebastian no es nada…- respondió rápidamente y alterado

Blaine: No, no es nada… aún, pero yo tampoco soy nada para ti Hummel… sabes ¿qué?... la clases se terminaron…

Kurt estaba ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no lloraría delante de Blaine, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir…

Kurt: Dios… ¿como pude ser tan idiota?… después de todo, tú piensas en mi solo como "una puta"- le respondía enfadado.

Blaine: No kurt, te equivocas- esto por un momento hizo que el corazón del castaño reviviera, pero luego como una daga siguió- yo conozco a las putas, y créeme tu no eres competencia para ellas, ni le llegas a los talones…

Dicho esto el brillo de los ojos de Kurt se extinguió por completo, este salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa de Blaine, este camino hacia la puerta que Kurt había azotado contra la pared para salir, la cerró y se desplomó de espaldas contra esta, llegando a sentarse en el suelo escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras que de sus ojos se escurrían cristalinas lagrimas sinceras, llenas de un dolor pulsante en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

NARRO YO

Blaine se volvía a sentir incompleto nuevamente, sabia al fin lo que significaba ese sentimiento, pero no quería pensar en ello, volvía a sentir el cambio en él, y culpaba a Kurt totalmente de esto, Kurt era el responsable de todo, porque nadie lo obligaba a que él aceptara el coqueteo de ese tal Sebastian, ¿por qué Kurt lo habían rechazado a él en varias ocasiones?, mejor dicho escapado de él, pero de sabastian no…. ¿Quién sería?, ¿Qué tendría que Blaine no? Blaine no lo pensó demasiado, nadie habría obligado a Kurt para que ande hablando con Sebastian, así que Blaine si lo obligaría para que vuelva a él. Si Kurt no estaría al lado de Blaine, no estaría al lado de nadie, pensó resentido…

Por otro lado Kurt corrió hacia su casa, delante de la puerta respiró y se calmó, seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, y entró. Su padre estaba dormido viendo la televisión, y pensó *Genial, Blaine podría estarme dando clases de educación sexual obligatorias ….. oh nooo * él no quería ni pensar en el nombre Blaine, lo único que quería era tener la mente en blanco y nada más. Fue a su habitación se acostó, pero aunque luchó para no pensar en Blaine, termino ahogando sollozos en su almohada, Sebastian no paraba de mandarle mensajes, y con cada mensaje le dolía más el corazón, todo se había arruinado por algo tan simple, por una persona que no era ni un cero a la izquierda en su vida, Sebastian, Kurt ignoró su celular, incluso lo arrojo hacia una esquina de su habitación sin importarle donde caía este, luego sin darse cuenta se durmió.

NARRO YO (ya es martes)

Kurt estaba profundamente hundido en la depresión al igual que su amigo Jeff, por Nick. No tuvieron ni un momento en el día para hablarse, ya que ese día se veían solo un momento en las audiciones de Club Glee, hasta que este momento llegó…

NARRA YO

Kurt tenía planeado cantar algo movido como I wanna dance with somebody, pero no podía, siempre había sido un experto en esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero le había llegado el momento de ser sincero con él mismo…

Kurt se posicionó en medio del escenario, frente al micrófono…

Mercedes: Hola, sabemos quién eres, pero es cuestión de reglas, así que dinos tu nombre completo y que canción cantarás- sonó muy formal

Kurt: Emm si Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, y tenía pensado cantar I wanna dance with somebody, pero…- se quedo en silencio por unos segundo, estaba dudoso de qué hacer

Mercedes: ¿Pero…? –preguntó curiosa e impaciente…

Kurt: decidí que cantaré "Hopelessly devoted to you"

Jeff (el cual se encontraba en el jurado junto con Tina, Rachel y mercedes claro está): emm si me permites Kurt.. – se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para atraer su atención- ¿Por qué cambiaste la canción?- se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes de que Kurt tenía un problema

Kurt: Emmm… quisiera hablar de eso en privado Jeff…- sonó algo triste

Tina: Okey Kurt- sonrió- puedes comenzar- dijo rompiendo el silencio incomodo que dejo Kurt al no querer hablar sobre su cambio de canción

Kurt empezó tranquilo, pero con un pequeño toque de sensibilidad al decir cada palabra

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,

My eyes are not the first to cry.

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you.

I know I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you.

But, baby can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do?

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

(A esta altura de la canción Jeff era el único que podía saber lo que pasaba)

But now,

There's no where to hide

Since you pushed my love aside.

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,

Hopelessly devoted to you,

Hopelessly devoted to you.

El estribillo dejo a todos atónitos, fue una explosión de emociones, como podía decir tanto al solo cantar, el castaño tenía una piel tan blanca que unas cuantas lagrimas pasaron desapercibidas al ser tan cristalinas….

My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"

My heart is saying, "Don't let go"

Hold on to the end,

That's what I intend to do.

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now,

There's no where to hide

Since you pushed my love aside.

I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,

Hopelessly devoted to you,

Hopelessly devoted to you.

Kurt termino la canción agitado… miro a todos que se habían quedado congelados, nadie hablaba solo miraban al piso…

Kurt: perdón, no creí hacerlo tan mal…- dijo nervioso- por favor ¿pueden darme otra oportunidad?, les prometo que- se vio interrumpido

Mercedes: Amigo no hiciste nada mal, ni un poco fue perfecto… y seriamos unos tontos si te dejáramos ir, porque si eso no es talento no sé lo que es- dijo la chica realmente feliz y emocionada

Kurt: ohhh… emm… entonces gracias- dijo y por primera vez en el día sonrió en verdad- bueno emm… tengo que irme a casa, pero en serio me alegraron el día- este comenzó a bajar del escenario…

Jeff: Kurt espera…. Necesitamos hablar- se acerco Jeff al castaño, mientras que las chicas salían totalmente de las habitación

Kurt: Jeff, no quiero hablar de ti y de tus aventuras con Nick, yo también tengo un corazón y tengo problemas, con los cuales no me ayudaste en ningún momento- lo regaño resentido claramente

Jeff: Kurt wow… lo siento mucho, de hecho me di cuenta que no fui un gran amigo contigo, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y quiero empezar de nuevo sabes… la verdad siempre creí tener amigos, pero contigo me di cuenta que nunca los tuve, porque tu siempre estás ahí, aunque yo sea… insufrible- dijo serio y sincero…

Kurt: ¿y ahora te das cuenta Sterling? , eres un…- Kurt vio la mueca de tristeza y dolor en la cara de su amigo esperando el golpe de sus palabras- perdón Jeff… creo que tampoco fui un buen amigo, te he ignorado estos días, perdón… ¿mejores amigos de nuevo?- le dio la mano, Jeff la tomo sonriente

Jeff: esto parece de niños de kínder ¿te das cuenta no?- dijo divertido

Kurt: Bien! ese es mi Jeff, siempre arruinando el momento- comenzaron a reír y se abrazaron

Jeff: Entonces… ¿quieres hablar?- ahora nuevamente preocupado

Kurt: La verdad es que tengo planes, ¿recuerdas al chico Sebastian?- en realidad lo que iba a decir era verdad, pero este día no tenía que salir con Sebastian, aún necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas en su cabeza

Jeff: Siiii…. – dijo curioso

Kurt: bueno al parecer le gusto y me invitó a salir todo este mes, ya tengo un mes de salidas planeadas- dijo tratando de fingir buen animo

Jeff: Pero él no te gusta ni un poco ¿o no?- dijo sonriendo triste

Kurt: ¿No crees que si no me gustara le hubiera dicho que no? ¿Y fin de la historia?- dijo tratando de convencer a Jeff de que lo que decía era una tontería

Jeff: Bueno, eso me parece más la forma de querer olvidar a alguien, porque si en verdad quisieras algo con él… estarías derrochando felicidad por los pasillos….- contesto convencido

Kurt: mierda Jeff… ¿Cómo me conociste tan rápido?- y se tomo el rostro con las manos en señal de nerviosismo- bueno está bien tienes razón, igual no busco nada con él, le especifiqué que nos veremos pero solo para entablar una amistad…

Jeff: Uhhhh golpe bajo-dijo pretendiendo fingir dolor-… ¿pretendes dejarlo en la "Friend Zone"? después de que planeó todo un mes de citas… eso es duro amigo…

Kurt: Puede ser… pero si pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos, te juro que lo haría – suspiro cansado…

Jeff: Bueno, yo me voy de viaje unas dos semanas pasado mañana, así que te veré cuando vuelva y hablaremos bien ¿okey?, en realidad no tengo ganas de ir, pero mamá insiste en que visitemos a mi tia Lisa, es insoportable

Kurt: Okey, entonces es cosa de familia … -dijo y comenzó a reír burlón

Jeff: cómo extrañaba que me molestarás- y lo abrazo bien fuerte de nuevo, en verdad extrañaba mucho a su amigo, luego se saludaron, y Jeff empezó a caminar hacia la salida

Kurt: Jeff espera!- le gritó

Jeff: ¿Si mi pequeñin?- dijo imperativamente, por estos momentos volvía a ser el de siempre.

Kurt: Te quiero amigo….- dijo honestamente- pero déjate de apodos estúpidos- Jeff se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa picara y traviesa

Jeff: y yo a ti mi porcelana- y le planto un pico en los labios y comenzó a correr riendo…

Kurt: me las pagarás Sterling!- gritó riendo

Esto sucedió sin notar que alguien los observaba

POR OTRO LADO:

NARRO YO (DE VUELTA JAAJAJA)

Blaine se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa, la cual era muy lujosa, sus padres no estaban en casa, por negocios, como siempre, él se encontraba en el sillón viendo la televisión, sin darle mucha importancia, trataba de alejar a Kurt de su mente, cuando el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió monótonamente a abrir la puerta cuando un Nick desesperado entró sin saludar, directamente se desplomó en el sillón…

Nick: Blaine no sabes lo que me enteré- dijo agitado, al parecer había corrido al encuentro en la casa de Blaine…

Blaine: Hola amigo- Nick era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, más que nadie- dime!...- dijo confiado…

Nick: Blaine… Kurt saldrá en citas todo este mes con un tal Sebastian… y lo peor fue que….- estaba desesperado

Blaine: ¿Qué?- el moreno pensaba que no había nada peor…

Nick: Tu desgraciado obtuvo un beso de mi Jeff… mi Jeff! No puedo creerlo-negaba con la cabeza-me parece que kurt se entretiene con Jeff… o algo así, porque los vi muy cariñosos se abrazaban, y reían más de lo normal y cosas así… Dios… no quiero perder a Jeff…- (Blaine era el único que sabia acerca de la "relación de Nick con Jeff") o sea, Nick se lo contó a Blaine, después de que este lo obligara, aunque ya se había dado cuenta solo, por la manera en que Nick hablaba y lo protegía de bromas o cosas así…

Blaine: ¿Jeff beso a Kurt?- grito confundido- pero ¿qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?...- y de repente- Este Hummel es un mentiroso… me dijo que ese Sebastian no era nada- le contó a Nick furioso

Nick: o sea Jeff lo besó, PERO KURT SE DEJO, y le dijo que se las pagaría… y tengo miedo de que se estén acostan… bueno, no puedo ni decirlo, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…- dijo un angustiado Nick, el no toleraba la idea de que Jeff este con otro, y aún más con Kurt, porque si era así… Jeff le había mentido al decir que era solo su mejor amigo… (EN REALIDAD NICK ES UN EXAGERADO)

Blaine: Maldición…mi virgen salió atrevido- maldijo el moreno

Nick:… y mi Jeff- dijo notablemente triste – ¿Blaine…?

Blaine: ¿Que Nick?- respondió en susurro, aún perdido en sus pesadillas

Nick: Creo que me enamoré de él…- dijo en voz baja, y luego rompió en sollozos, lo que impresionó a Blaine, conocía ese lado de Nick, pero nunca fue por un chico, nunca lo había visto tan acabado- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!... – negaba con la cabeza- desde principio hablaban demasiado!… Jeff me vio la cara- término aún llorando

Blaine: Nick te entiendo amigo- abrazó a su amigo, aún Nick no sabia de los sentimientos de Blaine por...- por favor no llores…- dijo con voz temblorosa, su dolor se intensificaba al ver a su mejor amigo así

Nick: No… no Blaine no sabes, es como si algo doliera dentro de mí, y no cesa… es…- dijo frustrado intentando explicar

Blaine: Claro que te entiendo Nick- dijo más triste que nunca

Nick: ¿Cómo? – dijo algo esperanzado, necesitaba que al menos su amigo lo entienda, ya no podía manejar tener a Jeff tan lejos, primero por miedo a que la gente lo sepa, esto era más para la seguridad del rubio, y ahora con la nueva noticia de Kurt, su mundo se hundía como el Titanic

Blaine: Nick… me enamoré… perdidamente... de la princesa…- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- y no sabes las ganas de ir y matar a ese tal Sebastian y violar bien duro a Kurt tengo por haberme lastimado…

Nick: Blaine deja tu orgullo de una vez, ya no lo llames princesa delante de mí al menos, sé cuanto amas decir su nombre…- esta broma animo a Nick…- Kuuuuurrrtt- dijo en tono atontado y burlón entrelazando sus manos colocándolas a un lado de su rostro "imitando a Blaine", Blaine se sonrojo, pero quiso competir

Blaine: Ohhhhh- suspiro mirando al techo, como mirando a un Diós- Jeeeeefff- le devolvió la broma, a esto los dos rieron… pero después cada uno recordó su pesadilla en vida propia…

Nick: A la fuerza no lograrás nada Blaine… de todas maneras… no quiero tratar de olvidarme de Jeff, nunca me había enamorado y lo que siento por él es tan fuerte, tan… real que… quiero esperarlo…

Blaine: pero mientras- le guiño un ojo- puedes divertirte – le sugirió entre carcajadas

Nick: Ni el amor te quita lo imbécil ¿eh?- dijo rodando los ojos, y luego se unió a la risa de Blaine

Nick: ¿Crees que debería hablar con Jeff?- dijo preocupado, realmente necesitaba su opinión

Blaine: Sinceramente… si… y de paso dile que mantengas sus manos lejos de mi Kurtie… Yo también hablaré con Kurt sobre…. Sebastian- dijo con asco ese nombre

Nick: Wow… ¿dijiste Kurtie?- dijo riendo- ¿Kurtie?... ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?

Así terminaron y se fueron a su salida con los Warblers, quienes solo hacían sus "trabajos" ahora en la noche, después de que casi son descubiertos tratando de pinchar las gomas de un auto durante el día… Si algo estúpido, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer eso durante el día?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

NARRO YO

Kurt ya había llegado a su casa, se encontraba dándose un baño, la verdad que fue la tercera cosa que disfruto en el día, la primera fue que logró entrar al Glub Glee , y la segunda su digamos… "peleíta/conciliación" con su amigo, Jeff.

Pero ese disfrute pasajero no superaba el vacio que Kurt sentía, se estaba empezando a odiar a sí mismo por ser tan iluso, como podía ser, nunca le había dado tanta importancia a un chico, pero bueno ya sabemos cómo Kurt se sentía, no hace falta que siga describiendo su martirio de segundo a segundo.

Kurt salió del baño y después de realizar paciente como siempre su ritual de cremas, un mensaje le llegó

*Hola lindo, sabes en 10 minutos paso por ti y vamos al cine, ¿quieres..?.S

*¿Qué?, estás loco, son las 8 de la noche ya. K

*Ohh ya veo… al bebe su papi no lo deja salir a jugar. S

*No te pases ¬¬ , es solo que… el cine me suena a… K

*¿Una cita?... S

*Emmm ¿sí? K

*Mira para mí sería una cita, pero para ti que sea una salida de amigos, todo por verte una vez más lindo… ;) S

*Sebastian no me digas lindo, sino no me creo lo de "salida de amigos" =S . K

*Okey llorón… nos vemos, dime tu dirección… S

Kurt no le dio su dirección, Sebastian era siempre tierno y gentil, pero no confiaba aún en él, aún algo no encajaba, le indicó como llegar a una esquina que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa. Kurt estaba asustado todo estaba tan oscuro, el no solía salir de noche y menos solo… Un auto paro justo a su lado y se bajo la ventanilla en un abrir y cerrar los ojos

- Hola… ¿te llevo lindo?- era Sebastian, le había pegado un gran susto a Kurt

Kurt: Ohhh Dioss!- respiro recuperando el aliento- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchaste? nunca!- dijo dramático

Sebastian: Oh vamos no fue para tanto, aunque ame tu cara de temor… ¿por qué me gusta todo de ti?- esto puso rojo a Kurt, que aún mantenía distancia de ese auto, que de repente le empezó a aterrar, al fin y al cabo el no conocía a Sebastian, e iba en un auto, y ¿si lo secuestraba? y ¿si le robaba?... Kurt empezó a imaginarse todo tipo de posibilidades, el podría ser un asesino o violador en serie… Kurt trago duro ante todas estas opciones y se alejo aún más…

Sebastian: Entonces… ¿subes?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, Kurt estaba a punto de salir corriendo, estaba asustado y solo, no podía empeorar la situación… Hasta que pudo divisar a un grupo de chicos en la oscuridad, porque un bendito poste de luz los alumbró por unos segundo, tanto como para reconocer esos rostros, esas voces, esas chaquetas de cuero….

Kurt * Dios nononononono*pensó, y sin más preámbulo se lanzó dentro del auto de Sebastian

Sebastian: Woow… no creí que tenias tantas ganas de salir conmigo- Kurt solo sonrió nervioso ante su comentario

Kurt *No tonto, no tengo ganas de que me maten* pensó

Así fijaron el rumbo hacia el cine, en el camino Sebastian miraba de reojo a Kurt y a veces sin darse cuenta, ponía sonrisas malévolas, esto a Kurt lo ponía nervioso, estaba sumamente arrepentido de lo que hacía, pero era eso, o quién sabe qué de parte de los Warbles, cortesía de Blaine, claro está. Hasta que Sebastian se aventuro y empezó a acariciar la pierna de Kurt suavemente, subiendo discretamente para llegar a tocar su…, pero Kurt lo paró firme con su mano

Kurt: ¿QUÉ HACES?- exclamo ofendido, tomando con fuerza la mano de Sebastian que juguetón no soltaba, Kurt empujo su mano lejos de él

Sebastian: Ohhh Dios… ¿entonces eres de las difíciles?...- Kurt solo lo miraba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Sebastian, este paró el auto y lo miro fijamente, Kurt no podía divisar bien donde se encontraban

Kurt: No soy difícil…- a esto Sebastian sonrió, creyendo que obtendría lo que quería- solo que tampoco soy un cualquiera para andar con cuanto ser viviente que se me cruce enfrente- dijo arrogante insinuante

Sebastian: Perdón si aún no te diste cuenta… pero… son casi las 21hs de la noche-dijo mirando su reloj- y estas arriba del auto de un chico el cual no conoces, pero sabes muy bien que tiene ganas de darte duro… ¿no me digas que no pensaste que no intentaría llevarte a la parte trasera de mi auto?-dicho esto tomo a Kurt fuertemente en sus brazos, comenzó a besarlo y a "acariciarlo" desesperado… Kurt intentaba zafarse, pero no podía…

Hasta que Sebastian lo soltó

Sebastian: Eso es una muestra de lo que te podría pasar si haces esto de nuevo con un persona que no conoces, no te asustes, solo quería darte una lección- mintió, Sebastian solo quería tener a Kurt, pero pensó que si lo tenía que obligar seria menos divertido, así que se detuvo y se excuso perfectamente, tenia fundamente, y de paso podía fingir preocupación por lo que le podría pasar a Kurt.

Kurt pudo divisar un motel con su vista, empezó a gritar desesperado

Sebastian: pero ¿qué rayos te sucede?- dijo haciéndose el confundido

Kurt: Crees que no me di cuenta, paraste justo frente a un motel, ¡déjame bajar ya!- grito asustado, mientras Sebastian lo miraba divertido y reía

Sebastian: Dios Kurt… Buena actitud, claro si estarías bajo la presencia de un violador serial, pero por suerte estás conmigo Kurt, un chico que por casi nada que te conoce te quiere, y no sabes hasta que punto-dijo cerrando los ojos- si quieres puedo solo… llevarte donde te pase a buscar, claro si mi actuación te asusto mucho…-termino haciendo un falso puchero

Kurt: ehhh… ehhh…- estaba en shock, y confundido que se supone, seria cierto, o mentira- por favor solo quiero ir a casa…-susurro mirando a través de la ventana

Sebastian: Okey Kurt, te llevo, pero quiero un beso al llegar-dijo guiñándole un ojo, kurt solo se limito a mirar hacia la calle, pero al ver que Sebastian no arrancaba el auto…

Kurt: y bueno… ¿qué esperas?- dijo nervioso, Sebastian se le acerco al oído

Sebastian: Quiero saber si tendré mi beso al llegar, porque sino… no llegarás a casa, bueno no bajo mi compañía, y está muy oscuro y lejos para que camines…- explico al castaño susurrando seductoramente

Kurt: Okey- dijo cortante alejándose lo más que pudo, Sebastian solo rió al ver su reacción de "invades mi espacio personal"

El viaje paso incomodo, por momentos Sebastian reía solo, esto incomodaba a Kurt, se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer donde estaba, Al llegar…

Seb: Bueno ya llegamos- dijo con una gran sonrisa y una ceja levantada- entonces… ¿dónde está mi recompensa "a-mi-go"?- dijo en tono burlón, mientras se acercaba

Kurt: emm, bueno esta aquí- grito y salió corriendo, pero apenas hizo unos metros, cayó al piso, dándose un fuerte golpe, sintió unas manos levantándolo y abrazándolo, de repente le falto el aire, Sebastian lo besaba como si no existiera un mañana, hasta que lo soltó para respirar

Seb: ¿Te gustó no?- dijo triunfante por la agitación de Kurt, que realmente era por la falta de respiración, nada más…

Kurt: La verdad ni un poco, y déjame ya, porque si no olvida que me conoces, porque no te volveré a contestar un maldito mensaje- dijo en tono amenazante

Seb: Te dejo si me prometes algo….-dijo pícaramente

Kurt: ¿qué?- tenía miedo de que quiera bueno…

Seb: Una segunda cita, pero decente…-dijo sonriendo

Kurt: Okey- en realidad no le quedaba otra

Kurt comenzó a caminar a su casa, casi huyó de Sebastian, cuando vió al mismo grupo de chicos que había visto cuando subió al auto de Sebastian, caminar hacia él, se desesperó y se puso su gran capucha, y caminó mirando hacia abajo, para que no le vieran el rostro

Los chicos venían en la dirección opuesta, pero cuando cruzaron a Kurt comenzaron a seguirlo de cerca, a esto él comenzó a caminar más rápido…

Blaine: Ohhh no corras amigo… solo queremos divertirnos…- dijo abrazándolo de la cintura el moreno…

Kurt: Suéltame estúpido- grito asustado y empezó a patalear y forcejear.

Pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz tan aguda, tan… familiar…

Wess le saco la capucha, y al darse vuelta este chico, lo confirmaron…

Blaine: ¿Y tu Princesa que haces a esta hora solo y en la calle?- dijo Blaine molesto como una madre, después de que su hijo llega tres horas tarde de la hora acordada

Kurt: Emm… Yo vengo de… -(Piensa Kurt piensa)…

Blaine: Estamos esperando…- dijo impaciente y molesto

Kurt: Solo salí a dar un paseo, nada más, y creo que debo volver a casa, así que- se dio vuelta

Blaine: wow wow wow… no tan rápido Hummel, ¿eres idiota?... ¿sabes lo que te pudo pasar al estar solo a esta hora?- ya estaba gritando, todos lo miraron extrados, menos Kurt que estaba aterrorizado, solo quería correr y correr

Kurt: Perdón Blaine, te juro no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca más- dijo en tono suplicante- solo… déjame ir…- ya había perdido la poca dignidad que le quedaba ante Blaine

Blaine: Primero… eres un mentiroso, ¿crees que soy idiota?, te vimos subir a un auto- esto hizo que el corazón de Kurt comenzara a latir a gran velocidad- sii nena… te vi… ¿era ese Sebastian no?

Kurt: Blaine… yo...- tartamudeo, su rostro estaba paralizado, no sabía qué decir ahora, no podía pensar en cómo defenderse, y en verdad en nada ayudaba el hecho de estar rodeado por ellos, cuando se lo proponían era más que terroríficos

Blaine: shhhhh… -dijo el moreno poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño- segundo, creo que sería un bobo si te dejara ir, te tengo aquí, solo para mí- levantando una ceja - …para mi diversión- dijo con una malévola sonrisa- No… definitivamente de aquí no te vas, creo que debería darte una prueba de lo que te podría pasar si andas solo a estas horas… chicos al callejón- ordenó a sus cómplices, los que tomaron a Kurt a rastras…

Kurt: NOOOOOOO, suéltenme idiotas… - gritaba mientras forcejeaba para soltarse- Le diré a mi papá- gritaba, y gritaba…

Todos a coro: ohhhh cuidado a su papá- dijeron en tono burlón y rieron, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho fue muy, pero muy estúpido, pero pudo ver a alguien caminando hacia ellos…

Finn: ¿Kurt?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto asustado, pero sorprendido, ¿qué hacia siendo arrastrado por los Warblers?, se preguntaba Finn…

Kurt: FINN AYUDAME- gritaba cuanto sus pulmones se lo permitían- ayud- pero Nick le tapo la boca rápidamente, para Nick era como una pequeña venganza, después de todo él había tenido un beso reciente de Jeff…

Finn: Chicos ¿ese es Kurt?...- pregunto confundido, y miraba los gestos de los chicos para que alguien se delatara con solo una mirada, todos miraban al piso o a los lados, y esto era un "SI" para Finn…

Blaine: ¿Qué?... ¿cómo crees, Finn?... ¿qué haría él a estas horas de la noche en la calle?, debe estar masturbándose o algo así- dijo riéndose entre dientes, y el silencio se vio desecho por las risas y comentarios de los Warblers que se burlaban de Kurt…

Blaine: sería algo como "mmmmm Blaine si!... sigue… ohhh-mmmm"- fingía gemir, mientras todos seguían riendo

Finn: Chicos ya basta!- grito enojado como nunca- suéltenlo ahora!...-ordenó cruzándose de brazos

Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Blaine, para saber si seguir o no las ordenes de Finn, porque el líder era Blaine después de todo…

Con un gesto de "Okey" de Blaine soltaron a Kurt, quien corrió hacia a Finn y lo abrazó

Finn: ¿pero qué haces aquí a estas horas?- dijo ahora regañando a su hermano

Blaine: ¿ejerciendo la prostitución?-interrumpió la conversación el moreno en tono altanero

Kurt solo lo miró fijo y desafiante, y mientras dijo – No, es que tuve una cita con mi amigo Sebastian- término sonriendo burlonamente, claro ahora estaba seguro, con su hermano al lado, porque antes la historia fue muy distinta, Blaine tenía ganas de matarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, si no tendría que golpear a Finn, pero él ya era un hermano para Blaine

Finn: Okey Kurt, vamos a casa…- dijo tratando de deshacer la tensión del momento, miró a los chicos- Ya vuelvo- dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar

Thad: Medición! – Dijo en voz baja, con la vista fija en "algo" a lo lejos, Finn se volvió y miró a un Thad con el corazón en la boca, y escondió a Kurt detrás de Wess

Wess: ¿qué dices Thad?- pregunto mirando hacia donde miraba su amigo- Ohhhh noo mierda!- exclamó apuntando a una dirección la cual estaba algo oscura, pero era al final de la calle

Blaine: Oh rayos Finn llévate a Kurt ahora!...- le dijo en orden algo desesperado

Nick: Ya es tarde Blaine- dijo y camino hacia Kurt poniéndole la capucha, tapando bien su rostro- te quedas callado mirando al suelo ¿entendiste? – dijo zamarreándolo un poco al tomarlo por los brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

Kurt: Pero Finn ¿qué está pasando?- susurro, el castaño volvía a sentir miedo, ¿qué pasaba?, los Warblers se veían preocupados por primera vez en la vida, ni la presencia de policías los habían puesto así de nerviosos, bueno, según los rumores…

NARRA KURT (lo que está entre *es el pensamiento: D*)

-Hola Warblers…- saludo un chico asiático aparentemente, con una media sonrisa, y una ceja levantada, este chico inspiraba miedo al solo respirar, se veía muy rudo

*Dios Kurt piensa en algo ya…. Ya sé corre… no… me alcanzaran… ¿Qué hago?*

El chico empezó a mirar a cada Warbler fijamente uno por uno- Saben que día es hoy ¿no?- dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera algo muy obvio

Blaine: Claro que si Mike… es difícil olvidarlo, con la paliza que le dio Nick a Sam la vez pasada- dijo Blaine, Nick sonreía victorioso por el comentario

El chico "Mike" hizo una mueca de disgusto, y de repente sin avisar fijo sus ojos en mí, casi jadeo porque el aire había desaparecido de mi alcance, casi mojo los pantalones… literalmente

Mike: Me informaste sobre "edificio"- dijo mirando a Finn- pero no me informaste que había postre- dijo el chico con su mirada fija en mi ahora. *Soy muy joven para morir*- A ver qué tenemos aquí- dijo levantándome el rostro exageradamente con una mano en mi mentón

Blaine: A él no le pones un asqueroso dedo encima Mike- dijo golpeando la mano del asiático, y así alejándolo de mi, *Oh Blaine me acaba de defender….* yo estaba en las nubes, era genial, eso significaba que ¿aún le importaba a Blaine?

NARRO YO

Mike: Wooow wow… -acompañado de sus manos- tranquilo Anderson... no quise tocar a tu perra…- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Kurt al decir esa última palabra

Kurt: ¿A quién llamas perra "líder de la mafia china"?- le grito con su tono de Diva, muy ofendido, apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, podían decirle cualquier cosa, idiota, imbécil, mariposa, princesa, y no le hubiera molestado tanto como que le digan "perra" o algo así, y menos "perra de Blaine" era el colmo…

El asiático se dio vuelta para golpearlo, todos los Warblers se pusieron en posición de pelea, el grupo enemigo se dio cuenta de esto, y que también eran menos, lo cual los ponía en desventaja, además que los Warblers eran famosos por ganar peleas estando ellos en desventaja…

Mike: Okey, esta vez te salvas zorra, pero cuídate, porque cuando Anderson no esté detrás de tu trasero, ahí estaré- dijo el asiático, aproximándose lo más que los Warblers le permitieron

Puck: Okey Mike no vale la pena- dijo tomando a su amigo por atrás y así hacerlo retroceder a su grupo

Mike: Como sea, te presento a mi banda, "perra", ellos son Puck, Sam, y Jake- dijo señalando a cada uno al decir su nombre, y cada uno hacia un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero totalmente serios

Joe: ¿y ese… quién es?- pregunto serio mirando a un chico encapuchado, no se le veían los ojos, por la sombra, solo una sonrisa divertida…

Mike: Ahh él es nuestro nuevo miembro… se los presento…- dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello...

Wess: pero no se vale tener nuevos miembros sin avisar… lo saben muy bien…- dijo algo enfadado y negando con la cabeza

Sam: ¿ah sí?... para su información, ustedes tampoco nos avisaron sobre este niñito de papi que trajeron- dijo señalando a Kurt,- la verdad no entiendo ¿el por qué?- dijo riendo mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si fuera absurdo

Kurt: Me llamo Kurt!- exclamó - K-U-R-T- deletreó enojado- ¿te llego el mensaje, boca de trucha? ¿O te lo repito? – dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como sin entender, Sam quería golpearlo como nunca a nadie quiso golpear, pero no podía estando ahí todos ellos…

Jake: Controla a tu zorra Anderson!- le dijo a Blaine, ya no soportaba la actitud de mujer histérica del castaño

Blaine: ¿Qué no escuchaste, imbécil?, se llama Kurt!... – dijo empujándolo, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, por lo visto, ellos no paliarían si no era uno contra uno

-Hey chicos… a lo que venimos- dijo animadamente abriendo los brazos, sin borrarse esa sonrisa de su rostro el chico de capucha retirándose la misma, dejando ver su rostro, y abriéndose paso hacía Kurt… y la cara de este se transformó, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

-Hola Kurt- dijo Sebastian guiñándole un ojo al castaño, quien sin darse cuenta abrazó a Blaine, ya había desarrollado un miedo mayor al que le tenía a sus pesadillas por Sebastian...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

NARRO YO (Lo que está encerrado en ** es el pensamiento XD)

Kurt estaba espantado, todo estaba saliendo mal, después de hablar con Jeff pensó que todo haría bien, como podía estar pasando

*Dios estas en deuda conmigo* pensó el castaño

Sebastian lo tomo del rostro con sus manos, y todos los miraban confundidos, ¿se conocían? ¿Cómo?

Seb: No vas a saludar a tu novio como se merece- dijo aproximando su boca a la de Kurt, que se encontraba en shock digiriendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Kurt: No me toques Sebastian!- le grito y empujo con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sí mismo, consiguió que este se tambaleé pero nada más

Blaine: ¿Con que este es ese tal Sebastian?... tú no eres su novio…- dijo Blaine mirándolo como diciendo "que poca cosa es", Sebastian vio el cierto enojo del moreno al enterarse de quien era él, así que como nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Sebastian: Si con ese tal Sebastian te refieres al primero dentro de Kurt…- sonrió al ver la cara de acabado de Blaine, y siguió- Presente!…- dijo levantando la mano y sin dejar de sonreír, esto le divertía mucho

Blaine: ¿Kurt eso es cierto?! – le grito a Kurt, que salió de su shock al escuchar a Blaine

Kurt: Nooo…! , ¿Cómo crees Blaine?, está mintiendo créeme…- intento convencer a Blaine de que eran puras tonterías, pero al ver la cara de duda de todos y de Blaine, siguió – Dios…! , como pueden creerle a él, apenas saben su nombre, no sean idiotas, él ni siquiera me gusta, solo quería distraerme de pensar en- De golpe paro al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir, mejor dicho gritar…

Blaine: ¿pensar en qué, Kurt?- pregunto el moreno triste, pero curioso

Kurt miro a todos, pero no quería ser rechazado por Blaine de nuevo y delante de todos

Kurt: Emmm… Es mi secreto…- susurro avergonzado, mirando al suelo, mientras todas las mirabas seguían aún en él insatisfechas por su respuesta…

Sebastian: No mientas Kurt, ¿que ya no te acuerdas?... Como me suplicabas por más- dijo cerrando los ojos fingiendo "recordar" lo que NO había pasado y siguió- y que no parara, y cuando estabas a punto de- una abofeteada lo cayó sorpresivamente, después de que Kurt hiciera esto, se vieron hundidos en el silencio.

Sebastian le mando una miraba asesina solo por un momento

Sebastian: Yo te voy a enseñar a respectar!- dijo tomándolo por las muñecas tratando de lastimarlo

Kurt: Agg- dijo adolorido- suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo tratando de soltarse- Sebastian!...

Blaine tomo a Sebastian de un brazo alandólo hacia arriba bruscamente, Sebastian solo se le rió en la cara

Blaine: Ha dicho que lo sueltes idiota- dijo serio, y mirándolo fijamente, Si las miradas mataran, Sebastian ya habría sido brutalmente torturado y asesinado en repetidas ocasiones esa noche

Sebastian: ¿Lo sigues defendiendo?, ¿después de que se acostó conmigo?- pregunto riendo y soltando a Kurt para empujar a Blaine

Blaine: No me toques inútil, y sé que estas mintiendo, Kurt no es así, no es un cualquiera, pero al parecer tu si…- le contesto firmemente, tratando de intimidarlo, todos los Warblers comenzaron a rodear a Sebastian, que se sentía formado a decir la verdad, esta vez no podría salirse con la suya…

Sebastian: Okey, esto ya esta aburrido, la verdad que no… no me acosté con el virgen ¿okey?, solo porque el cobarde no quiso… ¿felices?- pregunto girando sobre sí mismo para ver a todos

Blaine: perdóname Kurt, pero supe que no estabas mintiendo, ¿Okey?- dijo Blaine a Kurt, que se escondía detrás de Finn, ahora tratando de esconder su felicidad por la confesión de Sebastian, Blaine estaba que en su mente saltaba y gritaba de alegría, Kurt solo asintió a Blaine con una gran sonrisa…

Mike: Mucho drama, todo por la culpa de la mariposa- dijo fastidiado, solo quería hacer lo que debía y marcharse, porque a todo este drama ya eran las 2 de la madrugada

Mike: Sebastian tu eres el nuevo de nuestro grupo escoge al que quieras, tenemos los honores por haber perdido el mes anterior- explico el asiático

Kurt: ¿Escoger qué?- pregunto inocente, todo el drama le había hecho olvidar preguntar eso

Jake: Veo que aún no te explicaron cómo funcionan las cosas…- dijo sonriendo

Sam: Déjame a mí, Jake- tomo la palabra Sam- mira nena… cada mes nos reunimos, porque nosotros somos la segunda pandilla más temida, y ustedes la primera, hacemos una pelea- decía mientras caminaba alrededor del castaño- uno contra uno, y el "jugador" de la pandilla que gana, le da a su pandilla toda la libertad de andar por donde quiera, porque nosotros por ejemplo, no podemos andar por el barrio de día, porque los Warblers ganaron el mes pasado, y pusieron esas condiciones, pero te aseguro que te haremos polvo, y no te hablo del polvo que eres para Blaine- termino diciendo cerca de su cara, esto enfureció a Kurt, que ya estaba a punto de abofetearlo, pero Sam tomo su mano- No.. Te aconsejo que lo guardes para la pelea…-y lo soltó, riéndose de la cara aterrorizada del castaño

Kurt: ¿Qué?... yo no peleare en nada- dijo asustado, estaba seguro que si debía pelear lo harían pacotilla, antes había tenido el valor de contestarles porque pensó que no tendrían oportunidad de tocarlo…

Puck: Seb tú eliges- dijo mirando a este

Seb: de tin Marín de do pingüe…- comenzó en chiste…

Mike: Vamos Seb no es un juego, está más que claro a quien tienes que elegir- dijeron todos esta vez con la vista fija en Kurt, que estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso por el suspenso, Sebastian le daría la paliza de su vida

*yo y mi gran bocota* pensaba Kurt

Seb parecía mirar a Kurt, es más se acerco a él- voy a elegir a…..- le sonrió al castaño

Seb: emmmm…..

Puck: Sebastian déjate de juego, es obvio…- dijo acercándose a un costado de Sebastian

Sebastian giro su cabeza hacia otra dirección…- A Anderson… - dijo confiado, Blaine se sorprendió, y se alegro de que Kurt no recibiría una golpiza, y si lo hubiera elegido a Kurt, Blaine se hubiera metido de todas formas…

Sam: ¿QUÉ?- le grito, sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo, pelear con Blaine era considerado "suicidio"

Jake: El se equivoca, elegirá a Kurt- dijo rápido Jake- es que esta… algo drogado- mintió algo nervioso...

Blaine: No… ya está decidido- dijo el moreno feliz *No tocaran a Kurt* penso el moreno

Sebastian se puso enfrente de Blaine y sin avisar le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer duramente sobre el pavimento de la calle, el moreno se levanto rápido, era una ida y vuelta de golpes, algunos esquivados y otros duramente recibidos, Blaine tomo la delante al darle un golpe en el estomago, que dejó a Sebastian sin aliento, pero cuando Blaine bajo la guardia solo un momento, para tomar el aliento merecido para el golpe fina Sebastian saco una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a dar movimientos tratando de punzar en la piel de Blaine, el moreno era ágil, pero no podía solo escapar de Sebastian, él más alto de un solo movimiento rozo la ceja de Blaine cortándola un poco, e hizo que empezara a sangrar, Kurt estaba a punto de desmayarse, y más cuando pudo ver sangre en el perfecto rostro de Blaine, Kurt intento ayudar a Blaine pero Wess lo tomo junto a Thad…

Finn intento sacarle la navaja a Sebastian, pero al intentarlo, fallidamente apropósito, recibió un golpe brutal en un ojo, que hizo que se hinchara y ponga violeta a los minutos, y la navaja a penas araño su cara, pero igual le causo un sangrado constante, Blaine aprovechando la distracción que brindo Finn, le arrebato la navaja a Sebastian, se corto un poco la mano, pero estaban a "salvo" otra vez, al ver que Blaine poseía el objeto punzante, todos los de la pandilla contraria huyeron como vaca a punto de entrar al matadero incluso Sebastian, ya no era tan rudo sin su cuchillo…

Kurt: Ohhh Dioss Blaine…- dijo tomándole el rostro con las manos delicadamente, ya que Blaine se encontraba en el piso, muy cansado, y estresado por lo que había ocurrido- perdón Blaine… estas sangrando… tu mano, tu rostro… ¿estás bien?, dime algo!

Blaine: Kurt, calma!- dijo tratando de sonar sereno- solo son unos rasguños estoy acostumbra, no te preocupes, y tú no tienes la culpa de esto- sonrió y se le acerco al oído al castaño- de nada.. ni de lo que paso en mi casa… perdón- le susurro tiernamente, Kurt estaba realmente feliz, y no se molesto en ocultarlo, sonrió lo mas que pudo y se sonrojo un poco al ver como se conecto su mirada con la de Blaine por unos segundos, pero

Finn: Maldición Kurt!... soy tu hermano y también estoy herido- dijo sobre dramatizando sus golpes…

Kurt salió de esa conexión momentánea y se ruborizo fuertemente al notar que había sido observado atentamente por todos los Warbles…

Kurt: ¿eh?... ahhh si si si….- dijo asimilando todo…- perdón Finn, ¿estás bien?... creo que lo mejor sería que valláramos a casa… papá nos matara, ya es demasiado tarde y…

Finn: ¿estás loco, Kurt?... y ¿dejar que papá me vea así?... con un ojo morado y la cara con una herida abierta, no definitivamente no iré a casa esta noche, tu iras a casa y le dirás a papá que estabas conmigo y con los chicos haciendo algo, y…. que yo me quedo en la casa de….

Joe: en la mía!- sugirió

Finn: si si en la casa de Joe, pero dile que te deje en la puerta de casa ¿sí?- Kurt ni contesto…

Thad: Todo listo…. -Todos empezaron a caminar en distintas direcciones Joe y Finn para la calle Cayáo, Nick para la calle Lesoner junto con Wess y Thad ya que ellos vivían a dos cuadras de la casa de Nick, consecutivo el uno del otro, y Blaine para su casa, que quedaba en dirección de la casa de Kurt, ya que eran vecinos, pero se olvidaron de un pequeño detallito…

Kurt: Finn espera!, se supone que debes llevarme a casa o ¿no?- le grito a su hermano, que se encontraba al menos a 15 metros ya…

Finn: Ve con Blaine…!- grito, Kurt se asusto, Blaine se había comportado esta noche, pero temía que no siguiera esa postura estando solos

Blaine: Okey… soy tu mula- grito divertido a su amigo

Finn: Así me gusta- grito, pero solo consiguió un "vete al diablo" de parte de Blaine, pero todo con amor :D

Blaine comenzó a caminar, pero se percato de algo…. Kurt no lo seguía ¬¬

Blaine: ¿Kurt?- pregunto girando para ver donde había perdido al castaño, pero este no había dado un paso, ya se encontraban solos en las calles bañadas por aún una espesa oscuridad

Kurt: ¿sí?- dijo temeroso

Blaine: vamos anda… esta noche te demostré lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…. O ¿no?- esto era muy cierto, Blaine en cierto modo había "arriesgado su vida" , y así aún si Sebastian no lo hubiera elegido, él hubiera peleado de todas formas, nadie se metía con Kurt, nadie que no fuera él…

Kurt: mmm si... gracias….- dijo bajo, pero comenzó a seguir a Blaine, en el camino de esas dos o tres cuadras el silencio reinó, pero fue un silencio cómodo, que no era silencio del todo en sus cabezas, los dos volaban en ilusiones… Cuando llegaron a la casa

Blaine: Perdón Kurt por lo que tuviste que pasar hoy… no volverá a…- se vio interrumpido por el castaño

Kurt: Blaine no tienes que disculparte… digamos que… fue algo que tenía que pasar, esta noche fue del destino… ¿okey?- pregunto mirando a Blaine

Blaine: Okey Kurt… estoy feliz de que… me hayas perdonado, fui un idiota y…- de nuevo Kurt tomaba la palabra

Kurt: esta noche no solo te ganaste mis disculpas Blaine- dijo, esto sorprendiendo a Blaine, que levanto las cejas confundido- sino que también esto, por defenderme de Mike- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla…. Pero seguido de esto miro a Blaine a los ojos y le planto un rápido, pero tierno beso sobre los labios al moreno, al despegar sus labios, Blaine miro lentamente a Kurt a la cara, pero este se encontraba cerrando los ojos fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño… ¿cómo esperando?

Blaine: ¿Kurt?- dijo mirando los ojos cerrados de Kurt, y este comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, pero con la mirada gacha, y lentamente haciendo un recorrido del suelo hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada color avellana totalmente enamorada de Blaine, y dejo que él vea esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, para Blaine esos ojos eran oasis en medio del desierto, en los cuales quería hundirse…

Kurt: lo siento… es que…- dijo dudoso

Blaine: ¿qué?- pregunto curioso

Kurt: Me arrepentí al pensar en tu… reacción… ahora temo que me golpes al ver como casi matas a Sebastian- dijo lo ultimo divertido

Blaine: No lo nombres, por favor… luego hablaremos de eso…- Kurt solo asintió de acuerdo con Blaine

Blaine: yy… ese beso fue por…- dijo como para que Kurt completara la oración

Kurt:… Fue por la golpiza que le diste por mí a ese cretino- dijo sonriente

Blaine rió, pero después miro a Kurt a los ojos, y quedo hipnotizado, se acerco de a poco

Kurt: mmmm Blaine…- lo paro ingenuamente

Blaine: ¿sí?

Kurt: debo entrar- dijo abriendo la puerta…

Blaine: Adiós Kurt….

Kurt: Adiós Blaine…..

Kurt no cerro la puerta, espero perder a Blaine de vista, y ahí si la cerro, estaba muy feliz no podía para de sonreír, Blaine no solo lo había defendido ante una pandilla entera, sino que también había sido amable con él, lo había llevado a su casa, y había recibido su beso al parecer muy alegre, Kurt se estaba derritiendo por Blaine…

El castaño suspiro al volver a pensar en ese beso, en todas las beses que había sido besado por Blaine... y se mordió el labio inferior

Burt: ¿Kurt…?- la voz de su padre resonó en la cocina, Kurt intento lentamente y en puntitas de pie subir las escaleras, pero Burt lo vio…

Burt: ¿en dónde estabas jovencito?- dijo autoritario cruzándose de brazos

Kurt: Papá- grito del susto y sonrió nervioso con los ojos bien abiertos- emmm… yo estaba con Finn y sus amigos- dijo negando, ni él sabía ¿por qué?, Burt lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, era su padre, sabía muy bien que Kurt en algo estaba mintiendo, el castaño se puso más nervioso por esto y siguió- ehh Finn me dijo- trago sonoramente- que se quedará a dormir en la casa de Joe

Burt: ah está bien, ese es un buen chico- Kurt asintió pensando que había convencido a su padre…

Burt: y ¿a ti te trajo….?- pregunto mirándolo fijo por el nerviosismo notable de la cara de su hijo

Kurt: MetrajoFinn- dijo rápido, para que su padre no crea que estaba buscando excusas o cosas así

Burt: Kurt, no tienes que mentirme- dijo sin quitarle la vista aún

Kurt: Papá ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?, además ¿quién podría haberme traído?- dijo riendo y frunciendo el ceño... como diciendo "es absurdo"

Burt: Tal vez me hace pensar que me estas mintiendo el hecho de que te vi llegar muy sonriente con Blaine…- Kurt se quedo congelado ante las palabras de su padre- descuida Kurt… apenas los vi llegar fui a la cocina, quería que tengan privacidad…-dijo dándole la espalda a Kurt

Kurt: ¿Para qué necesitaría YO privacidad con Anderson?- intento imitar su tono terco que usualmente usaba para hablar sobre Blaine…

Burt: yyy… creo que no quiero averiguarlo, tal vez tú si…- dijo su padre riendo y caminando hacia su respectiva habitación, dejando atrás a un Kurt avergonzado y sonrojado por el comentario de su padre…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

NARRO YO

Kurt se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, tenia los cabellos desordenados y salvajes, pero esto no le quitaba el toque angelical de su bello rostro, no se había puesto su pijama celeste claro como siempre lo hacía, antes de dormir se había puesto solo unos shorts cortos y una musculosa blanca vieja que había encontrado en el primer cajón que abrió . Se escuchaban fuertes ruidos, carcajadas, y la voz de Finn y Burt, seguramente se encontrarían viendo la televisión como todas las mañanas antes de cada uno comenzar su rutina.

Kurt quien estaba durmiendo placenteramente, comenzó a escuchar esos ruidos molestos que resonaban en sus delicados tímpanos, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y asimilar que lo había despertado, y se molesto. Lo peor que había en el mundo era un Kurt malhumorado por las mañanas, el castaño miró su reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba por vestirse e ir a la escuela, pero…

Kurt: No puede ser- grito desesperado, las clases ya habían empezado hace una hora y media y él se encontraba aún algo adormilado, y hoy era un día muy importante, la razón por la que Kurt no se había vestido con su pijama para dormir, fue que se paso la noche estudiando cosas que en verdad no entendía para un examen de matemáticas, faltaba una media hora para el momento del examen. Kurt corrió escaleras abajo, tendría que haberse vestido rápido para la escuela, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes regañar a Burt por no haberlo despertado a tiempo, el castaño estaba histérico y caminaba hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba la televisión y el sillón…

Kurt: ¿Papá como no me levantaste?!- comenzó a gritar con la voz más aguda que lo normal, cercano al llegar a la sala..

NARRA KURT

Me encamine furioso, muy furioso, no saben cuánto, a hablar con papá, mejor dicho a gritarle, lo hice, pero mire hacia todos lados y no lo encontré.

En lugar de papá me encontré en medio de la habitación siendo visto por caras divertidas

Finn: Hola hermano al fin te levastaste!... – me saludo Finn muy feliz para un día de escuela- y al parecer algo molesto- termino alcanzándome una taza de café.

Yo estaba totalmente avergonzado y no sabía si cubrirme o saludar a los demás

Joe: Hey Kurt no saludas- me saludo ahora Joe

Wess: hey bella durmiendo al fin, pensamos que nunca sedería el hechizo- me dijo divertido, yo puse mi mejor bitch/face, para que me deje de hablar directamente

Thad: si estuvimos a punto de llamar a Blaine para que rompa el hechizo- siguió riendo, yo me enrojecí como un tomate, pero no podía dejar que se burlaran de mi en mi propia casa, y bajo la presencia de Finn…

David: ¿Sabes cómo se rompe el hechizo verdad?- me dijo sonriendo a punto de estallar a carcajadas

Kurt: si- dije cortante rodando los ojos- y ¿ustedes saben cómo le romperé la cara a cada uno si no paran de molestarme?- grite tan agudo que resonó como eco dentro de la casa, no fue mi intención es que no pude evitarlo

Todos se quedaron aterrorizados, aún no me había conocido por las mañanas, comenzaron a prestarle atención a la televisión. Nick no había dicho ni una palabra, pero en un momento pude ver que le paso algo que parecía ser billetes a Wess, le reste importancia.

Kurt: Finn lo olvidé- dije nuevamente desesperado- tengo un examen en unos minutos, sé qué prefieres quedarte con estos vagos en casa, pero yo quiero tener un futuro, así que levanta tu trasero de ese sillón y llévame a la escuela- dije cruzándome de brazos, Finn quiso replicar- dije ahora- le conteste

NARRO YO

Finn: Dios Kurt cálmate- le grito a su hermano- pareces una mujer durante su periodo- siguió muy enojado con Kurt por su actitud histérica. El castaño se avergonzó por la forma en que Finn lo puso en su lugar- Mira hoy no hay clases, es que- Todos comenzaron a reír, y darse miradas cómplices, incluso Finn – es que la mayoría de los profesores están enfermo, al parecer alguien puso demasiado laxante en la máquina de cafés de la sala de profesores ayer- termino a carcajadas, ya no podía aguantarse…

Kurt: ¿se creen graciosos?- pregunto Kurt molesto, y al darse cuenta que todos seguían riendo, e ignorándolo, siguió- pudieron haberlos matado, sin contar que ya los enfermaron, dios, están locos… son increíbles…

Thad: pero bien que te salvamos de tu examen, ¿o no?- dijo Thad con aires de "nos debes la vida"

Kurt: Lo sé… pero hubiera sido considerado de su parte avisarme, para que no me pasara la noche completa tratando de entender esas horribles matemáticas, la verdad es que me exaspera no poder entenderlas… - dijo tomándose en rostro con sus manos

Kurt: Hablando de matemáticas… ¿y Blaine?- pregunto tratándose de sonar desinteresado y dándole un sorbo al café que le había entregado su hermano

Nick: NOOOOOO- grito Nick, cubriéndose la cara y escondiéndola entre sus rodillas, ya que estaba sentado en el sillón

Wess: WOOOUUU- grito saltando- me acabo de ganar 25 dólares- dijo sonriéndole en la cara a Nick, que ya estaba fastidiado- Gracias Kurt- seguido de decir esto abrazo a Kurt, aún dando brincos

Kurt: ¿Gracias?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño con las manos en la cintura, y en realidad era una imagen graciosa, o sea era Kurt con unos short super cortos y algo apretados, tratándose de hacerse "el Divo" delante todos.

Thad: yo yo quiero explicar- pedio como niño de 5 años pidiendo ser el primero en jugar

Nick: okey- dijo aún molesto

Thad: Es que Nick y Wess apostaron, Nick dijo que podrías pasar al menos 15 minutos sin preguntar por Blaine- le conto a Kurt riendo- pero la verdad es que- dio una carcajada- no aguantaste ni 5 minutos- Kurt estaba nuevamente rojo, claro los Warbles estaban más simpáticos, pero eran molestos e irritantes, no dejaban de hacerle bromas

Kurt: mejor me voy a estudiar- dijo nervioso, por su cara

David: ¿y si esperas a Blaine, para que te de unas eróticas clases?- dijo guiñándole un ojo al castaño, que ya no soportaba más lo rojo de su cara, sentía que si recibía una burla más su cara estallaría …

Finn: Woow woow David… es mi hermano menor, no te pases- le advirtió a su amigo, algo sobre protector por Kurt

Kurt: primero David eres un idiota y segundo… Finn tenemos la misma edad- dijo rodando los ojos

Finn: si pero yo siempre te defiendo, y eso me convierte en el mayor- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

El timbre resonó en la habitación, todos miraron a Kurt

Kurt: Yo no voy- dijo levantando las cejas

Wess: menos- dijo este levantando la mano

Nick: olvídenlo- dijo Nick al ver que todos lo miraban

Joe Thad y Dave: Yo no- dijeron a coro

Finn: Okey, yo iré- dijo, rodó los ojos y suspiró cansado, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, este se ausento por algunos minutos, Kurt se sentó en un sillón de dos que estaba al lado del sillón grande donde estaban los Warblers y por unos minutos cerró los ojos adormilándose un poco

Finn: Kurt siéntate bien que Blaine se quiere sentar también-fijo este zamarreando un poco para que despertara…

Kurt: mmmmm- se quejo- 5 minutos más papá- era obvio Kurt no sabía ni donde estaba, se había dormido

Blaine: Vamos dormilón- dijo suave el moreno para no asustarlo, con este "llamado" el castaño reacciono de inmediato, abriendo totalmente los ojos de golpe, con una cara de "¿dónde estoy?"

Kurt: Bla-Blaine- dijo sonriendo nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar, y se vio aliviado al ver que se encontraba donde se había dormido…

Blaine: Hola Kurt… ¿dormiste bien?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño, que ya tendría que estar en el libro de records guinnes por el chico que se ruborizo más veces en un día que una persona promedio en un mes… XD

Kurt: Bien bien…- seguía nervioso, y se removió un poco en el sillón para dejarle un espacio a Blaine

Blaine: Lindos shorts…- dijo sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, Kurt casi muere al escuchar ese comentario, porque en verdad ese shorts dejaba poco a la imaginación, el castaño miro su propio short nervioso, se cubrió con ambas manos

Kurt: Gracias- susurro, todos lo miraban divertidos

Wess: mmm interesante… estuviste haciéndote "el Divo" con esos shorts delante de nosotros, pero ahora cuando llega Blaine te da vergüenza tenerlo puestos- Kurt quería matar a Wess, pero moría de vergüenza, por las bromas y por sus shorts

Kurt: Voy a cambiarte- dijo rápido y comenzó a caminar velozmente a las escaleras y así llegar a su habitación

Thad: Kurt espera, olvidaste algo….- le grito Thad al castaño

Kurt: ¿Ahora qué quieres Thad?- pregunto dándose la vuelta molesto

Thad: ¿No te acuerdas? le ibas a pedir ayuda a Blaine para el examen de matemáticas- dijo este entusiasmado

Kurt: mentira!, yo no iba a hacer eso- grito negando molesto e indignado

Blaine: Ahora que Thad me hizo recordar, te quería ofrecer comenzar de nuevo con las clases…. Claro solo si quieres

Kurt: emm- dijo negando- veras Blaine… yoo…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando las cejas de repente, como intentando buscar una excusa

Blaine: Solo… solo piénsalo quieres- dijo acompañado de sus manos, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior

Kurt: Okey, lo pensare- dijo serio, para luego desaparecer subiendo las escaleras

Kurt pensaba tener en cuenta la propuesta de Blaine, pero dudaba al pensar en lo que había sucedido la ultima y apropósito, primera clase que había tenido con Blaine. El castaño se dio una ducha, se lavo los dientes, etc.

Se vistió, con unos pantalones negros que hacían que sus piernas luzcan más perfectas si eso podía ser posible, y una remera blanca, la verdad no quiso lucirse con su atuendo, porque ya podía pensar en las bromas de los demás, como por ejemplo "te arreglaste para Blaine" y cosas así

Bajo las escaleras, ya era la hora de almorzar, pero los chicos aún miraban atontados un partido repetido de futbol, y al verlo le silbaron como a una chica que pasa por la calle

Finn: Kurt!- dijo feliz nuevamente

Kurt: No Finn, tu hazte el almuerzo, yo hare el mío- dijo cortante, caminando hacia la cocina

Thad: por favor- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito mojado

David y Joe: Por favor no seas malo…- dijeron a coro los dos, en verdad todos tenían hambre

Wess: que se lo pida Blaine, ahí seguro nos dice que si- dijo divertido

Kurt: ¿Saben qué? cambie de parecer, les hare el almuerzo a todos- dijo sonriendo- menos a ti- dijo mirando a Wess

Wess: Oh vamos!- dijo jugueteando con el brazo del castaño

Kurt: Lo hago si jadeas y ladras como perro- dijo divertido y orgulloso de su posición

Wess: Nooo- se quejo

Kurt: Okey... no comes- y sonrió burlón

Wess: okey- suspiro vencido al ver que todos lo miraban riendo- guau guau agg agg- dijo como un autentico perro, y todos rieron al ver como Kurt lo había puesto en su lugar…

Kurt cocino huevos fritos con tocino, cocino demasiado, porque era para muchas personas… o sea eran Blaine, Finn, David, Nick, Joe, Thad y Wess…

Todos lo aplaudieron cuando empezó a poner las porciones sobre la mesa. Todos se sentaron a comer, Kurt había elegido los platos para cada uno, a Blaine le dio la porción que se veía más deliciosa y era la más abundante

Todos: Gracias Kurt- dijeron que casi no se entendió, porque ya se habían metido algo de comida a la boca

David: en la noche salimos al bar "scandles", ¿o no?- pregunto causando la curiosidad del castaño

Thad y Wess: Obviamente- dijeron orgullosos

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir Kurt?- pregunto el moreno con una cálida sonrisa

Kurt: La verdad… yo no salgo a bares, ni bebo…- trato de justificarse para no ir, no se sentía del todo cómodo con todos, todavía era algo tímido

Wess: Vamos Kurt, te mereces un día entero con los Warblers al haber sido valiente ayer- dijo wess esta vez muy en serio

Kurt: ¿Valiente?, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero a cada segundo estaba a punto de mojar mis pantalones- dijo recordando lo sucedido

Nick: puede ser... pero al menos no intentaste huir, y además me divertí cuando le contestaste a Mike y a Sam

David: es verdad- dijo riendo- ¿líder de la mafia china? – todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas, incluso Kurt

Finn: ¿Boca de trucha?- agrego aún riendo como todos los demás

Kurt: Acepto un día con ustedes, pero lo del Bar lo pensaré

Joe: ¿Vamos a mi casa en mi nueva camioneta?

Kurt: ¿tienes una camioneta nueva?

Finn: en realidad es como una casa rodante…

Kurt: wow, siempre quise estar en una casa rodante

Blaine: Entonces que estamos esperando…

Todos se pusieron de pie, juntaron los platos, y salieron de la casa, para aventurarse con la nueva "casa rodante de Joe"


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

NARRA KURT

La "camioneta" de Joe no resulto ser una simple camioneta o tráiler o algo así, literalmente era una casa rodante no podía ser otra cosa, o sea vamos, era una digna casa rodante de una estrella de rock, y ahora que lo noto, Joe estaba muy bien vestido, como Blaine cuando vino a mi cosa con su "faceta de niño bueno" la verdad no quise molestarlo para que por un rato se olvidaran de mi existencia, porque aunque disfrute de sus charlas cuando estuvimos comiendo, eran sumamente irritantes, lo único que sabían hacer era molestarme, y más ahora que contaban con la presencia de Blaine. Él no les daba mucha importancia, solo… daba una pequeña sonrisa y me miraba, pero eso solo hacía que yo me pusiera más avergonzado y nervioso, ¿cómo aguantaría sus tonterías un día entero?, no quise quedarme solo en casa, así que supongo tendría que soportarlos o sufrirlos mejor dicho.

La casa rodante era inmensa me preguntaba de donde la sacaron, no creo que la hayan robado, o si fuera así serían muy idiota, bueno… más idiota de lo que ya son, o sea el caso era que robaron una casa rodante inmensa, la cual es imposible no notarla, ya que era de color un negro metálico muy llamativo… Seria firmar un pase gratis a la prisión, así que descarte esa idea, ya lo averiguaría…

En fin, la casa rodante al entrar tenía una cabina para dos, al adentrarme un poco más, había otra "habitación" que contaba con un plasma gigante y unos ocho asientos más, que se distribuían en asientos de dos compañeros, dejando en el medio de las de la s2 filas cada una con 2 pares de asientos, un pequeño pasillo.. Que al final de este tenía un mini bar…

La siguiente habitación tenía una consola de videojuegos, dos camas como literas bastante grandes, yo pensaría que no solo para una sola persona, tenia mesas como las de un restaurante, pequeñas contra las ventanas, así podías ver el "paisaje", al pasar, y al final de todo tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño, para mí eso ya era un lujo.

Al terminar de explorar toda la casa, Joe nos pidió que nos sentáramos, y se fue a la cabina del conductor junto con Nick, no quería ni mirar a Wess, Thad ni David, o sea los que más me molestaban.

Thad se sentó rápidamente al lado de David y me miraban sonriendo como dos tontos, no me tome el trabajo ni de mirarlos, vi que Finn estaba sentado con su asiendo de compañero vacio, Wess me empuje brutalmente y se apresuro a sentarse al lado de Finn

Wess Thad David: ¿Donde te vas a sentar?- preguntaron sonriendo

Kurt: En cualquier lado, y además ¿a ustedes que le importa?- le dije cortante ya no podía soportarlos, complotaban en mi contra, estaba enojado, pero no podía reclamarle a nadie…

Wess: ¿En cualquier lado?- me pregunto aún sonriendo e insinuante,¿ como podían ser tan mal pensados?… es decir… tienen la mente más sucia que un basurero- ¿como en el regazo de Blaine?- y empezó a reírse de mí, mierda es el colmo!...

Kurt: Idiota- dije tratando de golpearlo, pero me sujeto de las muñecas, ¿por qué soy tan debilucho? – Suéltame Wess- le reclame aún intentando zafarme, cuando de pronto siento dos mano sujetar suavemente mi cintura

Blaine: Wess ya déjalo, eres insoportable- dijo mirando fijo a Wess, que me soltó de inmediato, claro, al lado de Blaine nadie es tan rudo- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?- me pregunto suave y tranquilo, aún detrás mío, pero apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo me sonroje, al instante de sentir el toque de sus manos en mi cintura, fue como mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, pero ahora al sentirlo hablarme al oído, estaba en un estado de éxtasis total, creo que hasta cerré los ojos por un momento

Blaine: ¿Kurt?- siguió esperando que yo reaccione…

Kurt: Okey- dicho esto me apresure a sentarme del lado de la ventana, para distraerme en el viaje

Wess: A Kurt le gusta estar acorralado ¿eh?- le dijo a Thad en vos alta para molestarme nuevamente, ¿cuando se cansan?, ¿dónde está el botón de apagado?, o mejor aún ¿el de autodestrucción?

Thad: Eso es!... contra la pared…, digo del lado de la ventana- se apresuro a corregir su "inocente error"

Blaine solo juntaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y seguía sonriéndome

Ellos siguieron así por mucho rato, intente ignorarlos, mientras el viaje se me hacia eterno, parecían como horas…

Kurt: Finn- grite, ya no quería soportarlos…

David: Oh no… otro berrinche infantil-dijo cansado- Finn esta roncando

Kurt: ¿como si a esta hora esta en clase? No tendría que tener sueño

Thad: Kurt… ¿te das cuenta que vamos unas dos horas de viaje?- me pregunto desde su asiento delante mío

Kurt: y ¿que tiene?, tenemos que ir a la casa de Joe ¿o no?, nos invito

Todos trataron de ahogar risitas…

Kurt: ¿qué?- pregunte como un iluso, me sentía un estúpido…, todos me ignoraban hasta Blaine se reía por lo bajo mirando la televisión

Kurt: Blaine si tu no me dices me tiro por la ventana y hablo en serio-le dije decidido, aunque no soy un tonto para hacerlo, solo quería armar un… bueno no era un berrinche en sí, mejor dicho una "manifestación de mi descontento" con respecto a lo que escondían

Blaine: Okey- dijo removiéndose para acortar la distancia que yo había impuesto al casi estamparme contra la ventana para estar lo más lejos de él- Mira, sabíamos que no querrías ir al bar… así que…- Wess David y Thad comenzaron a reír- te mentimos, emm, no vamos a la casa de Joe… Vamos a pasear con la casa rodante por Witteville, que es donde queda "scandles" y la casa de Joe también… pero no te dejares ir a ningún lado, así a la noche estamos listo para el bar…- termino sonriendo

Kurt: wow wow wow- dije pausado tratando de asimilar todo- ¿están consciente de que esto es un secuestro no?- pregunte serio, no quiero mostrar debilidad con ellos, porque ya se están aprovechando mucho de mi timidez

Blaine: Vamos Kurt- me susurro atrayéndome más hacia él con su brazo que estaba por mis hombros- no seas un aguafiestas, solo nos divertiremos… además si no quieres entrar al bar… yo podría hacerte compañía si estás de acuerdo…

Kurt: Blaine no es que no quiera, pero- piensa Kurt piensa- es que… mi papá… si mi papá no sabe nada acerca de esto, así que creo que debería volver…

Blaine: Kurt, Finn ya le pidió permiso a Burt, y los dejo a los dos…- me dijo con una sonrisa cálida, no puede ser hasta papá complota contra mí, ¿por qué?, comencé a respirar profundamente para calmarme, creo que tenía un poco de miedo por Blaine…

Blaine: Kurt, no me temas… todo estará bien, después de todo como tú dices soy "el matón Anderson"- dijo tomando mi mano…

Kurt: creo que eso es lo que más me asusta sabes…- le conteste nervioso, porque me miraba como para que hablara

Blaine: No temas, yo nunca te haría daño… o sea, sé que me comporte como un idiota, pero no volverá a pasar, ¿okey?- me dijo con las sonrisa más hermoso y sincera que he podido presenciar en mi insignificante existencia humana, la verdad me calmo de una forma tan particular, me serene al ver esa sonrisa, y asentí alegre al notar la protección y seguridad que empezaba a sentir al lado de Blaine… Mi Blaine… suena tan genial…

Pasamos todo el día divirtiéndonos en la casa rodante de Joe, hicimos un mini campeonato con los video juegos, yo llegue a la final con David, pero me hizo morder el polvo de una manera monumental, merecía ganar, así que no me queje, ni pensé en hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso fue raro de mi parte no hacerlo. Antes de retomar movimiento, ya que para divertirnos paramos en un estacionamiento público, ya que Joe no podía jugar y manejar al mismo tiempo, y lo confirmamos, ya que el imbécil intento hacerlo ¬¬

Bueno como decía antes de retomar el movimiento, comimos algo, también miramos algunas películas, y luego partimos. Yo estaba absolutamente seguro de que no entraría a ese Bar, por nada, además no le veo la diversión a emborracharme junto a los Warblers y con extraños que no conozco, que seguramente estarían deprimidos ahogando sus penas en alcohol, no eso no tiene nada de divertido. Al llegar todos estaban eufóricos, preguntándose como tontos "¿Me veo bien?" ¬¬

Wess: Bueno Kurt este será tu primera vez en un bar…. Ajam tu primera vez- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

Kurt: Dios Wess… ¿Por qué eres tan pervertido? – le dije sin ganas, porque la verdad, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus burlas, no tenia objetico discutir, porque la idiotez no se le curara jamás al parecer

Finn: Paren niños- dijo separándonos- Bueno ya es hora bajemos…- dijo levantando los brazos y dando un brinco

Kurt: Finn realmente no bajare… tendrán que llevarme a rastras si quieren lograrlo, y créeme no lo harán…- le advertí a mi hermano

Wess: ¿A rastras?... mmm… eso puede arreglarse- dijo mirando a Thad que ya había captado el mensaje, o eso dio a entender dando una sonrisa, los dos me tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a llevarme a la puerta

Blaine: Chicos déjenlo, yo me quedare aquí con él- dijo apartándome de Wess y Thad

Finn: Esta bien, pero Blaine…- trago nervioso porque todos lo mirábamos a ver que iba a decir- no quiero que tu y Kurt…- hizo un movimiento con la cadera hacían adelante y hacia atrás sucesivamente acompañado con sus manos como atrayendo algo hacia el- ¿me entiendes no?

Kurt: FINN! – grite dándole pequeños golpes en un brazo, como se atrevía a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza delante de todos, se lo hubiera dicho en privado… Dioss….

Blaine rio y siguió- Descuida amigo, no lo haremos, estamos yendo lento- me miro riendo al decir esto

Kurt: disculpa ¿estamos?... eso me suena a plural- le conteste tratando de tener un aire de "superioridad", pero estaba tan sonrojado que creo que no lo logre, porque todos se seguían riendo, ahora incluso Finn, esto sí que es ser patético

Finn: Como digas Kurt…-dijo divertido, no, no me había creído ni una sola palabra, dicho esto Joe David Wess Nick Thad y Finn se fueron al bar, dejándome solo con… Blaine…

Blaine: Entonces…. ¿qué quieres hacer?... – me pregunto como un niño pequeño

Kurt: En verdad… quiero volver a mi casa- dijo sentándome abrazando mis rodillas flexionadas…

Blaine se lo quedo mirando un momento: ¿por qué siempre eres tan adorable?- me dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarme….

Kurt: mmm quiero ver una película: dije nervioso, retirándome rápido de la habitación hacia la estantería de películas de Joe…

Kurt: ¿qué genero quieres? – grite desde dónde estaba, obviamente preguntándole a Blaine

No me contesto a sí que estaba tomando algunas de terror, porque no quería ver una película de romance justamente con Blaine, pero

Blaine: Quiero una de terror- dijo abrazándome por detrás en la cintura…

Kurt: Ohhh mierda Blaine…- grite aterrorizado…- no vuelvas a hacer eso…

Blaine: ¿Qué?- pregunto divertido por mi reacción

Kurt: A asustarme de esa manera, y tampoco me abraces así… invades mi espacio personal

Blaine: ¿Espacio personal?- me pregunto fingiendo una cara de "¿Ah?", yo solo lo aparte con mi mano en su cara, aunque me reí no pude aguantar, Blaine es muy gracioso la verdad, y es lindo, e inteligente y… No, concéntrate Kurt ¿qué estás diciendo?, a las películas recuerda, a las películas!

Blaine me dio en mano una película "La noche infernal", que nombre tan absurdo

Kurt: ¿En serio?- le pregunte frunciendo el seño

Blaine: ¿qué?, me dijeron que es buena, no me digas que tienes miedo..- me dijo divertido

Kurt: Claro que no- le dije tirándole una almohada…

Blaine: Descuida, si aparece un fantasma yo te cuidare- me dijo abrazándome

Kurt: Suéltame Blaine, te estás volviendo tan molesto como Wess

Blaine: No es cierto!- me dijo aún riendo, claro como puedo esperar hablar en serio con Anderson

Pusimos "Play" a la película, se trataba de un grupo de personas que alquilaban una casa en un lugar muy apartado de la zona, las primeras noches la pasaban bien, pero una noche comenzaron a escuchar ruidos y voces, ordenando que se vayan, pero no lo hicieron, y entonces en la noche todo se descontrola, y cuando quieren salir de la casa para huir, todo está oscuro, y no pueden salir, es como que no existe el mundo, que solo existe la casa, y el "fantasma" que los va asesinando brutalmente de a poco. La verdad me causo más miedo del que pensaba me podría llegar a causar, muchas veces abrace sin darme cuenta a Blaine, pero no se molesto, se acomodaba más cerca mío.

La película termino y me apresure a encender la luz, porque aún tenía miedo, volví a sentarme al lado de Blaine en mi asiento, pero comenzó a burlarse de mi diciendo que era un cobarde y cosas así imitándome gritando asustado, y comencé a golpearlo, y quise correr, pero me jalo hacia él, sin malas intenciones, solo estábamos jugando, pero caí acostados en los dos asientos con Blaine encima, no planeamos esto ninguno de los dos estoy seguro, pero… solo se dio

Blaine reía y yo también, pero después de un momento caímos en la cuenta de nuestras posiciones, Blaine me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo igual, me era imposible no mirar esos ojos avellana, eran tan hermoso, esa tonalidad caramelo me volvía loco, sin cruzar palabras nos aproximamos al mismo tiempo, y unimos nuestros labios en un beso muy dulce, era lento, y perfecto. Pero supe que no debería seguir con eso, es más no tendría que haber dejado que sucediera, soy un tonto

Kurt: Blaine creo que no deberíamos seguir- dije apartando con fuerza a Blaine, pero él se aprovecho de la abertura de mis labios, y lentamente metió su lengua caliente en mi boca, ¿por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien? Blaine comenzó a bajar besando hasta mi cuello, me estremecí al sentirlo y más cuando caí en la cuenta me estaba dando pequeños morisco que me hacían volar, me mordía con tanto deseo que en momentos dolía, pero me calmaba cuando pasaba su lengua por mi piel adolorida, no pude evitar comenzar a gemir, y pedir que se detenga, pero creo que mis gemidos entusiasmaron mas a Blaine, porque lo comenzó a vagar sus manos por mi cuerpo, comenzó a besarme esta vez más apasionadamente al meter sus manos por debajo de mi remera, lo volví a apartar

Kurt: Bla- Blaine… para… pueden llegar en cualquier momento- jadié entrecortadamente, estaba excitado, el peligro de que nos descubran era ya muy excitante…

Blaine: No me importa- me contesto contra mi cuello, mientras comenzaba a succionar, y trabajarlo ahora más desesperadamente…

Ya no pude más, aunque Blaine no toco mis partes, porque cuando sentía sus manos bajando lo paraba inmediatamente, me deje entregar a la sensación tan placentera se su "trabajo" en mi delicado y sensible cuello…. No pude evitar a gemir, cada vez más fuerte… se sentí tan bien…

Kurt: mmmm Bla-blaine….

Finn: MIERDA BLAINE KURT ¿QUE HACEN?!- Escuche gritar a Finn

Wess: WOWW, con que por eso querían quedarse solo….

Yo empuje a Blaine, y cayó al suelo, pobre le dolió mucho, pero no quería que Finn me vea debajo de él, por suerte no nos vio, porque nos tapaba el par de asientos de adelante, pero si me escucho que vergüenza…

Kurt: Finn!- grite por la sorpresa- no es lo que crees, solo fueron unos besos nada más, en serio, no le digas a papá

Finn: no, no le diré, pero… -suspiro- mejor olvídenlo…- dijo vencido, esto alivio el miedo de que me acuse con mi papá, pero no alivio las burlas que ya estaban comenzando de parte de hasta Nick ahora….


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULA 14:

NARRA KURT

Estaba en mi clase de literatura, la cual me gusta mucho, y me destaco bastante con mis historias, pero la profesora falto por quien sabe qué razón, no me importa para ser honesto, me encuentro todo el tiempo pensando en la noche anterior, encima Jeff, debe haberse ido de viaje ya, porque tenía planeado irse el día enterior, pero como no hubo clases por el "accidente" del laxante en el café de sala de profesores, no pude despedirme de él, la verdad ya comienzo a extrañarlo, me gustaría que este aquí, para contarle todo sobre la noche anterior, los warblers, el bar, Blaine… su beso fue tan profundo, con una sola acción de repente me vi despojado de mi cordura, si él me vuelve loco, por suerte la cosa no paso a mayores, en verdad me enfade cuando Finn nos interrumpió, pero le agradezco ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo peor hubiera sido que llegaran después, quien sabe en que "situación" me encontraría, con Blaine nunca se sabe, los chicos me molestaban, así que mencione el tema de sus cambios de estilos tan repentinos, y Blaine me conto, que todos vienen de familias con dinero, pero su filosofía es la del socialismo o algo así, y por eso mandan a sus hijos a estudiar a una escuela pública, la verdad no le veo el sentido, porque ni sé que significa socialismo, así que solo asentí con una de cara "ah ya veo" , y la razón de su cambio de ropa es que sus padres piensan que son unos ángeles, porque en verdad lo eran cuando llegaron a Mckinley, pero como ellos eran "los niños ricos" o "de papi", los habían molestado por mucho tiempo, en toda la primaria, porque desde luego ellos eran amigos de la infancia, por eso son tan unidos, y habían creado esa pandilla para dejar de ser acosados por el resto, y cada vez cometían acciones más desagradables hasta convertirse en los brabucones de la escuela, pero en realidad según ellos no son así, ellos siguen sabiendo lo que son, buenos chicos, yo cuestione esto, pero ahora al tenerlos al menos un día cerca logre ver que lo que decían era cierto, como Finn me lo había dicho, no tardas mucho tiempo en saber que son buenos aunque parezcan lo contrario, me disculpe con ellos, porque a decir verdad yo había sido algo prejuicioso, la primera impresión que tuve de Blaine fue que se vestía como un vagabundo les conté, a lo que todos rieron, pero Blaine me contesto, "vez el prejuicio es solo ignorancia", quien podría pensar que tan sabias palabras saldrían de la boca de Anderson, Ohh el prejuicio otra vez.

Al tener tan buena información bajo mi manda a la siguiente burla de ellos, amenacé con contarles a sus padres si no me dejaban de molestar constantemente, a lo que ellos casi entran en pánico, pidiéndome casi de rodillas que los disculpara, y si un Hummel siempre sabe cómo manejar buena información, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esa posición, con ellos en la palma de mi mano, aunque en realidad solo lo dije para que pararan, porque a decir verdad, ya me estaban cayendo bien, lo de irritante lo compensaban con buenos chiste, simpatía y a veces siendo algo amable, así que solo los asuste, claro, ellos no habían pensado que el lindo gatito de Hummel tenía garras en sus patitas, emmm creo que debo buscar mejores metáforas….

La campana que llamaba al receso retumbo en mis oídos aturdiéndome como despertador por las mañanas, guardé todas mis cosas que se encontraban desparramadas en la mesa, para fingir que hacia algo, y al ver que todos terminaron de salir del salón, Salí para adentrarme en los pasillos infestados de personas que solo sabían empujarme…

NARRO YO

El castaño caminaba dificultoso entre el tumulto de gente ruidosa y sobre exaltada por las hormonas como de costumbre, cuando vio a su amigo Jeff entre la multitud, lo noto por su tono de color rubio tan inconfundible, y corrió hacia el tropezando varias veces por empujones y personas en su camino, cuando llego al rubio…

Kurt: Jeff! No te has ido- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza sin soltarlo, estaba tan feliz de verlo, pero en realidad, estaba así de contento desde aquel beso con Blaine

Jeff: Wow!- grito primero asustado- ¿quién eres tú?, y ¿qué hiciste con mi porcelana?- pregunto divertido Jeff, mientras Kurt lo soltaba al darse cuenta que aún no lo había soltado y solo sonrió esperando una explicación de su amigo

Jeff: No me iré como no pudimos hacer nuestra falsa de novios, porque ayer no hubo clases por razones que se desconocen, negocie con mi mamá y me dejo quedarme, mientras ella visita a mi Tia- le contó el rubio victorioso a su amigo, pero después su sonrisa desapareció y siguió- pero a cambio, tengo que podar el césped por un mes- a esto Kurt comenzó a reír sin intención, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo

Jeff: y dime… ¿a que se debe este derrochamiento de ternura masiva por los pasillos…?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara el rubio, porque podía adivinar a que se debía esto

Kurt le conto en el receso de 15 minutos todo lo que más pude sobre la noche anterior a su amigo, muchas veces quedándose sin aliento por la velocidad de su voz al hablar, durante la "historia" pude ver todas las caras imaginables de Jeff, divertido al contarle las bromas que los Warblers le habían hecho, serio al contarle que lo habían "secuestrado" para ir a un bar, atontadamente enamorado al hablar de Nick, y de sorpresa y entusiasmo al contarle sobre su momento con Blaine…

Jeff: Wow… ¿dónde estoy yo cuando comienza la diversión?- se pregunto irónicamente a sí mismo por el gran día que había pasado Kurt…- el castaño no podía parar de sonreír, sin decir nada, y refregarse la cara cada segundo por su emoción

La campana volvió a retumbar en los pasillos, ahora asustando a un Jeff y Kurt muy distraídos por sus ilusiones

Jeff: Okey en esta clase estamos con Nick, vamos!- dijo rápido tomando a su amigo del brazo y corriendo al salón, llegando antes que nadie

Kurt: pero ¿listo para qué?- pregunto Kurt, zafándose del agarre del rubio

Jeff: Kurt!- grito suplicante- ¿no recuerdas?, prometiste ayudarme a darle celos a Nick- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, no por enojo, sino con algo de decepción y tristeza, porque después de todo Jeff seguía loco por Nick...

El castaño vio la cara de su amigo y se le partió el corazón, y pensó *que puede salir mal solo son 5 minutos*

Kurt: Okey Jeff te ayudare, te lo prometí, y además eres mi loco amigo, para eso estoy- y volvió a ver brillo en los ojos color café claro de su amigo, y siguió ahora más aliviado- pero me debes una…

Jeff: SISISISI- exclamo abrazándolo y estrujándolo- pero rápido que ya viene

Jeff se recostó por la pared del fondo del salón, esperando que Kurt se le acercara…

Kurt, hacían de campana en la puerta, hasta que vio a Nick doblar la esquina, y corrió hasta el fondo del salón encontrándose con Jeff

Como habían acordado el plan era que Jeff pensaría en Nick, y Kurt en Blaine, se estaban preparando...

Y cuando estaban ya tan cerca y a punto de unir sus labios en un beso casto obviamente, Kurt se sintió alado hacia atrás y así cayó al piso, pudo ver a un Nick con ojos llenos de furia y hambre de venganza, casi se le para el corazón nunca había conocido esta faceta de Nick, él se le tiro encima, pero fue parado por Jeff, que lo alejo de Kurt

Nick: ahhh lo defiendes a él ¿eh?- lo regaño a Jeff intentando llegar a Kurt para destrozarlo

Jeff: Nick no entiendes…- dijo algo alterado por el susto y la situación

Nick: ¿sabes qué, Jeff?...- dijo mirando al rubio frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en cintura- la verdad que no, no te entiendo – siguió diciendo negando con la cabeza mirando al piso para después volver la vista a Jeff, que no sabía si decir la verdad o mentir

Jeff: Kurt…- susurro el rubio a su amigo- … déjanos solos…- Kurt solo asintió y salió lentamente del salón…

NARRA NICK

Mi corazón, mis sentimientos, y mis ilusiones se veían pisoteados como un cigarrillo terminado a los pies de Jeff, mi primer y único amor…

Y ahora yo estaba allí… dispuesto a escucharlo, y él solo me miraba aturdido, con ojos de perro mojado, siendo que yo era la victima de todo esto, no él, tenía el descaro de tratar de hacerme sentir mal por cómo había reaccionado, pero yo hice lo que mi corazón y mi rabia me incitaron a hacer, no tengo la culpa de nada, si aquí hay un culpable es Kurt….

NORRO YO

Jeff: Nick… perdóname yo no debí—comenzó a decir cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y negando..

Nick: No Jeff, no debiste… y no estoy aquí por una disculpa, quiero razones, fundamentos, ¿por qué estabas a punto de besar a Kurt?, además estos días las veces que te salude te hiciste el indiferente, ¿qué? no sientes nada por mi…- Jeff solo lo miro sorprendido, pensó que sería más fácil evadir la verdad, pero no tuvo en cuenta que la mentira tiene patas cortas… Jeff solo se limito a mirar al suelo como un niño cuando es regañado por un director de escuela

Nick: mira si no sabes que sientes por mi… piénsalo ¿okey?- dijo aún enfadado y siguió, más tranquilo y sereno al ver los ojos de su amado- porque por más que este sumamente enojado contigo ahora….- cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y mirarlo ahora más cerca a los ojos- me he enamorado de ti Jeff… y no dejare que Kurt te aleje de mi…- termino diciendo, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del salón, pero Jeff lo tomo del brazo…

Nick: Jeff, suéltame por favor- le pidió vencido

Jeff suspiro y de repente soltó la sopa, le contó sobre toda la mentira…

Nick: pero... si te vi besarlo el otro día- dijo aún incrédulo y confundido

Jeff le explico que solo fue una broma de reconciliación. Nick se veía feliz y divertido ahora que sabía la verdad…

Nick: pero ¿por qué?- pregunto curioso, y nuevamente serio a Jeff

Jeff: Mira Nick… pensé que me habías olvidado, porque ya no me hablabas y solo me saludabas un día a la semana, me ignorabas también al pasarme al lado, y yo estaba furioso, te estaba empezando a odiar por haberme ilusionado en la fiesta y….- suspira algo triste, y serio- solo quería darte celos- dijo dejando en su rostro un pequeño puchero casi imperceptible…

Nick tomo su mejilla con su mano, y sin avisar comenzó a besarlo, dejo salir esas ganas de besarlo que había mantenido reprimidas por tanto tiempo…

Lo tomo de la cintura, así alzándolo y sentandolo sobre una mesa, sin descontinuar su beso… pero se vieron interrumpidos por el resto de los alumnos que comenzaban a acomodarse en el salón, entre estos un sorprendido Kurt, que se preguntaba a si mismo ¿cómo hacen estos dos para siempre acabar a los besos?

Los dos pararon, alejándose uno del otro con las respiraciones agitadas, pero sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro. Jeff bajo la mirada sentadose algo sonrojado en una silla, como siempre el único que lo podía sonrojar o poner nervioso era Nick.

Nick: ¿Quieres seguir esto en el siguiente receso dentro del baño?- se atrevió

Nick a susurrarle al oído a Jeff, este solo abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido, y al ver la reacción divertida de Nick, cerro la boca y se limito a asentir sonriente- Nos vemos… Te amo- se despidió de él para sentarse en su lugar.

Kurt se entretuvo en las horas de clases con la historia de Jeff, él cual ahora se encontraba tan contento como Kurt, todo era genial, todo estaba yendo de maravilla…

Al terminar las clases Kurt se despidió de Jeff en el estacionamiento, y se dispuso a salir de este para dirigirse a su casa, pero un "Hola" interrumpió su marcha

Blaine: Hola Kurt… ¿como estas?- saludo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, obviamente producida por ver al castaño…

Kurt: Hey Blaine, Hola, todo bien ¿y tú?- pregunto Kurt ocultando muy bien su emoción, y el aumento de velocidad en los latidos de su corazón

Blaine: si si bien…- contesto Blaine a la pregunta de Kurt, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando al piso, al ver que Kurt también lo hacía, y se mordió el lado inferior

Blaine: emmm sabes… estaba pensando… en la tarde con los chicos iremos a Lima Beam…

Kurt: qué bien!- dijo el castaño ahora feliz porque podía adivinar lo que eso significaba

Blaine:... y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo…- dijo vagamente y negó rápido y corrió lo que dijo.-Es decir con nosotros... te invito porque no sé si Finn ya lo hizo- se apresuro a terminar

Kurt: es muy dulce de tu parte, Blaine, pero…- comenzó a pensar en una excusa, pensó que si a Jeff le funcionaba hacerse el difícil, a él también le funcionaria

Blaine: Por favoooor- dijo el moreno con un tono exageradamente suplicante para hacer reír a Kurt, logrando esto..

Kurt: Okey está bien… - dijo aún riendo y mirando al suelo- no puedo decirte que no- dijo ahora con su vista fija en Blaine, este le sonrió…

Blaine: ¿Te llevo?- dijo sacándole la alarma a su auto con su mini control en las llaves del mismo...

Kurt: déjame pensarlo…- dijo tomándose el mentón, mirando hacían el cielo levantando una ceja- me encantaría… - respondió rápido y alegre

Blaine llevo respetuosamente a Kurt a su casa…

Al despedirse se gano un tierno beso en la mejilla…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

NARRA BLAINE

Ya no veo la hora de ver a mi hermoso castaño ojos color cielo. A decir verdad cada vez que pienso en él, es como que no es de este mundo, me causa una sensación tan repentina de "felicidad" y tranquilidad a la vez, y es tan perfecto, como… como un ángel, él es perfecto para mi, aunque todo el mundo dice que no existe la perfección y bla bla bla bla, pero si eso es cierto, Kurt es la persona que más se le acerca a esta, debe estar tan cerca que le puede susurrar con su hermosa vos al oído, Wow Anderson, tienes dotes de poeta… Bueno basta de catarsis y a ir a mi cita, bueno no cita exactamente, bueno se siento como una y… me gustaría mucho que fuera una… Tendría que haberle pedido que fuera una cita, ohh Anderson eres un idiota, fue tan difícil invitarlo, tontos nervios, no quiero imaginarme cuando le tenga que decir que estoy enamo…Bueno Anderson te estás desconcentrando nuevamente… a la cita! Es decir a la salida de amigos… Dios eso no tiene sentido…

NARRO

Blaine dejo una nota en la puerta de su refrigerador, por si sus padres volvían de su viaje, no se había comunicado mucho con ellos, estaba aprovechando el tiempo de no tener que dar explicaciones por volver tan tarde a nota les informaba que Nick se quedaría a dormir en la noche.

Blaine tomo su abrigo del guardarropa el cual se encontraba consecutivo a la puerta, siendo muy selectivo al escoger uno, no sabría cual le gustaría a Kurt, nunca se vestía tan bien para salir si no era en presencia de sus padres, pero hoy seria la acepción, todo por complacer a Kurt, aunque este no se lo había pedido, pero el moreno pensaba que sería un lindo gesto de su parte, y además no podía esperar a ver la expresión del castaño al verlo, quería ver su cara de sorprendido, ya que la primera vez que lo había visto bien vestido, había sido en la cena, pero no era una cara de solo sorpresa, esta se mezclaba con terror y desesperación… El moreno tomo un paso firme hacia la casa vecina, residencia Hudson-Hummel, tocó el timbre y espero unos dos minutos tal vez para ser atentido y saludado por Burt…

-Hola Blaine, ¿como estas?- Saludo el hombre mayor al moreno que llevaba consigo una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…

-Hola Burt, mis cosas bien por suerte, ¿y usted?- pregunto desinteresadamente, era cuestión de educación, y de esperar ver a su hermoso enamorado… y a Finn claro esta…

-Respirando, es decir bien todo en orden como siempre-dijo Burt, mirando a Blaine de arriba abajo notando su "cambio" de ropa- y bien… veo que volviste a tu antiguo estilo- dijo haciendo notar su observación, además Burt era el único adulto, que lo conocía en sus dos facetas, Burt era buena onda con Blaine, porque sin importar como se vistiera este, el moreno tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, y era muy amable, así que no veía razones para no dejar a Finn o a Kurt juntarse con él

-Emm digamos que si temporariamente- contesto divertido por la reacción algo sorprendida de Burt…- ¿y están los chicos?- se limito a preguntar, porque en verdad estaba ya muy impaciente, pero aún no dejo que su ansiedad propasara sus modales

-Emm si discúlpame un momento- dijo dándose vuelta poniendo su mano cerca de su rostro, rodeando sus labios para gritar en llamado a su hijo- FINN!- grito ensordeciendo a Blaine

-¿QUEEEEE?!- se escucho un fuerte grito que provenía de escaleras arriba, ciertamente desde la habitación de Finn

-BLAINE TE BUSCAAA- volvió a gritar en contestación, pero por prevención esta vez Blaine se cubrió los oídos, obviamente sin dejar que Burt lo viera, para que no se moleste…

En el siguiente minuto Finn bajaba las escaleras casi tropezando en algunos escalones, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y así llegar hasta Blaine…

-Hola Blaine, vamos rápido que ya estamos tarde, le acabo de avisar a los chicos que vamos en camino- se apresuro a decir, algo agitado por el maratón que había realizado en las escaleras, saludo a Burt quien seguía parado junto a ellos en la puerta, esperando a que se vayan para poder cerrar la misma...

-Espera Finn, ¿y Kurt?- pregunto Blaine, haciendo que Finn pare…

-¿Kurt qué?- pregunto Finn sin entender

-Es que…- se rasco la cabeza mostrando su incomodidad, causada por la presencia de Burt- es que lo invite para que salga con nosotros- Finn y Burt se miraron, pero no dejaron escapar ninguna risa para no incomodar a Blaine, bueno más de lo que ya estaba-Mira Finn, tu sabes siempre está solo y pensé que si está con nosotros- intento explicar rápidamente, pero Finn lo detuvo

-Okey Blaine, te entiendo- dijo para tranquilizar a su amigo-KURT, BLAINE YA ESTA AQUIII- grito Finn de la misma forma en la que Burt lo había llamado recientemente al llegar Blaine

Pero no se escucho respuesta alguna como en el caso de Finn, en lugar de eso en algunos segundos pudieron admirar a Kurt en todo su esplendor bajando lentamente las escaleras, con una sonrisa algo tímida en sus labios rosados al notar que Blaine se le había quedado mirando boquiabierto y segundos después se veía algo sorprendido al ver "el cambio" de vestuario de Blaine. Burt también mantuvo la mirada en su hijo, notando que llevaba uno de sus atuendos más nuevo y "a la moda" como decía el castaño. Finn pudo ver la boca aún abierta de Blaine, y antes de que su padre lo vea así, le cerró la boca lentamente levantando el mentón del moreno con su mano, este no pudo evitar que su sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas

-Hola Blaine- saludo tímidamente el castaño al moreno

-Hola Kurt, ¿vamos?, estamos ya un poco tarde- trato de romper el hielo con eso, Kurt solo asintió sonriente, ambos hermanos saludaron a su padre, y emprendieron un viaje hacia "Lima Beam" en el auto deportivo rojo de Blaine…

NARRA NICK

Estábamos conversando con los chicos en "Lima Beam", esperando que Finn y Blaine lleguen, porque ya se habían tardado más de la cuenta, aunque nos alivio Finn con su mensaje que avisaba que ya estaban en camino. Yo invite a Jeff para que los chicos lo conozcan, aunque en realidad ya lo habrán visto un par de veces en la escuela, sin contar la vez que Finn le hecho un granizado en la cara, nota mental: Golpear a Finn y hacer que le pida perdón a Mi Jeff… Mejor dicho a mi novio :3

- No sé en que rayos piensas Nick, pero tu estúpido celular está sonando como hace 10 segundos- me reprocho Wess, algo fastidiado, la verdad que él en especial es bastante irritante, pero el más molesto a la hora de hacer bromas junto a Thad y David, Joe es más reservado

Mire la pantalla iluminada de mi celular

Mensaje de "Jeffry" (""- -mensajes de texto :3)

"Nick estoy en la puerta, pero estoy algo nervioso… ¿puedo volver a casa por favor' :S" J

"Oh Jeff, vamos! ¿Nervioso por qué?, solo piensa en mí :3" N

"Nick no es que no quiera por ti es que... aún les tengo algo de miedo a tus amigos DDDD:" J

"Jeffry son inofensivos, anda por favor, además quiero verte ;)"

"Okey, pero recuerda que lo hago por ti, ven hacia la puerta, estoy entrando 5 segundos"J

"Tranquilo, ya entra, ahí voy hacia la entrada, Te Amo c:"N

-Ya vuelvo muchachos- me excuse con mis amigos, me miraron extraños al ver que no me dirigía al baño, pero no les di importancia porque pude ver entrar a un chico rubio, con unos ojos color café claro en los cuales podría perderme por más que solo minutos, si mi Jeff… Me aproxime de apoco disfrutando sus muecas de incomodidad al ver más allá de mi, note que pudo ver a los Warblers por su expresión de horror en su rostro, como si estuviera sufriendo en vida una de sus peores pesadillas

-Hola Jeff- lo salude contento por verlo de nuevo después de nuestra sesión de besos en el baño de la escuela, en la cual le mencione que tendríamos que declararnos novios, pero él estaba tan concentrado en impresionarme con sus besos que creo que no me escucho, ya tendré tiempo para proponérselo

-Hola…- me saludo tímidamente y nervioso, lo note porque no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados como esperando a que algo malo suceda….

-Jeff calma, todo está bien- trate de tranquilizarlo tomando su rostro entre mis manos para así poder besarlo por un momento…

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunte sonriente porque al parecer mi beso lo había tranquilizado bastante, él solo me miro a los ojos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa,

Jeff caminaba conmigo hacia la mesa de los chicos, manteniendo distancia de mí, esto me molesto así que estando a algunos metros de ellos, le tome la mano, él intento zafarse disimuladamente, pero no se lo permití, es más al llegar a la mesa lo acerque mucho más a mí.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Jeff- anuncie a todos aún sin soltar la mano de Jeff

-¿Y el es…? - pregunto Thad algo engreído, porque lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo

No respondí a esa pregunta con palabras sino como a mí me gusta, Tome a Jeff y lo bese posesivo para que vieran que él me pertenecía…. El mensaje no era para mis amigos, sino para los chicos de otras mesas, que descarados se volteaban sin restricciones a verle el trasero a Jeff, al terminar con el beso deje a Jeff casi sin aliento y sumamente sonrojado, creí que se enojaría, pero al verle la cara de decepción a los chicos que acosaban con la mirada a Jeff no me importo a decir verdad….

Juntamos muchas mesas, porque ya no alcanzaban los asientos , y aún faltaban Finn y Blaine, mientras acomodábamos las mesas prolijamente, finalmente los vimos llegar, aunque venían con alguien más… con Kurt, aún sigo algo enojado con él, pero si me pongo a reflexionar, sino fuera por él no estaría bien de nuevo con Jeff…

-Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza – saludo Finn, acompañado con Blaine, y Kurt que se vio sorprendido por la presencia de Jeff, pero luego lo saludo con su mano y se limito a sonreír , pero al mirarme a mí su rostro se torno serio. Todos nos sentamos mientras Finn, Jeff, Blaine y Kurt pidieron sus ordenes…

Todos comenzamos a hablar de temas sin importancia, hasta que Wess y Thad entraron en acción... como era de esperarse...

-Bueno nos estamos llenando de bellas mariposas- mencionó divertido Wess mirando a Kurt y luego a Jeff. Kurt ya estaba acostumbrado así que no replico solo lo ignoro, pero Jeff tenía la cara tan ruborizada que parecía estar a punto de estallar, y a eso súmenle el terror de su cara

-Vamos Wess cierra la boca antes de que yo te la cierra a la fuerza- le advertí tratando de tener un tono amenazante, y pasandole mi brazo sobre los hombros a Jeff, para aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo

-Ten cuidado Wess, tal vez intenta besarte como en la fiesta a este rubio- dijo en tono de broma Thad

- ¿De qué hablan?- se animo a preguntar Jeff, intentado sonar confundido, el recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado en la fiesta, lo sé porque muchas veces lo hablamos, pero supongo que no quería que ellos tuvieran razones para burlarse, porque eran insoportables, y ya se estaba empezando a dar cuenta por si mismo…

Las bromas se veían llegar, hasta que alguien pudo mágicamente ayudar a mi Jeff

-Ustedes saben lo que yo sé ¿o no?- dijo intimidantemente Kurt, obviamente hablaba de contar el secretito a sus padres, los tres, o sea Thad, Wess y David se miraron entre ellos impotentes por no poder seguir con "su juguete nuevo" como ellos habían llamado en un primer momento a Kurt.

Acto seguido…

-Disculpen debo ir al baño-nos aviso Kurt y se levanto de la mesa

-¿Necesitas que Blaine te ayude con eso?- le dijo pícaramente David

Kurt no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta algo sonrojado y miro a David con cara de "¿qué te dije?". David solo se quedo algo asustado por la mirada asesina de Kurt, y cerro el pico sin comentario alguno

NARRO YO

Kurt se perdió de la vista de los demás al entrar al baño, pero de un momento a otro Nick se levanto, encargándole a Jeff a Blaine, quien acepto contento, ya que con esos comentarios acerca de un beso de Nick y Jeff al llegar le habían confirmado que Jeff no había salido con Kurt, y eso le dejaba el camino libre a él

Nick entro al baño y vio que Kurt se estaba lavando las manos, se acerco a él

-Hola- se limito a decir apoyándose sobre los lavabos de manos

-Hola Nick- contesto algo sorprendido de que Nick no se le hubiera lanzado encima como en la escuela

-Jeff me contó todo- le comento a un aturdido Kurt

-Ohhhhh- dijo dejando que el silencio reinara por unos segundos- ¿y… vas a torturarme?- pregunto tratando de bromear, pero nervioso al pensar que la respuesta podría ser un si

-No… solo… quería darte las gracias….- al ver la confusión personificada en Kurt siguió –gracias porque si no fuera por ti, no me hubiera dado cuenta que con mi "plan" estaba lastimando a Jeff en vez de protegerlo…-termino Nick con una sonrisa sincera-aunque aún siento unas ligeras ganas de matarte- los dos soltaron sonoras carcajadas

Al volver a la mesa, todo fluyo con normalidad, y comodidad, debido a que Kurt ponía en su lugar a Wess Thad o David cuando era necesario, pero Jeff se sabía defender al final de la salida, porque para apodos y mentiras el rubio era mejor que Kurt.

Blaine había tratado de hacer reír a Kurt con cada oportunidad que veía, le preguntaba sobre la escuela y sobre el GlubGlee, Kurt se lo contaba muy contento porque sus cosas iban bien por fin, y ahora tenía toda la sincera atención de Blaine, el chico que en verdad quería y por el cual sentía ya sentimientos muy reales y profundos como para resistirse…

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, Joe se iba junto con Finn, porque este se quedaría de nuevo en su casa a dormir, Nick estaba esperando a que Jeff se fuera, y Blaine a que Kurt se fuera, pero no saben que Kurt se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa del rubio, y a la vez Nick en la casa de Blaine…

Cuando Wess y Thad se iban…

-Llámennos si se da una orgía – dijeron para luego salir corriendo como niños traviesos, por más perversos que eran no dejaban de ser infantiles…

-Dios… ¿cuando pararan esos dos?- dijo fastidiado Kurt, ya que mucha gente se había volteado a ver…

-No les hagas caso Kurt- le dijo el moreno tratando de calmarlo

Las dos "parejas" salieron del local, mientras que Blaine no paraba de recibir mensajes de Finn diciéndole que no tocara a su hermano, como por ejemplos

"Blaine no se te ocurra hacer ya sabes qué con ya sabes quién" F

Al no obtener respuesta siguió

"Blaine él aún es virgen lo sabes, todos lo saben!"F

"Solo quería recordártelo, contéstame o no parare"F

"Blaine Anderson si tocas a mi hermano te mato aunque seas mi amigo, y me estoy refiriendo a nada de relaciones, ni masturbación, ni nada entiendes nada" F

Hasta que Blaine se canso y le mando un simple

"Okey cuida!"B

Ya afuera se comenzaron a saludarse entre sí, Jeff saludo a Blaine, y Kurt a Nick, para luego saludarse entre ellos

-Adiós Blaine- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla el castaño

-Adiós Kurt- dijo, mirando hacia una esquina en la cual Nick besaba a Jeff, el cual estaba recostado en la pared acorralado por los brazos de Nick…

-Wow vaya despedida no?- bromeo el moreno

-Y que lo digas…- sonrió al ver como Blaine los miraba, y ahí entendió la frase "no coman delante de los pobres"

Kurt se acerco aún más a Blaine y este a él… y de pronto se veían envueltos en beso apasionado, Blaine al ser "invitado" por Kurt a besarlo, se movía con libertad, en el primer gemido que Kurt deja salir él metió lentamente su lengua, tratando de saborear al castaño que se acostumbraba a la presencia ajena en su boca, Blaine masajeaba con lengua la de Kurt, en momentos atrampaba el labio inferior de Kurt con su dientes, para luego besarlo fuerte, haciéndole saber que era suyo y de nadie más. Hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y se separaron…

-Wow- logro decir Kurt, tratando de regular su respiración descontrolada, ese había sido sin duda el mejor beso que había recibido de Blaine…

-Eso mismo digo- dijo riendo Blaine, recuperando el aliento…

Se abrazaron por un momento, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde habían visto por última vez a Nick y Jeff, ellos los miraban aún abrasados y sonrientes…

Luego de esto se saludaron ahora si con un simple adiós y se marcharon cada uno por su camino. Blaine con Nick en su auto, y Jeff con Kurt en un taxi…

Al despedirse se gano un tierno beso en la mejilla…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

NARRA KURT

Luego de salir de Lima Bean yo y Jeff tomamos un taxi, al subir nos saludo el chófer de este, un hombre notablemente mayor, con cabello blanco y algo de barba, muy amable, era como un típico abuelito. Jeff le dijo la dirección de su casa, y así el chófer comenzó el camino, aunque no sabía muy bien como llegar, Jeff lo guiaba para ayudarle…

Al llegar a nuestro destino bajamos, no antes de darle el arancel correspondiente por el viaje y una muy buena propina por su amabilidad, se la tenía muy bien merecida, porque normalmente no es muy cómodo tomar un taxi por aquí, siempre resultan ser personas desagradables y gruñonas que apenas saludan al verte…

Entramos en la casa de Jeff, era muy linda, bastante grande, pasamos por la sala de "estar" donde había un sillón, una televisión, y una mesa ratona, muy acogedora. Atravesamos un umbral hacia la cocina, donde pude observar a una chica rubia que se encontraba dándonos las espaldas buscando algo en el refrigerando, al escuchar nuestros pasos se dio la vuelta, y al notar mi presencia me miro de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada mientras lamia una cuchara con crema

NARRO YO

-Hola Jeff… con que este es ese tal Nick del que tanto hablas con tu amigo Kurt, por eso querías quedarte solo en casa ¿no?- le guiño un ojo insinuante, se acerco a saludar a Jeff con un beso, sin quitarle la vista de encima al castaño, que solo se hacia el tonto…

-¿Tú que sabes de Kurt, y mucho menos de Nick? – pregunto el rubio confundido y algo asustado, en su casa nadie sabía de Nick, no llevaban ni un día juntos y su prima chismosa ya lo sabía, era imposible. Sus padres lo aceptaban como era, no es que Jeff no haya besado a algunos chicos en el pasado, solo que nunca había tenido novio, habían sido cosas pasajeras, y aún creía no estar listo para hablar sobre un novio con sus padres, aunque en realidad aún no eran oficialmente novios con Nick, aunque así actuaban y se sentían, pero es muy confuso, imagínense, si es confuso para nosotros, aún más en la cabeza de Jeff

-Oh me olvide de avisarte, cuando estabas en la ducha entre en tu habitación para buscar alguna película, ya que tu mamá antes de irse me dijo que tenias planes y así fue me dejaste toda la tarde sola en tu casa, y bueno… al entrar en tu habitación tu celular estaba sobre la cama, y sabes cuánto me encanta leer….- dijo la chica disfrutando la cara de horror de su primo, que no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que solo se quedo callado algo sonrojado, porque en su celular hablaba con Kurt sobre todo, detalles de por qué le gustaba tanto Nick, sobre la fiesta, sobre su depresión, todo…

-¿y qué no me vas a presentar a tu atractivo novio primito?, mmm veo tienes buen gusto- dijo la chica ahora mirando nuevamente a Kurt, con una mano en la cintura…-Hola, mi nombre es Merry, y el chico que esta a tu lado petrificado es mi primo…- se presento y explico esta chica…

-Ho-hola, no soy el novio de Jeff, soy su amigo Kurt- explico el castaño al presentarse…

-Oh entonces tu eres el loco por ese tal Blaine- comento la muchacha ahora impresionando al castaño, que abrió los ojos como platos, y al ver que Kurt no contestaba como su primo hace un momento, siguió-¿Y eres bisexual o solo gay?, porque si eres bi no dudes en llamarme- dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Kurt, rió dándose la vuelta, y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de huéspedes, dejando a los dos jóvenes como piedra por la sorpresa…

-Dios Kurt, estoy muerto, le dirá a mi mamá- dijo Jeff pensativo- y a mi papá- siguió pero aterrado, él no estaba listo para esto- me chantajeara con esa información, y seré su esclavo por el resto de su vida- dijo alterado y sobre dramático, comenzando a decir incoherencias, y posibilidades de cómo se enterarían sus padres, cada vez más en pánico

-Cálmate Jeff- le grito Kurt, dándole una abofeteada…

-Ouch- se quejo el rubio- ¿qué?- dijo acariciando su mejilla adolorida

-Tenía que detenerte de alguna manera- explico Kurt, muy sereno a decir verdad- no te preocupes Jeff, no creo que diga nada, es algo serio, y además, si sucede tus padres entenderán, la vez que los vi en la escuela fueron muy amables y divertidos… o no?- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-Si…- solo contesto Jeff, aún pensativo

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Kurt, contento porque al parecer Jeff estaba entrando en razón

-Tienes razón Kurt- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- Vamos a mi habitación, no quiero cruzármela, al menos hasta mañana…

Así los dos amigos subieron a la habitación, primero se entretuvieron viendo sus musicales de Broadway preferidos, comiendo palomitas, y haciendo críticas constructivas a los protagonistas o a actores secundarios. Cuando acabaron de verlos en un tiempo record, no sabría decir cómo, pero era de esperarse, conversaban acerca de Nick y Blaine. Jeff le comento a Kurt sobre la charla que tuvo con Nick, después de que él se fuera del salón de clases, y de su reconciliación, que en realidad pudo ser admirada por Kurt y otros alumnos que ingresaban a clases. Kurt por su lado le contó como Nick se había disculpado con él en el baño de Lima Bean, y Jeff solo hacía comentarios sobre Nick, de los gestos que amaba de él, de las palabras que más usaba, y de los perfectos besos que recibía de él. Kurt solo lo tolero, porque sabía que tarde o temprano sin el darse cuenta, él comenzaría a contarle lo mismo a su amigo de Blaine, y no tardo nada en verdad, porque cuando Jeff cerro la boca algunos segundos para respirar, el castaño comenzó a hablar sin parar, de cómo le encantaban los besos dominantes de Blaine, de cómo era posible que dos looks tan diferentes le vengan como anillo al dedo, y de cual amable e inteligente era en realidad. Kurt estaba feliz de haber conocido tanto a Blaine, y al mismo tiempo el moreno se empeñaba en saber todo sobre Kurt, de su vida, de sus gustos, de cómo le iba, además de tratar de recorrer cada lugar y sabor de su boca al despedirlo en Lima Bean…

-¿Y las cosas con Blaine se están volviendo serias?- pregunto curioso Jeff, acostándose en su saco de dormir, dejándole dormir en su casa a Kurt, después de todo era su invitado….

-No… es decir no lo creo… no me ha dicho ni que le gusto aún…- le contesto Kurt pensativo y algo preocupado a su amigo

-Kurt…- dijo mirándolo fungiendo una mirada cansada- si aún no te has dado cuenta de que está loco por ti…. Sinceramente eres un idiota, o muy lento- dijo lo último divertido

-O sea… algo le gustare supongo, pero ¿si es algo pasajero?, muchas personas en la escuela me han dicho que me aleje de él- le contó el castaño, acostado en la cama de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo flexionado, mirando hacia abajo, para ver a Jeff

-Kurt no le hagas caso a la gente, ellos no conocen a Blaine como tú, además… hoy noté que es muy amable, y aún más contigo…- dijo reconfortando a Kurt, que recordando como Blaine le hablaba no pudo evitar sonreír-Además si Blaine te quisiera solo como alguien para una noche te obligaría a hacer ya sabes qué… los dos conocemos la historia de Chandler-le comento Jeff, dejando a su amigo desconcertado

-Chandler es mi compañero en biología ¿qué hay con él?- pregunto Kurt, al parecer aún no sabía que había hecho Chandler

-Wow Kurt ¿aún no lo sabes?-le pregunto Jeff al castaño, pero pensó por un momento, no sabía si tendría que decirle, para que recordar cosas del pasado, y al ver como Kurt esperara a que abra la boca, decidió mejor decírselo-Chandler es el chico que estuvo con Blaine en la habitación de Finn- dijo rápido, esperando que Kurt no se lo tomara a mal

-Oh dios- dijo abriendo los ojos-o sea que ese blancucho estuvo con Blaine, y el idiota tenía el descaro de preguntarme ¿por qué estaba triste?- dijo furioso, recostando su espalda en la cama, para mirar al techo

-No quiero molestarte en este momento en el que seguro estas furioso, pero tú también eres un blancucho amigo mío- trato de bromear Jeff, para destensar a Kurt, el cual recordando ese momento se estaba poniendo triste….

-Kurt no te pongas así- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama- y si por si no sabes, en la escuela todos están hablando de por qué nadie sabe con quién se está acostando Blaine, y ¿sabes porque no se enteran?- el castaño negó con la cabeza, aún algo desanimado- porque no lo está haciendo con nadie tontito- dijo dándole un toque con su dedo en la punta de la nariz a Kurt, quien se puso feliz por la noticia, y también se dio cuenta que Jeff era un chismoso, cómo sabia tantas cosas.

El celular de Jeff comenzó a sonar…

MENSAJE DE NICK… pudo ver en la pantalla de su celular

"Hola Jeff, ¿ya estas dormido?=) …" N

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el castaño curioso, pero al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Jeff, no necesito respuesta alguna…

-Es Nick, te dije que Blaine se quedaría a dormir en su casa ¿verdad?- pregunto Jeff, comenzando a escribir una respuesta al mensaje de Nick

-No…- dijo emocionado acercándose al rubio que estaba arrodillado en el piso…

"No aún no estamos durmiendo…. ¿Y ustedes que hacen?" J

"¿Estamos? Es una broma, quiero imaginarme" N

"No es una broma, Kurt se vino a dormir a mi casa, yo lo invite, olvide decírtelo, emmm ¿estás enojado? :S" J

"No claro que no, es Kurt, pensé que sería otro chico :P" N

"Muy gracioso Duval, y… ¿que hacen?, nosotros estábamos ya acostándonos" J

"Oh que mala onda, la noche es joven, salgamos a algún lado" N

"No Nick, mi prima Merry está en casa vigilándome, mi mamá me dejo quedarme con la condición de que ella esté aquí por hoy, por suerte mañana en la mañana se larga de aquí ¬¬" J

"¿Pensé que la condición era podar el césped por un mes :D?" N

"También ¬¬ gracias por recordármelo" J

"Okey no salgamos, pero ¿puedo llamarte?, ansió escuchar tu voz, y verte obviamente" N

"Nick… nos vimos hace unas horas... okey llámame…" J

En segundos en la pantalla del celular de Jeff se pudo divisar "LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE NICK"

-Hola- saludo Jeff al aceptar la llamada…

-Hola amor- se pudo escuchar responder a Nick del otro lado…

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto el rubio

-Nada… solo aquí con Blaine, estábamos viendo un partido de futbol, pero ya lo vimos unas cuantas veces y se torno aburrido, y decidimos que los molestaríamos un rato…

- No me molesta que me llames Nick, me encanta

- A mi también Jeff…. Te Amo ¿sabías?- dijo Nick

-Yo también te amo Nick…

-No yo te amo más… como… una casa…

- Ah sí… yo te amo como una mansión entonces

-Ah si... entonces yo te amo como…

-Oh Nick cállate, ya es desagradable- se escucho gritar a Blaine del otro lado de la bocina

-Dile a Blaine que no se ponga celoso- dijo Jeff riendo por el comentario de Blaine

-No le hagas caso, solo esta celoso de nuestro amor porque él esta solo….-Nick se burlo del moreno

-No estoy celoso de su amor, es más estoy feliz por no estar tan atontado como ustedes dos- le dijo Blaine a Jeff al arrebatarle el celular a Nick- así que Kurt está contigo- dijo curioso, para ver si podía hablar un momento con él…

-Hola Blaine, no estés celoso de mi y Nick, ya verás tu amor llegara pronto….- dijo Jeff divertido- y si, aquí estoy con Kurt a mi lado- dijo sonriéndole a Kurt, que estaba emocionado por la respuesta de Jeff, que significaba que Blaine estaba preguntando por él- ¿Quienes hablar con él un rato?- pregunto Jeff al moreno, haciendo que Kurt saltara de alegría y se tapara la boca con una mano para no gritar de emoción-Okey aquí te lo paso- respondía Jeff a Blaine, pasándole el celular al castaño- Ya vuelvo voy al baño- Jeff le aviso al Kurt

-¿Hola Blaine?- saludaba Kurt al tomar el celular tímidamente…

-Hola Kurt ¿como estas? Qué suerte que te encontré despierto- lo saludo Blaine

-Em si, estábamos a punto de dormir, pero llamaron, y nada… algo aburrido- le contó Kurt emocionado

-Oh emm… si quieres dormir podemos hablar mañana, claro si eso quieres

-No no Blaine, está bien… en realidad aún no tengo sueño…

-Okey mejor… me gusta escuchar tu voz…- Kurt solo rió del otro lado de la bocina…

Pero recordó lo que Jeff le había contado…

-¿Sabes quién es mi compañero en biología?- pregunto ahora serio el castaño

-No… ¿qué hay con él? ¿Te molesta? Dímelo, porque…- se vio interrumpido

-Es Chandler-dijo cortante, esperando las palabras de Blaine, pero no escucho nada por unos segundos….

-¿Kurt?

-¿Si? Blaine

-¿Estas enojado por lo que paso con Chandler?- le pregunto el moreno esperando la respuesta de Kurt

-No sé si enojado contigo, creo que un poco, pero con él mucho más, no es mi amigo pero nunca me lo dijo…

-Kurt, no te lo dije antes porque en un momento disfrute verte celoso... pero lo que hice con Chandler fue solo porque estaba tan borracho que no podía ver, ni darme cuenta si estaba respirando, es más no lo recordaba hasta que yo entre en tu habitación y… bueno ya sabes- explico Blaine para que Kurt no se enfadara ahora que las cosas iban tan bien -Perdóname si eso te molesto…

-Solo te perdono porque me diste una explicación cuando no tengo derecho a recibir explicaciones de ti, no eres mi novio o algo así- le dijo Kurt ahora alegre, porque si Blaine le daba explicaciones significaba que en verdad le importaba si Kurt estaba enojado con él…- pero aún sigo enojado con Chandler, es decir se aprovecho de tu estado…

-Pero recibió su merecido, porque no lo trate muy suavemente a decir verdad- dijo riendo ahora Blaine

-BLAINEEE! Eres un asco- dijo Kurt también divertido

Jeff salió del baño

-¿Con quién hablas?- le pregunto el rubio al castaño, que solo le susurro "Con Blaine" de manera casi inaudible, pero aún así Jeff entendió el mensaje

-Sabes Kurt… me preguntaba si mañana en la no- Nick le arrebato el celular…

-Perdón Blaine no entendi nada ¿qué?- Kurt pregunto porque solo habia llegado a escuchar un "sabes Kurt"

-¿Hola Kurt? Pásame con Jeff es urgente- el castaño obedeció a Nick…

-¿Que sucede Nick?- pregunto Jeff nuevamente emocionado…

-Solo quería invitarte en una salida con los chicos mañana al bar "Scandles", recién me aviso Wess, es un lindo lugar, obviamente que entre tú y yo sería una cita

-Si me encantaría, pero Nick… sabes que aún no estoy muy cómodo con ellos, o sea vamos, solo los vi hoy…

-Oh vamos Jeff, quiero salir contigo para volver a verte bailar como en la fiesta- dijo esto haciendo que Jeff se sonroje al recordarlo, por suerte no me puede ver pensó Jeff- Si quieres puedes invitar también a Kurt…

-Oh entonces si quiero, va a ser divertido ver bailar a Hummel por primera vez- dijo mirando a Kurt, que lo observaba sin entender…

-Jeff amo hablar contigo, pero me estoy por quedar sin saldo, así que nos vemos mañana…

-Okey adiós Nick

-Espera!...

-¿Qué?

-¿No te olvidas de algo?- Jeff pensó por un momento a qué se refería Nick, hasta que se dio cuenta

-Te Amo…

-Y yo más… corta tú

-No tú

-No tu…

-No…

-Okey corto yo- se escucho a Blaine fastidiado, y así la llamada se termino

Mientras en la casa Nick…

-Nick eres un imbécil- dijo alterado Blaine desplomándose en la cama

-Blaine ¿cuál es tu problema?- le contesto confundido y algo enfadado por lo grosero que él había sido al cortar su charla con Jeff…

Blaine suspiro-Iba a invitar a Kurt a una cita mañana por la noche y tu ya lo arruinaste- dijo lanzándole una almohada con toda la furia que tenia…

-Oh Blaine perdona, pero no sabía- trato de justificarse Nick, Blaine se veía molesto…

-Ya no importa Nick, al menos lo veré mañana en la noche- trato de animarse a si mismo… sentándose ahora al borde de la cama con sus manos entrelazadas y pensativo

-Blaine… ahora que las cosas con Kurt están más notables, y… mejor, creo que es el momento perfecto para… ya sabes declarártele –le aconsejo Nick a su amigo

-Pero Nick, aún no somos novios, no puedo llegar y decir así como así, sabes de hace algún tiempo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, qué locura ¿no?- dijo irónicamente rodando los ojos, como si la idea de Nick fuera la más absurda

-Blaine yo no he tenido una cita aún con Jeff y ya somos como novios, mañana se lo pediré formalmente en el bar- dijo emocionado Nick

-Okey pero se lo pedirás en una cita, no puedo pedirle eso en la salida en la que fue invitado por Jeff… por tu culpa…- dijo receloso

-Bueno Blaine entonces déjate de rodeos e invítalo a salir de una vez, ya todos saben que hay algo entre ustedes o sea los vimos, mejor dicho los escuchábamos mientras se besaban y yo con mis propios ojos pude verte casi comiéndolo a la salida de Lima Bean- dijo decido Nick sentándose a su lado

-Creo que debería hacerlo… sabes… cada vez que un chico pasa al lado de Kurt y lo mira, siento mi sangre hervir, y como un temor interior, como de creer que en cualquier momento alguien puede robárselo y yo me quede…. Solo…. – dijo algo triste pero muy pensativo Blaine

-Ohhh ven aquí – dijo Nick abriendo sus brazos invitando a Blaine a recibir su abrazo

NARRA KURT

Al volver a mi casa de la casa de Jeff en la mañana no encontré a Finn, aún no había vuelto de la casa de Joe.

Pase la mayor parte del día hablando con Carole, hace tiempo no hablaba detenidamente con ella, no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre la escuela, si había encontrado más amigos, mis calificaciones. Carole es una mujer muy dulce, mucho de ella me hace recordar a mi madre, me trata como su hijo, es como una segunda madre para mi, muchas veces me defendió en peleas que tuve con Finn y mi padre, peleas que mi padre llama "Berrinches" ¬¬, Carole de repente hasta me preguntaba si Finn tenía novia o a alguna chica especial, sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero como es su madre, me hice el misterioso y le dije solo "tal vez" dándole un sorbo al te que me había preparado, a lo que ella saltaba de alegría, era justo lo que quería oír, yo lo sabía, hasta que una pregunta no me la vi venir…

-Y… ¿cómo esta Blaine?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-¿Por qué yo sabría como esta?- le devolví una pregunta…. en casa saben que me estoy llevando mejor con Blaine y con los Warblers, pero solo eso…

-Primero, yo hago las preguntas aquí Kurt, además tu padre me dijo que hace unas noche el te trajo a casa, y también que te invito cuando salieron a Lima Bean- me dijo sorprendiéndome más, no sabía que mi papá divulgaba cada cosa que sabia con Carole

-Carole, primero solo me trajo a casa esa noche porque Finn no se tomo el trabajo de hacerlo, y segundo me invito a Lima Bean con los Warblers porque le doy lastima al ser tan patético- le conteste tratando de sonar convincente…

-Kurt no soy tu madre biológica, pero a mí no me engañas- me dijo aún con una sonrisa, cuando mi papá entro sin avisar a la cocina

-Hola amor- dijo besando a Carole- Hola Kurt – me saludo mi padre despeinando mis cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando yo era solo un niño pequeño- ¿de qué hablaban?- yo mire a Carole con la cara hecha un susto de muerte, pero al ver mi rostro me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizo, me hizo saber que no hablaría…

-Solo le contaba a Kurt sobre el glub de tejido, es muy entretenido, y hay personas muy amables- mintió Carole, como muchas otras veces quede en deuda con ella

-Ohh que bueno- la animo mi padre

-Disculpen subiré a mi habitación un rato si no les importa

-Oh no Kurt anda, ve- me contesto Carole

-Si hijo no hay problema…- me contesto papá sentándose en una silla al lado de Carole

Ya era de noche, y también la hora de cenar, antes de bajar, ya me había bañado y peinado, deje mi atuendo tendido sobre la cama, para que no se arrugara, y no me lo puse para cenar para no mancharlo, quería estar perfecto esta noche

-KUURT LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA- escuche el grito en llamado de mi Papá, así que baje no sin antes acomodarme nuevamente un mechón de cabello al mirarme al espejo

Me senté a la mesa, papá estaba en una punta quedando enfrentado con Carole, y yo con Finn del mismo modo…

La cena suele ser el mayor tiempo en el que charlamos todos juntos, Papá no paraba de hablar de las aumentos de ingresos de parte del taller mecánico, Carole de su Glub de tejido, y Finn del equipo de Rugby

-Kurt estas muy callado, ¿pasa algo?- papá me pregunto con un rostro preocupado, yo estaba bien, solo estaba pensativo sobre como seria estar en el bar, beber, y esas cosas…

-No papá, todo bien, solo estaba pensando que seré conductor designado seguramente esta noche- le comente a papá…

-¿Tú también vas al bar?- me pregunto Finn sorprendido….

-Si Jeff me invito- solo respondí para no adentrar en el tema

-¿Jeff o Blaine?- bromeo Finn riendo

-FINNNNN-le grite

-¿Y a quien le pediste permiso?- papá me regaño

-Papá Finn siempre va a todos lados sin avisar y no le gritas-le reproche a papá, por qué siempre me trata como a un niño

-Bueno tienes razón, pero tú me tienes que pedir permiso siempre ¿okey?- me dijo papá mirándome directamente para ver si entendí

-Okey- dijo desanimado-Y…. ¿puedo ir?- me anime a preguntar

-No…

-PAPAAAAA!- replique

-Solo era una broma, que se diviertan….- abrace a papá…

Al terminar la cena, fui a alístame a mi habitación, al igual que Finn, por qué Jeff pasaría por mí en solo un rato…


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

NARRA YO

El bar "Scandles" es muy popular en todos lados, es el mejor lugar para tomar un buen trago, bailar, y encontrar a alguien para pasar una buena noche… si saben a lo que me refiero…

Realmente es un bar/baile para personas bisexuales, pero en él puedes encontrar gays, lesbianas, heterosexuales, de todo. Es el único lugar en el que un gay podría salir con su amiga lesbiana, o un chico heterosexual podría salir a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos gays, como en el caso de Finn, bueno, aunque Wess y Thad son bisexuales, y Joe es hetero, mientras que Blaine dice ser "Bisexual" y David es gay, pero bueno, si es algo confuso entre los Warblers, imagínense ese bar, ¿cómo saber qué buscan los demás…?... ¿o quienes quieren experimentar…?

Como ya dije entonces puedes encontrar a personas con distintos gustos, pero sin embargo se divierten en armonía, bueno… no es muy armónico debido a la bebida, al baile desenfrenado, a las personas besuqueándose por todos lados, pero ustedes saben a qué me refiero… se llevan bien :D. Por dentro hay una pista de baile bastante grande, con círculos que están más arriba del suelo, como escalones en forma de círculos, para los que se animan a bailar para los demás, o a veces hasta quitarse la ropa lentamente.

En fin, los Warblers, Jeff y Kurt se encontraban haciendo la fila para entrar, Blaine se encontraba delante de todos ellos, y cuando el hombre que custodia quién entra y quién no vio a Blaine, hizo un gesto para que abran la cadena que impedía el paso a la gente que esperaba en la fila, solo para él…

NARRA KURT

-Ellos vienen conmigo- dijo secamente Blaine, con su mirada intimidante sobre el líder del staff, Blaine volvía a mostrar su faceta diabólica en estos momentos….

-Sisisi Señor Anderson- solo pudo decir este hombre gigante, mientras asentía m3frenéticamente a lo que Blaine había dicho, con un gesto de Blaine todos entramos, y creo que presumimos un poco, bueno sí, creo que exageramos, pero vamos, no siempre se entra a un bar tan importante siendo menor de edad y sin tener que esperar tu turno en la fila ¿o no?...

Me sorprendí al entrar, el lugar ya estaba repleto, pero sin embargo había muchas personas esperando para también poder entrar, dentro del bar, como seguía diciendo ,había gente por todos lados bailando y bebiendo como en concursos de beber tequila, yo sinceramente esperaba que sea un antro, pero era bastante bonito, aunque tenía aires de película porno, nunca he visto películas porno, pero me las imaginaria así como ese lugar, tenía muchos lugares con "minis cuartos" los cuales solo se separaban de la pista por telas de ceda finas, y así se podía reconocer lo que las parejas hacían dentro de estas, si era algo morboso y bizarro. Trate de no perder a los chicos en la multitud, aunque muchas personas al ver a Blaine abrían paso para que él pasara, pero al terminar de pasar los Warblers cerraban el paso bruscamente apretujándome y casi haciéndome caer en algunos momentos, claro yo no soy un tonto Warbler que se hace el malote….¬¬

Todos llegamos a la barra, todos incluso Jeff comenzaron a pedir bebidas alcohólicas al barman, aunque me reí de Jeff porque al darle un sorbo a la bebida que pidió, notablemente para impresionar a Nick, casi se le va el aire, no pudo con algo tan fuerte, así que Nick se lo tomo por él y le pidió algo más ligero, Wess y Thad tomaban cosas fuertes como tequila, David pidió un trago que tenia vodka y un licor, aunque no recuerdo bien de que sabor era, Finn pidió algo simple, una cerveza, Joe ya no estaba con nosotros, había desaparecido casi al entrar al lugar con una chica pelirroja muy linda, aunque estaba vestida como una prostituta ¬¬ , obviamente no lo era, pero bueno, Blaine pidió un trago al barman, tenía un nombre raro, aunque no recuerdo cual es…. Era gracioso... ya lo tengo se llamaba "esperma de pitufo" era de color azul, debe ser ese el "chiste", la verdad que algo con ese nombre no sonaba apetecible, pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito…

Yo no tenía ni idea sobre qué pedir, no conocía nombres de tragos o cosas así, estaba pensando… podría pedir una cerveza, aunque no suena apetecible tampoco… Dios ¿por qué algo tan simple tiene que ser tan difícil?

-Y… ¿qué vas a pedir?- me pregunto Blaine, al parecer me había estado mirando de hace un rato…

-Oh emm… realmente no tengo idea- dijo algo apenado, no puede ser que a mi edad no conozca ningún trago, al menos algo popular

-¿Quieres sexo en la playa?- me pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa coqueta, yo solo lo mire con los ojos como plato, eso no lo había visto llegar….

-¿Qu-que?- solo pude decir como reflejo, ya podía sentir mi cara sonrosada

-Descuida… solo es un trago suave, casi no tiene alcohol, mayormente es jugo de frutas tropicales- me explico Blaine divertido por mi reacción tan sorprendida

-Ohh emm… si si lo sabia…- solo pude tartamudear, por momentos Blaine dejaba de ser tan dulces para su "coqueteo grosero", tal vez en el momento no me hace sentir muy cómodo, pero en verdad, al recordarlo me hace suspirar…

-¿Y entonces quieres sexo en la playa sí o no?- me pregunto devuelta de la misma manera

-Okey -solo le respondí mirando todas las botellas de la barra, Blaine me estaba poniendo nervioso como el primer día en el cual lo había conocido…

Él le pidió mi trago al barman, y en dos minutos yo lo recibí, quise pagarle al barman, pero Blaine no me lo permitió, se quiso hacer el "caballero" pagando él mi trago, aunque fue un gesto dulce… ni Finn me paga un café :S

Wess y Thad comenzaron a hablar con dos chicas morenas en la barra, al parecer gemelas por su parecido inconfundible, casi idéntico, después de ellos pagarles unos tragos se fueron a bailar con ellas a la pista, dejándome solo con Blaine, porque recientemente Nick y Jeff se habían escabullido a un "mini-cuarto", aunque no pasaban de solo besos. Finn nos había dejado mucho antes por una chica que pude reconocer, creo que era esa chica Rachel del GlubGlee, es algo odiosa a veces, pero es linda, y una buena chica… Me sorprendió encontrarla en un lugar así…

Muchos chicos venían a sentarse a mi lado, tratando de llamar mi atención, me pedían mi número de teléfono, o mi nombre, pero Blaine solo los espantaba con su mirada asesina, y además, todos conocían a Blaine, y sabían quién era y que hacía, creo que por eso se me dejaron de acercar, al notar que yo "venia" con él, se lo reproche a Blaine, pero el solo me respondía que como Finn no estaba él tenía el derecho de protegerme de los "busca polvo" porque yo era para los demás "el juguete nuevo o carne fresca"… creo que tal vez exageró un poco, pero amo esa sensación de seguridad que me otorga su presencia es tranquila y cálida, me hace sentir realmente bien.

-¿Vamos bailar?- me invito Blaine…

-mmm sería divertido- solo le conteste haciéndome el desinteresado, aunque en realidad mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora aunque no tengo mucha práctica con el baile, creo que eso me está poniendo nervioso…

Bailábamos manteniendo cierta distancia, Blaine no me quitaba la vista de encima, eso me incomodaba, solo trataba de mirar hacia otro lugar para distraerme, yo no era muy aventurado al bailar a decir verdad, pero la gente misma del lugar "sin querer" me empujaba bruscamente hacia Blaine, él solo aprovechaba y se pegaba más a mí. No sé cómo pero mi espalda llego a toparse contra una pared con Blaine haciéndome frente

Blaine bailando y "accidentalmente" chocaba sus caderas hacia mi…

-Blaine basta…- solo le dije sin dejar de bailar, no quería ser un agua fiesta en mi primera vez en un bar

-¿Qué dices? solo estamos bailando- me dijo ahora tratando de besar mi cuello, yo levante mi hombro para que no tenga acceso, me desesperaba el hecho de los "mini-cuartos" tan cerca..

-Okey….- solo me respondió siguiendo ahora el ritmo de la música, pero manteniendo la distancia que yo quería imponer…

-¿Me traes algo de beber?- le pregunte acercándome a su oído como consecuencia de la música alta, en realidad solo necesitaba un momento para respirar, Blaine me estaba sofocando…

-¿qué?... ¿Te hice entrar en calor?...- me pregunto nuevamente coqueto acercándose a mi rostro

-Eres un idiota- lo aleje con mi mano en su cara… aunque me hizo reír, es un tonto…

-Ya vuelvo no te muevas de aquí y no hables con extraños ¿okey?- me dijo como una madre sobre protegiendo a su hijo…

-Ya vete de una vez!- le dije empujándolo hacia la multitud, la cual él tenía que atravesar para llegar a la barra…

Me recosté en la pared tratando de tomar el suficiente aliento para poder sobrevivir a los coqueteos de Blaine, y a… "sus bailes". Cuando pude ver dificultosamente a unos dos chicos se me acercaron, lo pude ver por sus ropas blancas que brillaban en la oscuridad por las luces violetas… Solo mire hacia un punto lejano para no llamar su atención…

-Hola bombón ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?- me dijo el más alto de los dos, era algo lindo, pero no era nada comparado con Blaine, era rubio de rulos…

-Emmm disculpa, pero soy hetero- le respondí cortante mirándolo con una sonrisa falta, para luego mirar a otro lado ignorándolos apropósitos

-No mientas cariño, mi gaydar exploto al verte- me dijo su compañero, era un chico de mi estatura, de ojos verdes y cabello muy oscuro…

-Okey, pero no estoy interesado- solo respondí sin hacer contacto visual

-No tienes por qué estarlo, tu solo debes disfrutarnos – me dijo acercándose a mí

-Disculpa pero estas dentro de mi espacio personal- le dijo empujándolo, ya me fastidiaron, eran unos imbéciles….

-Yo quiero entrar más que en tu espacio personal cariño- me dijo ahora si sobre mi

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- escuche a Blaine, Dios, apareció en el momento exacto, por el miedo que se apoderaba de mi había olvidado que Blaine volvería. Los dos chicos miraron a Blaine como si su pesadilla estuviera delante de sus ojos...

-Perdón Blaine no sabíamos que venía contigo- dijeron los dos suplicantes a coro, con Blaine presente no eras tan "macho que se respeta"

-No me importa, el es MIO… Lárguense de aquí AHORA- les respondió Blaine haciendo mostrar su lado terrorífico nuevamente, hasta a mi me asusta en estos momentos, era como que marcaba territorio, tenebroso, ahora entiendo porque Blaine es así, puede sacarle mucho provecho….

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto, cuando dejo de seguir a eso dos idiotas con la miraba, habían huido espantados…

-Si si no paso a mayores…- solo trate de tranquilizarlo

-¿Te tocaron, o besaron….?- me volvió a preguntar, pero ahora era amenazante, me daba escalofríos… ¿por qué yo mentiría?

-No Blaine… te estoy diciendo la verdad- le respondí rápido mirándolo asustado

-Okey….- se tranqulizo por unos 5 segundos, pero siguió- Pero si me estas mintiendo me voy a enojar mucho ¿entiendes?- volvió a exigirme que le diga algo que no había pasado, ¿por qué estaba tan desesperado?

-Blaine basta! Me asustas!- le dije subiendo mi tono de voz, Blaine me estaba haciendo entrar en un ataque de pánico

-Okey, lo siento, es que no quiero que otro chico te bese, ni nada- me explico ahora amablemente, es increíble como Blaine cambia tanto, es inestable

Seguimos bailando tranquilamente, pero de repente tuve ganas de ir con los demás, no era que no disfrutara estar con Blaine, pero si no aparecía me imaginaba los comentarios al día siguiente. Nos encaminamos a la barra, pero solo estaban Thad, David, y Wess, mis pesadillas personificadas…

-Hey pensé que se habían ido a un hotel- nos "saludo Thad"

-Muy gracioso Thad- solo le respondí con una sonrisa falsa

Nos sentamos en los banquillos de la barra, pasamos bastante tiempo ahí bromeando y buscando a los demás con la mirada, pero no aparecieron… Seguramente estaban bastante ocupados…

-Voy al baño, vuelvo en un segundo- me disculpe con los chicos

-Te acompaño- Blaine me detenía tomando mi brazo decidido, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación…

-No Blaine, tranquilo… es solo un momento- el solo me sonrió triste y soltó mi brazo para que yo pueda alejarme en camino al baño… Estaba siendo exageradamente posesivo y dominante esta noche…

NARRA BLAINE

-Y…. ¿Tuviste acción con Kurt ya?- me pregunto Wess pidiendo ahora su tercer vaso de cerveza

-Claro que no Wess! además que te importa- le respondí, era un desubicado en preguntarme eso…

-Oh vamos… cuenta! – me gritaba emocionado Thad… ahora samarreandome de un lado a otro..

-Dije que no Thad- le grita dándome bruscamente la vuelta para soltarme de su agarre, pero mi corazón se detuvo al ver un papel caer de mis bolsillos….

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo al aire Wess tomando mi papel, claramente sabia que se me había caído a mí- a ver a ver- dijo desdoblándolo, y su boca callo hasta el piso…

-Yo también quiero ver – dijo Thad tomando el papel…- una reservación de cena en "Breadstixs" para dos- grito Thad exageradamente sorprendido, y tenía razones, quien hubiera pensado que Blaine Anderson tendría en sus manos una reservación para cenar en pareja…

-Cállate Thad- le grite tratando de quitárselo, pero se la paso ágilmente a Wess, estaba muerto…

-Wess dámela ahora- trate de asustarlo….

-No! Tengo algo que quieres, así que aprovechare, hay algo que quiero- me dijo divertido Wess, Dios… estando en las manos de Wess se puede esperar cualquier cosa…- Quiero el número de teléfono de esa chica- me dijo apuntando a una joven algo baja, castaña, muy delgada

-Okey- dije cortante haciendo ademán de ir hasta ella, pero Wess me paro con su mano en mi hombro…

-Pero tienes que besarla por al menos dos minutos- término diciéndome

-¿QUÉ?-grite sin entender-¿No es que te gusta?- le pregunte, no tenía sentido lo que me estaba pidiendo

-Si me gusta Blaine, pero más me gusta verte sufrir- me explico el cretino de mi amigo, ahora si tenía sentido lo que quería ¬¬

Me dirigí hacia esa chica, al parecer era fácil, porque al verme se le ilumino el rostro, yo no quería jugar con sus sentimos, pero era eso, o perder mi preciada reservación, obviamente prefiero mil veces mi reservación…

Con un par de palabras y halagos me dio su número casi sin tener que pedírselo, y al despedirme comencé a besarla, ella correspondió mi beso al instante, no la culpo soy irresistible, y además el líder de los Warblers, siempre obtengo lo que quiero…

NARRA KURT

Salí del baño rápido, porque note que unos chicos me miraban, y por sus miradas no tenían nada de chicos heteros, así que por eso me apresure…

Al salir pude ver a Blaine con una chica riendo, estuve a punto de caminar hacia ellos para que me presentara, pero me detuve por completo cuando pude ver que Blaine comenzó a besarla…

Mi corazón se entrujaba de apoco, me sentí muy triste podía sentir que mi alma se consumía poco a poco, como una vela en medio lo la nada, estaba furioso ¿cómo podía hacerme esto?, ¿cómo podía usarme como a un títere?, ¿por qué tenía que estar bajo las ordenes de Blaine si él no me respetaba?… pero luego pude comprender todo, en la escuela tenían razón… yo era un cero a la izquierda para él…

Pero no dejare que los demás vean mi impotencia, no quiero que crean que estoy muerto por él, puedo vivir perfectamente sin su atención, lo he hecho toda la vida, ¿por qué ahora no podría?... Tengo que darle un golpe bajo a Blaine, para que vea que no soy solo un tonto enamorado… ¿pero qué?...

-Hola ¿quieres bailar?- me pregunto un chico bastante atractivo, y en ese momento supe que tenía que hacer, si no le importo a Blaine, él no me importa a mi…

NARRA JEFF:

Estábamos bailando muy sutiles con Nick, aunque él no dejaba de juguetear con mi cuello al bailar… Claro no lo detenía, pero aún en mi cabeza daba vueltas mi prima Merry, no hable con ella sobre Nick después de anoche en la que me confesó que había leído mis mensajes de textos…

-¿Jeff vamos a un mini?- me pregunto Nick, haciéndome reaccionar de repente…

-Ohhh emmm… ¿un qué?- le pregunte porque no sabía qué era un mini

-Un mini cuarto- me respondió mirando hacia un lugar algo apartado cubierto por unas telas rojas al parecer como de ceda…

-Nick no es que no te amo, pero no quiero… bueno… ya-ya sabes… - le dijo insinuando que no quería que las cosas se pasaran los limites…

-No Jeffry tranquilo, solo quiero hablar – me dijo con unas de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras que me hacían derretir…

-Bueno vamos…

Ya dentro del "mini" me senté a su lado para escuchar lo que me quería decía… pero Nick comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, mientras su mano me acariciaba comenzando por mi rodillas haciéndose camino hacia arriba

-Nick…..- le reproche…-Nick… solo querías hablar ¿o no?

-Si es verdad- me dijo y paro de tocarme, ahora dándome pequeños besos en mis labios…

-Okey aquí estoy- le respondí para incitarlo a hablar, amo a Nick, pero… aún nunca hice… bueno… como sea…

-Jeff quería hacerte solo una simple pregunta…- me hablo ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos….

-¿Si?...

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- me pregunto sin romper el contacto visual, no sabía cuánto había ansiado que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios, hasta que mi corazón latía sin cesar… No reaccione por algunos segundo, estaba disfrutando las mariposas en mi estomago…

-¿Jeff?- dijo Nick mientras me observaba preocupado

-Claro que si me encantaría ser tu novio Nick Duval- le respondí antes de comenzar a besarlo con toda la ternura que pude tener… Los Sterlings somos así, rellenos de amor y dulzura… =D

NARRA BLAINE

Al terminar de besar a esa chica casi vomito, me invadió con mi lengua tan… desesperadamente… fue desagradable…

Volví a la barra donde Thad y Wess casi morían a carcajadas viendo mi cara de asco… apenas llegue exigí mi reservación, Wess sin dejar de reír me la devolvió. No podía seguir ahí con ellos, o sino los mataría, así que comencé a buscar a Kurt, en el camino me cruce con Nick y Jeff, y como estaban "ocupados" no me moleste en hablarles, muchas chicas me miraban y me guiñaban un ojo… Dios por qué la gente es tan fácil hoy en día… bueno aunque me he acostado con personas sin saber su nombre, pero eso no cuenta, ahora con Kurt es una nueva etapa… si una nuevvv…

Mis ojos casi desbordan cuando vi a Kurt acorralado contra una pared abrazando con sus brazos el cuello a un chico, a punto de ser besado por este, un chico que no era yo, y aún peor, un chico más alto que yo…

Corrí torpemente a ellos, para que no llegaran a unir sus labios…

-Desaparece- solo le dije al chico sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, él cobarde casi moja sus pantalones al verme, y sin ni saludar a Kurt se marcho…

-¿Blaine que haces? me gustaba!-me grito Kurt enfadado

-No mentira Kurt, no te gustaba, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?-le grite alterado, en que estaría pensando…

-O sea que yo no puedo besar a quien YO quiera, mientras tú vas por ahí repartiendo besos- me volvió a gritar, se está pasando…

-Eres un tonto, y ¿sabes qué? No, no puedes tu eres de mi propiedad Kurt, desde que te conocí, eres mío- le grite asustándolo al parecer por su cara, por la música tenía que hablar a los gritos, así que lo arrastre hacia el baño

-Blaine suéltame- gritaba y gritaba Kurt, hasta que lo solté pero tapándole la salida del baño…

-Soy Blaine Anderson, todos afuera- grite dentro del baño, muchas parejas comenzaron a salir despavoridos, algo despeinados, y hasta subiéndose los pantalones, vistiéndose en pánico

-Blaine quiero irme a encontrar a mi chico- se atrevió a decirme… mientras me sonreirá burlonamente, estábamos peleando como cuando nos conocimos otra vez, nunca se termina…

-Kurt deja de ser tan infantil y escúchame…-le grite tan fuerte como pude que retumbo como eco de montaña por los azulejos rojos del baño, tiene que dejarme que explique las cosas

-No no quiero escucharte Blaine, te vi besando a esa chica, no eres más que un idiota- me grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, me mata verlo así, pero tiene que callarse solo 5 minutos…

-Kurt déjame explicarte

-No Blaine no quiero escucharte- gritaba y gritaba una y otra vez, mientras se cubría los oídos, Dios, a veces es tan odioso , pero adorable…

-KUURTT- le grite para que parara, pero al ver que no lo hacia lo tuve que hacer- SOOY GAAAY- termine gritando haciendo que parara por la sorpresa…

-Pero tú-tú dices en la escuela que eres…- me dijo con su tono algo tembloroso, apuntándome vagamente con su dedo índice, ahora saliendo de su shock…

-Sé lo que digo Kurt, pero es solo una cuestión de popularidad… créeme, me excita más verte bailar a ti en una distancia de 10 metros que besar a una chica…

-BLAINEEE!- me grito por mi comentario, pero quedo pensativo sin decirme nada por unos segundos, hasta que la histeria volvió

-Y ¿entonces porque la besaste?… ¿eh? No tiene sentido…- se estaba volviendo a alterar, y agitaba los brazos como sin entender…

-Kurt… fue una apuestan de Wess - solo le dije sin darle mucho detalle, no quería que sepa de esta manera lo que planeaba hacer…

-¿A cambio de qué?- aún seguía histérico ¬¬ parecíamos un viejo matrimonio…

-Para devolverme algo que era mío – solo dije rápido, para que no preguntara lo que ya me veía venir

-Algo que era tuyo ¿eh?... ¿Qué?- me pregunto de brazos cruzados… ¡Es la hora Blaine valor…! Tú puedes… solo…

Suspiré…-Era una reservación para una cena en "Breadstixs"… para dos – solo respondí rápido, estaba aterrado al rechazo por primera vez… Kurt se quedo callado por la sorpresa abriendo los ojos más grandes que nunca- Te quería invitar a ti Kurt… en una cita…- termine diciendo recostándome contra una pared y mirando al piso…

-Si…- susurro…

-¿Si qué?- pregunte porque mi cabeza daba vueltas después de haberlo confesado… no pude asimilar palabras, aunque me las escribieran en luces de Neón…

-Que si me gustaría ir a la cita…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

NARRA KURT

La noche pasada en "Scandle" había terminado algo cliché. Finn había sido visto bailando con la chica "Rachel", esta estaba irreconocible, estaba más producida con respecto a vestuario, y maquillaje, y considerablemente… mejor dicho excesivamente más osada al aventurarse a bailarle a Finn, que es un palo a la hora de bailar, y creo que vi una que otra mano suya por ahí, nunca nadie lo hubiera pensando, que en una misma oración se usarían las palabras "Rachel Berry" y "osada", a no ser que tuviera palabras como la menos osada, o lo contrario a osada…. Bueno, creo que ya me explique bien… como seguía diciendo, Wess y Thad se largaron a esos "Mini- cuartos" con las gemelas y creo que tal vez hubo más que otra infiltrada en ese lugar, Wess me mostró fotografías que había tomado él con su celular mientras estaba acostado en el piso del baño, que mostraban a un hombre parado, con al parecer otro hombre arrodillado delante del primero, dentro de un "cuarto" de baño, un cubículo y ese hombre que se mantenía de pie tenia por esas "casualidades de la vida" los mismos pantalones blancos, y el mismo par de zapatillas de diseño color negro mesclado con azul perlado de David, y por lógica, un hombre arrodillado delante de David en un baño no creo que le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio… como sea Wess como un cretino como siempre me dijo que me cuide de lo que hiciera con Blaine, porque él siempre esta "al acecho" , a lo que yo solo le respondí que si quería ver acción se vaya a su casa a seguir viendo porno como seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado, al parecer al defenderme lo ofendí bastante, porque por él resto de la noche estuvo algo molesto y se refería a mí como "Reina virgen" sin importar las amenazas que yo les hiciera, creo que realmente me metí con su orgullo… y eso es porque lo que le dije debe ser verdad, qué patético…

Blaine no se me despego ni por un momento durante el resto de la noche, es decir, después de nuestra mini pelea, en realidad no tendría que haber reaccionado tan mal, pero me di cuenta tarde de eso, yo no tenía por qué haberle pedido explicaciones a Blaine, si después de todo él no es mi novio, ni nos estamos conociendo, creo que ahora estamos llegando a ser amigos, aunque es un amigo muy desubicado, es decir, los amigos no besan a sus amigos… bueno a acepción de Jeff… él…. Es un caso especial, por decirlo de alguna manera…

Aunque tal vez ahora si nos estemos conociendo ¿o no? , o sea, me invito a salir, Blaine Anderson me invito a mí, Kurt Hummel, a una cita en "Breadstixs", será que me lo habré imaginado estando borracho, y en este momento en vez de estar pensando esto estando sentado en el sillón de casa estoy borracho siendo secuestrado por Blaine…. Bueno me gustan las dos opciones, las dos suenan a cita y tienen a Blaine….

NARRO

Kurt seguía con su imaginación volando, sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, mientras cambiaba de canales al azar, aunque no les prestaba atención, en realidad lo hacía inconscientemente, solo podía pensar en su cita con Blaine, estuvo así por un rato, pero Burt apareció caminando algo cansado, este era el domingo, su día de descanso, y lo mejor era que al día siguiente, lunes, seria feriado, o sea no habría clases, ni trabajo, era genial para toda la familia…

Kurt había pensado en pedirle permiso a su padre para salir con Blaine, pero se sonrosaba solo con la simple idea de llevar a cabo ese plan, y después de meditarlo sumamente detallista, decidió que no, no se lo diría a su padre. Pensó en la perfecta excusa para estar con Blaine, y sin todos las Warblers, porque si Kurt le mentía a su padre diciendo que saldría con todos los chicos, Finn sin intensiones tal vez le diría que no hubo ninguna salida, y adiós plan maestro, con su excusa podría pasar tiempo con Blaine sin ser molestado… y sin causar sospecha alguna…

-Hola hijo, ¿como la pasaron ayer en el bar?- Saludaba el hombre mayor a su hijo castaño, que feliz por verlo le sonrió…

-Hola papá, si… la pasamos bien…- Kurt trataba de no dar detalles sobre la noche pasada, porque él nunca se imaginaria hablando de un ambiente así con su padre, ni hablar de los mini-cuartos

-¿En serio?, ¿te gusto, que te pareció?- insistía Burt al castaño, que realmente quería gritar que había sido una experiencia sensacional… Burt siguió con su vista fija en su hijo, sentándose a un lado de él en el sillón, tomando ahora el control remoto que kurt mismo le había dado en mano…

-Emmm… si- dijo serio y dudoso de que palabras usar- nada del otro mundo en realidad, solo gente desesperada por todos lados- solo se limito a responder Kurt, definitivamente quería restarle importancia al asunto…

-Oh emm…. ¿Y conociste a algún chico anoche?- preguntó incomodo Burt, mientras se removía en el sillón para dejar el control en la mesa ratona…

-Papá, por favor, esto es incomodo…- respondió con la misma incomodidad de su padre…

-Lo sé Kurt, pero… - empezó rascándose la cabeza- Sabes ya estas grande, y no quiero que crezcas, quiero que sigas siendo mi pequeñin de siempre, ese niño que desordenada toda la cocina diciendo que haría risotto al champiñón, ¿lo recuerdas?- decía melancólico recordando esos bellos momentos de la infancia de su hijo, Kurt solo lo miraba con un brillo melancólico, pero feliz porque su padre en verdad lo amaba, eso lo ponía verdaderamente contento, porque si no fuera por Burt, la vida de Kurt hubiera sido extremadamente miserable, es decir, si Burt no hubiera sido tan paterno y si no lo hubiera aceptado, pero Kurt no pensaba mucho en el qué hubiera pasado, solo agradecía a la vida porque le había otorgado a un padre así, tan cariñoso…

-Lo recuerdas Kurt?- volvía a preguntar Burt al ver que el castaño recordaba en silencio…

-Claro que lo recuerdo papá- le respondió Kurt dándole un abrazo muy tierno…- Cómo no recordarlo, tuve que explicarte qué era el risotto…- ahora los dos echaron a reír…

-¿Kurt?

-¿Si papá?

-He estado pensando… y también lo he hablado con Carole… tu estas creciendo, y bueno sabes creo… y Bueno las personas- decía con muchas muecas diferentes que no se podían diferenciar- las personas al… crecer, van demostrándose su amor de diferentes maneras… pero cuando se quieren mucho- se apresuro a decir

-OH NO PAPÁ CALLATE!- grito Kurt tapándose la cara con un almohadón al darse cuenta cual sería el punto de Burt

-Kurt esto es tan incomodo para ti que como para mí, pero sería un muy mal padre si sigo evitando… "la charla"- dijo lo ultimo mirando hacia el piso, moría de vergüenza al igual que el castaño que se había quedado sin palabras, Kurt hábilmente había evitado la charla repetidas veces como esta, pero de repente todas sus ideas de cómo cambiar el tema se vieron borradas de su cabeza, como si la papelera de reciclaje de su mente hubiera borrado por completo el registro de estas…

Pero de repente alguien fue oportuno una vez en su vida…

-Holaaaa…!- los saludaba Finn muy animado…

-Hola Finn- Kurt saludo casi en señal de alabanza, nunca hubiera agradecido tanto la presencia de su hermano…

-Hola hijo….- saludaba sorprendido su padre- ¿y cómo te fue anoche?- cambio de tema, le pregunto a Finn como un reflejo nada más, mientras Kurt le daba un sorbo a su te recién hecho por Carole, hoy estaban en familia por suerte…

-Muy bien...- contaba un Finn sobre exaltado, este se acerco más a Burt y Kurt, para que su madre no escuchara- …. Me acosté con una chica, se llama Rachel- susurro… haciendo que Kurt casi se ahogara con su te…

-¿QUE TU QUÉ?- grito Kurt sorprendido…

-Shhh Kurt baja la voz que mamá escuchara- lo regañaba Finn…

-Pe- pero ¿cómo pudiste Finn?- agitaba sus brazos- es una chica muy buena, algo odiosa, pero buena- seguía Kurt algo sobre exaltado

-Veo que esto tardara un tiempo, ya vuelvo-dijo Burt, ausentándose para ir a la cocina, tras su bella y dulce esposa

-Kurt cállate mamá va a escuchar!- Finn aún regañaba, no quería que su madre se decepcione de él, pero Kurt estaba furioso, lo único que faltaba, que ahora que Blaine estaba "calmado", que Finn se vuelva el busca polvo del lugar…

-No me callare le diré a mamá la clase de cerdo cochino que eres- comenzó a caminar a la cocina, pero fue frenado por Finn…

-¿Así?- Kurt solo asentía triunfante- pues bien, entonces yo le puedo contar a papá que te besuqueaste y quién sabe qué más con Blaine en la casa rodante de Joe – la boca de Kurt callo hasta el piso…

- ¿y quién sabe qué más?, por favor Finn… fueron solo unos besos inocentes!

- ¿besos inocentes? Se escuchaba como si se estuvieran….- hacia muecas insinuando…

-FINN!- grito avergonzado el castaño

-Bueno tal vez me excedí…- decía Finn…

-No lo harás…!- decía tratando se sonar incrédulo Kurt

-¿Quieres ver como lo hago?- Finn ahora se daba vuelta en dirección a la cocina..

-Okey okey no diré nada, pero por favor Finn, no se te ocurra decirle a papá!- ahora Kurt se veía suplicante frente a su hermano… habían cambiado de roles…

-Okey, estamos a mano… ahora iré a ver a Joe para que me cuente como le fue con la pelirroja- dijo retirándose, pero antes se paro quedando detrás del sillón donde Kurt se volvía a sentar, quedando a la altura de su oído

-Hermanito te quiero… pero también me entere de lo de la reservación de Blaine, me lo contó Wess, así que calladito te vez más lindo ¿okey?- dicho esto le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marcho... Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero aterrorizado, no lo había pensado, aunque era obvio… si Wess lo supo ayer en la noche, el mundo entero tal vez ya estaba al tanto de sus planes…

*¿Por qué Finn no encontró otro momento para ser tan amenazante?* pensaba Kurt preocupado, aunque sabía que si no decía nada, Finn tampoco lo haría, así que estaba a salvo…

Blaine se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. La noche anterior había vuelto a su casa, claro el no condujo, le tuvieron que pagar a una chica lesbiana para que sea su conductora designada, y así fue, la chica acepto alegre al saber que cobraría por cabeza unos 60 dólares, si era un precio muy alto, pero era fácil negociar con muchachos ebrios…

Wess y Thad también volvieron con Blaine a su casa, porque no querían llegar en ese estado a las suyas, Blaine no tenia problema en llegar en tales condiciones porque sus padres aún no volvían a casa, a veces pensaba que ya era su propia casa, ya que sus padres nunca estaban en esta…

Nick estaba llegando temprano a la casa de Blaine también, porque no quería dejar a Blaine solo con ese par…

El timbre sonó dentro de la residencia Anderson…

-Thad abre tu – decía Wess con resaca recostado en el sillón de la sala…

-Oh no Wess, ve tú, siento como si me hubieran licuado y dado de comer a un perro- contestaba Thad frotándose la cara con ambas manos

-Oh yo me siento igual… o peor- dijo Wess sin abrir sus ojos

-Oh espera… sigu, y que el perro me hubiera vomitado y hecho pipi, bueno así me siento…- siguió Thad adolorido….

-Genial no más tequila y vodka en la misma noche para ti…- advirtió a Thad dándole un vago golpe en el pecho, pero aún seguía sin abrir los ojos Wess

El timbre seguía sonando y sonando…

-Oh Dios mi cabeza se está aturdiendo con ese mendigo timbre- se levanto de un movimiento Wess molesto, acariciando su cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal a ver quien armaba tanto alboroto…

Wess abrió la puerta aún fastidiado…

-Hola Wess… vaya si que estas destruido…- Saludaba Nick a Wess, que ni se molesto en devolverle el gesto, solo lo miraba con cara de zombi enojado- ¿Emm Wess?- preguntaba Nick frunciendo el ceño…

-Mejor que estés aquí por causas de vida o muerte Duval, porque primero me aturdiste con tu alboroto del timbre, y segundo me hiciste levantar- decía Wess ahora más enfadado por no obtener unas obvias disculpas…

-Como digas Wess- Nick lo hizo a un lado, pasando hacia la sala donde Thad aún estaba recostado en el sillón, este se removió en el sillón tratando de despabilarse, porque suponía que ya era hora al ver a Nick

-¿Y Blaine sigue vivo o….?- preguntaba Nick buscando a Blaine con su mirada por todos lados…

-Si… aún está vivo, no nos diste tiempo a actuar- decía Thad mientras se estiraba bostezando…

-Ohh es cierto Thad no nos hicimos tiempo para jugar con Blaine- se quejaba Wess…- si no hubieras bebido tanto!...

-¿Disculpa?, hace dos minutos estabas despatarrado en el sillón y en parte encima de mí, y ¿yo soy el que bebió demasiado?- Thad se estaba fastidiando…

-Basta niños!- decía irónicamente Nick, ellos parecían dos niños peleando por quien tuvo la culpa…

Blaine aún seguía durmiendo…

-Hey dormilón ya es hora- Nick entraba lentamente a la habitación del moreno, para luego moverlo un poco con sus manos para despertarlo de apoco…

-OHHH MIERDA MI CABEZA- dijo Blaine luego de dar un gemido lastimero por su resaca que ejercía presión en su cabeza….

-Oh vamos a la cocina, seguramente tienes algo para la resaca- Nick lo ayudaba a levantarse….

-Espera Nick- dijo Blaine y se quedo sentado al borde de su cama por un momento tratando de que su mente se pusiera clara para poder coordinar hablar con moverse, mientras apremia su cabeza con ambas manos, como evitando que esta estallara a causa del dolor…

Wess y Thad ya estaban haciendo el desayuno, aunque era ya tarde para un desayuno, acomodaron tazones, cucharas y una caja de cereal…

-Hey Blaine- lo saludo mirándolo de arriba abajo Thad…

-Woww si yo estoy destruido, tu no existes – Wess con su primera burla del día como siempre…

-Claro Wess- decía Blaine rodando los ojos, sin darle importancia a su comentario, mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a los demás…

Comían en silencio y pensativos, pero como siempre Wess no tolera el silencio, y más la calma…

-¿Y qué onda con Kurt?- miraba Wess fijamente a Blaine…

-Nada…- se limitaba a decir Blaine, mientras le ponía más cereal a su tazón con leche…

-¿Nada de nada?- Ahora era Thad con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro…

-NADA- decía Blaine exageradamente mirando a ambos ahora…- Nick pásame una tostada…- le decía el moreno a Nick

-Aquí la tienes- dijo al pasarle una tostada a sus manos….

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, que andarías atrás del chico más virgen de todo Ohio- Wess seguía, no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

-Si... es cierto- los dos reían- y si te pones a pensar desde que andas tras él esta estar ejerciendo abstinencia…

-Paren, y no estoy ejerciendo abstinencia- decía Blaine ahora ya algo enfadado apuntando a los dos como acusante con una tostada…

-Blaine estas en puro celibato amigo!- decía Thad divertido…

-Es cierto Blaine, además tu mano mientras piensas en Kurt atado a tu cama con unos bóxers ajuntados no cuenta como sexo- Decía ahora Wess retorciéndose para no reír, haciendo que Blaine se sonroje como nunca…

-DIJE QUE PAREN- gritaba ahora Blaine, ahora hablaba muy en serio, ya no era broma, Thad y Wess mantenían la cabeza gacha como niños siendo acusados…- No puedo desayunar en paz!?

-Em Blaine creo que este sería el almuerzo- decía tímidamente Nick…

-No te pregunte Nick!- aún seguía molesto…- Lo siento Nick, ellos son los idiotas no tu…- ahora se estaba calmando, porque Nick no tenía la culpa, los que lo hicieron poner de malas fueron Thad y Wess…

-¿Entonces saldrás con Kurt?- preguntaba ahora serio Thad… aun sin animarse a volver a mirar a Blaine, pensaba que tal vez habían cruzado un límite, pero si algo no conocían Wess y Thad era sobre limites…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo saldré con Kurt?- respondía con una pregunta el moreno, no queria que los chicos lo supieran ya era bastante vergonzoso ir a una cita, y más lo sería si ellos lo sabían

-¿Tal vez por tu reservación de una cenar para dos?- ahora seguía Wess

-¿Que reservación?-Blaine preguntaba en tono desentendido, Dios por favor que no lo recuerden, rogaba al cielo el moreno

-Por favor Blaine… puede ser que estuviéramos algo borrachos en ese momento, pero era la etapa de ebrio inteligente, y no lo hemos olvidado… ni a la apuesta- ahora Thad y él echaron a reír, mientras Blaine abría los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado…

-Okey okey, tengo la reservación, pero no es a Kurt a quien llevare- decía Blaine desinteresadamente mientras llevaba su tazón y su cuchara al fregadero para lavarlos…

-Por favor Blaine…- decía Nick fingiendo una cara cansada como diciendo "es lo más obvio del mundo"

-¿Qué?- el moreno se hacia el desentendido aún

-Estás muerto por la princesita ya lo sabemos no tienes que fingir- ahora Thad con sus "sabias palabras"

-Okey es cierto llevare a Kurt, pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendieron?- los tres muchachos asintieron- ni a Finn- siguió ahora preocupado, no le había preguntado a su amigo si estaría de acuerdo…

-Upss…- Wess decía preocupado, asustando a Blaine, ese "Ups" no sonaba nada bien…

-Oh Wess eres un idiota…- el moreno ahora agarraba la cabeza de Wess con sus manos para no golpearlo

-Perdón Blaine-decía zafándose- eres mi amigo, deberías saber que no puedo callar algo mucho tiempo…

-Lo sé Wess, vaya que lo sé!, pero como puede ser que no hayas aguantado media noche- decía agitando los brazos, Wess era imposible…- Dios hoy en la noche es la cita… y yo aún todo demacrado- ahora Blaine desesperando, era como su primer cita formal, y no tenía idea de que hacer...- ¿QUÉ HAGO!?

-¿No desmayarse?- Thad

-¿No hacer el ridículo?- Ahora Wess…

-Descuida Blaine, nosotros te ayudaremos… ¿o no?- decía entusiasmado Nick, pero no tuvo respuesta de parte de Wess, ni de Thad, esto estaba poniendo nervioso a Blaine, Wess y Thad comenzaron a silbar despreocupados- ¿O NO?- los regañaba Nick…

-Okeeey- decían Thad y Wess a coro….

-Manos a la obra!- Ahora Nick con el mismo entusiasmo de al principio…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

NARRO

-Manos a la obra…- dijo un muy entusiasmado Nick, mientras que Wess y Thad rodaban sus ojos…

-Okey okey… lo haremos… pero después de una muy merecida siesta!- dijo Wess cerrando sus ojos apenas llegando al sillón nuevamente, seguía por un Thad convertido en zombi…

-Muchas gracias AMIGOS- Dijo Blaine irónicamente, mientras levantaba sus cejas ofendido…- ¿En serio no piensan ayudarme?- seguía el moreno ofendido…

-Emmm déjame pensarlo un momento- Dijo Thad aunque no estableció contacto visual, debido a que tapaba sus ojos con su brazo al estar acostado en el sillón junto a Wess… se mantuvo unos segundos tirado en el sillón, casi parecía no estar respirando como materia inerte…- No no lo haremos…-dijo cortante...

-Oh chicos vamos!- Nick los incitaba a levantarse, esos dos eran unos flojos monumentales….

-No Nick déjalos dormir- dijo Blaine apartando a Nick con su mano- quieren dormir, y eso es lo que van a hacer, afuera de mi casa ahora!- Blaine consiguió un plan perfecto para que se levantaran…

-Oh Blaine unos minutos más- Wess decía casi sin abrir la boca…

-No soy tu mamá para que me pidas unos "minutos más"- dijo en tono burlón mientras lo golpeaba con un almohadón…- Ah si, una cosa más, la próxima vez que estén tan borrachos como para no ver por donde van no vengan corriendo a Blainey, mejor dicho arrastrándose porque no pueden ni caminar en ese estado…- Blaine los seguía regañando…

-Okey que no cunda el pánico tortolo te ayudaremos…- Thad se levantaba sin ganas…

-¿En serio Thad?- se quejaba Wess haciendo una mueca- Mi tiempo es oro…

-Tómalo como una inversión, así la próxima vez podremos beber tequila y vodka en la misma noche- dijo entusiasmado Thad con cara de "feliz cumpleaños", a lo que Wess asintió ahora satisfecho…

-Okey Blaine primero veamos que te pondrás…- Dijo Wess..

Thad Wess y Nick revolvían todo el guardarropa de Blaine, mientras este se mantenía sentado al borde de su cama viendo como sus amigos armaban un gran desorden en su habitación, pero a la vez sus nervios causaban estragos en su estomago…

-Chicos creo que voy a vomitar…- decía el moreno presionando su estomago con ambas manos, con muecas de dolor…

-Wow pensé que la reina del drama era Kurt- A Wess le divertía el estado de Blaine, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, ni en los concursos intelectuales en los que sus padres los anotaban, que en general eran matemáticos o históricos…

-Si Blaine, cálmate… después de todo es solo una cita-Nick decía mientras revisaba una par de camisas de distintos colores claros…

-Yo apoyo a Nick, no es que fueras a perder la virginidad, tal vez al principio estés nervioso, pero supongo que luego todo fluirá con naturalidad ¿o no? – Thad con sus sabias palabras mientras terminaba de romper una percha

-Wow Thad…- Blaine algo sorprendido…

-Perdón Blaine después te la pago- Thad suplicante hacia Blaine

-No, no es eso, es que…- negaba con la cabeza- a veces das buenos consejos, es algo raro de ti…- el moreno lo miraba incrédulo con el ceño fruncido…

-Es cierto, te la pasas diciendo cosas raras, pero de repente PUMM abres la boca para decir algo inteligente…- Nick lo miraba de igual manera que Blaine…

-Qué puedo decir… soy todo un genio…- Thad triunfante por sus "halagos"…

-Paren que si no se le subirán los humos a su cabezota- Wess se quejaba mientras estampaba una almohada contra la cara de Thad…

-Bueno Blaine aquí tienes tu vestuario para esta noche-Nick emocionado le mostraba las prendas por las que se había decidido…

-Te veras genial Blaine…- Thad mirando las prendas…

-Gracias chicos… - Blaine en realidad estaba agradecido…. Como toda su infancia y adolescencia los Warblers seguían ahí, a veces fastidiando, pero siendo sincero Blaine los amaba tal como eran… y ahora ellos lo estaban ayudando como siempre….

-mmmmm no sé no me convencen los pantalones…- Wess decía mientras se tomaba el mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar…

-¿A qué te refieres?- el moreno se le acercaba preocupado, no quería que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, todo tendría que ser perfecto… Blaine seguía mirando el pantalón buscando detalles que podrían estar fuera de lugar…

-Me refiero al pantalón, mejor una faldita… o sea vamos Kurt es algo afeminado- Wess estaba muy gracioso al parecer ¬¬ Blaine solo lo empujo haciéndolo caer a la cama bruscamente…

Sentaron a Blaine en el sillón de la sala, mientras que los tres, Thad, Nick, Y Wess, lo miraban cruzados de brazos…

-Ahora lo más importante de todo Blaine…. Consejos… no sé mucho del tema, así que yo también escuchare, los encargados de este tema son Thad y Wess- dijo mirándolos al decir sus nombres- como yo organice el vestuario es lo más justo-dicho esto se sentó a un lado de Blaine…

-Okey, empezamos…- Wess sonriéndole a Thad…

-Así es consejos para conquistar a la chica difícil que te gusta- Thad decía divertido como Wess…

-Aclaración decimos chica difícil porque así se comporta Kurt, por lo que vimos Jeff intenta ser más osado, pero como no lo logra lo consideramos de igual manera de Kurt, ¿preguntas?- Wess miraba a todos los lados de la habitación como esperando a una multitud hablar… Blaine y Nick lo miraron como (¬¬)

-Okey seguimos- Thad esta vez- Bueno las chicas son muy mentales… o sea generalmente ellas buscan un chico que sea profundo en conversaciones, por ejemplo un estudiante de psicología podría llegar a conquistar a una chica así…

-Pequeño problema no estudiamos psicología idiotas- A Blaine le molestaba que no se lo tomaran en serio…

-Siguiente punto en la lista- Ahora tomaba la palabra Wess- Las chicas son muy astutas… observadoras, les gusta ese coqueteo medio intelectual, ¿entienden? – Wess los miraba como si fuera algo muy obvio-… y también buscan un chico fuera de lo común, y no les gusta los halagos comunes… o sea no ese estúpido piropo como "se te cayo un papel… el que te envuelve bombón" ¿entienden? nada de esas idioteces hay que ser más directos, como tu… yo… sexo ahora, esa es la onda de estos tiempos…

-Creo que si le diría algo así a Kurt saldría corriendo y se internaría en un internado eclesiástico – dijo Blaine para él esto era solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero como los veía tan "ilusionados" en poder ayudar con esas tonterías lo dejaría seguir…

-Siguiente- gritaba Thad feliz…- Ellas son capaces de percibir si un hombre es bueno para ellas, ya que como son calladas piensan mucho y al pensar mucho reflexionan en él qué hacer, botarte o conservarte, así que no las dejes pensar porque Jeff y Kurt se darán cuenta que son idiotas si piensan y ahí los dejaran sin remedio alguno… Blaine y Nick se estaban horrorizando ese punto de la lista tenía mucho sentido…

-Mucha razón Thad, CHOCA ESOS CINCO- Wess algo emocionado por las palabras de Thad, que notablemente no fueron de mucho aliento para Nick y Blaine… - A ellas les gusta ese coqueteo misterioso, para mí las excita o algo así, quien sabe… y no le des motivos para desconfiar ya que ellas consideran sagrada la confianza…

-Creo que no sigues ese punto en tu vida, en el no darle motivos para desconfiar- Thad se le burlaba a Wess…

-Thad cállate somos los maestros….!- Wess enfadado…

-Oh cierto cierto- Thad volvía a lugar con una gran sonrisa…-Está demás decirlo, pero el respeto es fundamental, si no la tratas con respeto no esperes ni que se voltee a ver. Pero el respeto va más allá de tratarla de la forma que una mujer merece, implica respetar su espacio y su privacidad, su forma de ser, de pensar, de vestir, etc. Jamás intentes cambiarla ni dejes que te cambie… si se aman tiene que ser tal como son… alguno puede ceder de vez en cuando o cambiar algo de su persona para mejorar como ser humano, pero si no se está enamorado de su esencia no hay nada más que hacer…-Termino Thad, sorprendiendo una vez más en el día a todos…

-Dios Thad me está asustando- decía Nick sorprendido nuevamente

-Y por ultimo algo muy importante, mucho humor… listo salgan a conquistar mis pequeños saltamontes!- Wess estaba muy alegre por ser tan "Útil" o eso pensó él…

-A ver si entendí… tengo que ser intelectual… original con los halagos… no tengo que parar de hablar para que no piense… tengo que ser misterioso, pero muy directo al hablar para que sepa que me gusta…. Darle confianza para que no desconfié… oohhh emmm…- Blaine decía levantando un dedo por cada punto de la lista mientras hacía muecas, no entendía mucho, era mucha información nueva y contradictoria…

-Oh creo que me estoy mareando- Nick ahora sostenía su cabeza- Gracias a la vida que no tengo una cita hoy…- sonaba agradecido…

-Gracias Nick ¬¬ - Blaine decía irónicamente… no sabía aún qué hacer….

-Lo ultimo… y atentos a esto chicos- Wess ahora decía extremadamente serio, al parecer lo que estaba a punto de decir tenía una fuerte carga de relevancia. Hasta Thad se le acerco serio al igual que Blaine y Nick, dispuestos a escuchar, asentirían a cada palabra de Wess- Si su chica o chico- los miraba atentamente a cada uno a los ojos- demuestra signos de satisfacción por cómo actúan… como sonrisas, carcajadas, o hasta contacto corporal como por ejemplo un abrazo… ¿saben lo que significa?- Todos negaron atentos a sus palabras…- PUES QUE QUIERE LA NOCHE ENTERA!- Wess reía a carcajadas, aunque todos comenzaron a golpearlo con almohadones… hasta Thad…

La hora se acercaba… faltaba solo media hora para la hora exacta que Kurt y Blane habían acordado para verse… a las 8:00hs de la noche…

Kurt terminaba de vestirse, se perfumo, y bajo a ver si había muchos moros a la vista como para salir dentro de un rato por la puerta principal, sino tendría que saltar la cerca hacia el jardín de los Anderson, darle la vuelta a la casa y golpear a la puerta de Blaine…

Bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta pudo abrirla confirmando que no estaba bajo llave, pero cuando comenzó su camino de regreso hacia la habitación se topo con Finn y Burt que salían charlando de la cocina hacia la sala de estar hasta donde Kurt había llegado…

NARRA KURT…

-Hey hermanito… estas muy bien vestido… - Me saludo Finn, casi se me sale el corazón ahí estaban Finn y papá, tendría que mentirle a los dos en la cara… ¿podría?... maldito Finn ¿qué le sucede?, lo está haciendo apropósito…

-¿Vas a salir Kurt?- preguntaba papá curioso, mirándome al fruncir el ceño esperando mi respuesta… Bueno Kurt es ahora o nunca…

-Ohhh papá no te dije lo olvide….- mejor que sea en otro momento… - Voy a la casa de Blaine, me tratara de explicar un tema de matemáticas que no logró entender por mi mismo, así que se ofreció a ayudarme, espero que no te molestes, es decir, solo son clases…- Dios que se crea mi mentira por favor…!

-Oh es eso...! no hay drama Kurt ve con Blaine, tómense su tiempo a ver si entra algo en esa cabeza dura- dijo papá golpeando suavemente mi cabeza con su puño cerrado, y se retiro hacia las escaleras y luego en dirección a su cuarto…

-Kurt le mentiste a papá! Wow- me decia Finn a parecer ¿feliz?...

-Dios Finn… estoy muy nervioso nunca le oculte algo así a papá … debo decirle la verdad…- camine a las escaleras pero Finn me detuvo…

-Kurt no!... ¿estás loco?... por una vez en tu vida estas siendo liberal… seamos sinceros… odio ver a Blaine manosearte, a veces hasta hablarte, porque eres mi hermano menor Kurt, no quiero que dejes de serlo, además tengo miedo que Blaine te lastime, sé que no es capaz… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero bueno… estas más alegre desde que estas bien con Blaine…- Dios Finn está a punto de matarme de dulzura…

-Oh Finn- lo abrace, aunque se entusiasmo mucho…- Finn no me dejas respirar…!- lo golpeé en la espalda para que me soltara…

-Oh lo siento-dijo soltándome de repente…- y también por la forma en la que actué hoy antes de irme con Joe… Ahora ve que ya son las 8:05… yo te cubro con papá… estamos a mano ¿o no?

-Por su puesto!- dije entusiasmado y así marchándose a su mi tan deseado encuentro de cuento de hadas, así me lo imaginaba...

NARRO

Kurt se caminaba a la casa de Blaine… Toco el timbre, no sin antes tratar de usar de espejo una de las ventanas para verse por enésima vez…

La puerta se abrió casi al instaste… pero no se encontró con Blaine…

-¿Estás loco Hummel?!- gritaba Wess- ¿No ves? Ya rompiste un punto muy importante… llegaste 5 minutos tarde, rompiste el siguiente punto de la lista "No dar motivos para desconfiar" ¿con quien estabas? ¿con un chico secreto que tienes guardado?- Wess seguía histérico.. Mientras que Kurt se estaba resquebrajando, sus ojos como platos buscaban a Blaine, pero se acercaron a recibirlo Thad seguido de Nick

-Hey Kurt!- Lo saludo Nick….cuando su celular sonó – Oh es Jeff- dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular y alejándose para contestar…. – ¿Hola?- ya estaba lejos de Kurt dejándolo con Thad y Wess…

-Kurt pero ¿Cómo te atreves? Rompiste el punto de la lista, el mío!, el respeto, llegaste tarde! - Thad lo regañaba en el mismo estado que Wess…

-¿Quieren decirme de que lista están hablando?- Grito el castaño desesperado ya no los aguantaba…

-Hola Kurt- el moreno se acercaba a saludarlo, sin poder evitar sonreír al verlo…

-Blaine por favor no me grites, ahora sé que rompí una lista o algo así, pero no tenía idea, es que en casa una cosa llevo a la otra y … bueno veras… la situación- Kurt se vio detenido por Blaine que posaba dos de sus dedos en sus labios para callarlo…

-No les hagas caso Kurt… lo importante es que estas aquí…- Blaine se acercaba para besarlo, pero olvidaron que aún dos entrometidos custodiaban la escena…

-Nononono Blaine eso es tan cliché- Wess detenía su beso bruscamente…

-Es verdad Kurt… ya abandónalo no aprendió a conquistar- Thad decía divertido…

-Cállense! Además no nos íbamos a besar…- Kurt se defendía…

-Claro… y Blaine es virgen….-Wess decía irónicamente…

-Dios Wess ¿por qué tienes que arruinar absolutamente todo?- Blaine lo regañaba sin soltar la cintura de Kurt de entre sus brazos…

-No lo sé, es un don con el que bendicen a unos pocos…- Wess "presumía" de un "don" que no existía XD

-Gracias adiós son unos poco- dijo el castaño causando las carcajadas de Blaine…

-Bueno Kurt- dijo al dejar de reír- Debemos irnos ya, porque si no perderemos nuestra reservación…- el moreno le dijo a Kurt mirándolo fijo a los ojos… perdiéndose en ellos, olvidándose de todo que no sea él, Kurt solo asintió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible…

Y así se marcharon...

Hola Klainers, Les dejo mi facebook... Gracias por sus comentarios...

. .9699?ref=tn_tnmn


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

NARRA KURT

Blaine ahora se veía más tranquilo, menos tenso que aquella vez en el baño del bar donde me invito a esta ¿cita?... el dijo ¿cita cierto?... Kurt Hummel como no recuerdas la invitación del chico que tanto te gusta, del cual estas enamor…. Okey que no cunda el pánico… notare las señales que Blaine me dé… si es que me da alguna…

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, por momentos reinaba el silencio, pero era cómodo, una linda sensación, aunque el silencio causa tormento en los pensamientos, y justamente ahora estoy recordando a papá… espero que no se entere… Calma Kurt no se enterara… ¿pero si lo hace? Kurt te das cuenta estas discutiendo contigo mismo YA CALMATE…! … Okey respiro inaaaaloooooooooooo…. Exaaaaloooooo…. Bien bien…

-Kurt ¿estás bien?... te vez pálido- me preguntaba Blaine, pero no preocupado… si no ¿divertido?... se estará burlando de mí, y si todo es una farsa DDDD:

-Ohh emm sisi, estoy bien- Solo me limite a decir, no quería que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad me estaba pasando, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios humano…

-Kuuuuurt… a mi no me engañas- Blaine me miraba con su vista penetrante para que dijera la verdad, pero que cambiaria eso, son solo dos palabras "Estoy nervioso"…

-Te dije que estoy bien!- ya me estaba enfadando, Blaine esta acosándome con una pregunta tonta….

-No estás bien… estas nervioso ¿o no?- Me miro por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de no dejar de ver el camino mientras conducía…

- Tú ganas estoy algo nervioso ¿Okey? Nada del otro mundo- Dios lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás…

-Descuida… aquí estoy… todo saldrá bien, sé que soy irresistible, pero no hay razón por la cual agobiarse… - Blaine me decía lo ultimo riendo…

NARRO

-¿Te han dicho que con tu autoestima, mejor dicho con tu ego se podrían revivir a unas 10 personas depresivas?- Listo lo dije Blaine es un presumido, se lo tenía que insinuar al menos… pensó Kurt

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto divertido el moreno…

-A que tu ego es muuuuuuuuuy, pero demasiado grande diría yo- Le dijo es castaño mirándolo divertido, aunque era verdad… es muy presumido… Kurt solo quería avergonzarlo, pero Blaine siempre va un paso delante de él…

-Si es cierto soy MUY pero Muy grande, pero con el tiempo te apegaras a la forma…- Kurt frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, no entendía, pensó por unos 5 segundos y comprendió la perversidad del juego del doble sentido en las palabras de Blaine. Las mejillas de Kurt se sonrosaron muy fácilmente con esto… pero decidió solo susurrar "qué idiota"…

Siguieron un tiempo más restándole minutos a su camino…

-Llegamos!- exclamo Blaine al estacionarse, bajo rápidamente para poder abrirle la puerta al castaño, Blaine era raro, de un momento a otro era grosero, y luego caballeroso, eso era algo que le encantaba a Kurt, Blaine no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca, pero eso solo hacía que Kurt quisiera conocerlo más y más, todas sus facetas… Todo Blaine

Blaine se adelanto un poco al paso de Kurt y le abrió la puerta suavemente para que pudiera entrar al digamos "restaurante", el castaño solo se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, a Blaine le dieron unos geniales escalofríos solo de ver esa mueca tan sexy en Kurt… Tendría que controlarse…

Un hombre vestido muy elegante se les acercó- Hola caballeros Bienvenidos a "Breadstixs", ¿tienen alguna reservación especial para una noche romántica?... ¿o la opción común?- Kurt ya estaba buscando su mesa con la mirada en la zona común…

-Es una reservación especial- Blaine se dirigía alegre al Sr, mientras que la boca del castaño caía hasta el subsuelo, la cena era romántica, o sea, que si era una cita, esto casi causa un desmayo de Kurt, pero pudo mantenerse estable sobre sus piernas y respiro profundo… Blaine al darle la reservación al Sr se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt, una mirada tan cristalina que dejaba ver todo, no se guardaba nada, se veían miedos dudas y nervios, pero por supuesto mucho pero mucho amor…

-Muy bien señores Anderson y Hummel, síganme- Él Sr comenzó a caminar en dirección a una zona alejada, Kurt nunca había entrado en un lugar tan VIP como ese, era un lugar más intimo, sin personas alrededor, eran pequeños cuartos que se podían o no, como cada pareja quisiera, cerrar con cortinas espesas de color rojo bordo, para que pudieran hablar tranquilas, sin ser interrumpidas por personas pasando… o cosas así….

-Señor Anderson espero que pase un velada agradable con su novio, (KURT SE RUBORIZO AL ESCUCHAR ESTO… pero Blaine no lo nego) usted ya sabe que estoy a sus servicios, así que cualquier detalle por más pequeño que este fuera, y yo pueda cumplir, puede llamarme sin pensarlo dos veces- Se dirigió muy educado ese "Sr" hacia Blaine, que estaba agradecido por el excelente servicio, antes de este hombre marcharse, Blaine le entrego una propina muy generosa, debería decir demasiada…

Blaine al ver que Kurt estaba a punto de sentarse a la pequeña y circular mesa, se acerco a él y como todo un caballero lo ayudo con si silla, como en las películas pensaba Kurt…

La mesa estaba decorada con un par de velas encendidas que le daban a la "sala" un aire cálido e íntimo… Un pequeño pero no menos adorable arreglo de flores como centro entre las dos velas… Esas flores resultaban ser las favoritas del castaño…

-Oh Dios mío son- antes de terminar lo que iba a decir Blaine lo interrumpió completando su oración…

-Jazmines, si, tus favoritos ¿no? – Blaine estaba feliz de que Kurt haya reconocido el pequeño detalle casi al instante…

-Oh si Blaine, ¿cómo lo supiste?- Kurt aún estaba sorprendido y enternecido…

-Me lo dijo un pajarito- solo se limito a decir Blaine, tratando de ser misterioso como se lo habían aconsejado sus amigos…

-Oh vamos!- le suplico el castaño con ojos de perrito mojado, no podía decirle que no a esos ojos que tanto amaba…

-Okey, hice que Nick se lo preguntara a Jeff…- Termino confesando el moreno- Si yo quisiera podría saber todo sobre ti, pero quiero conocerte por mi mismo si tú me dejas- dijo lo ultimo Blaine sonriéndole mientras posaba su palma en una de las manos del castaño…

-No tendrías que haberte molestado Blaine- Kurt dijo rompiendo la conexión de sus manos…

-Todo por ti ángel- Blaine le decía mientras le sonreía de costado…

-Blaine te dije que no quiero apodos, somos amigos…- El castaño lo regaño, pero sin darse cuenta lo estaba mandando a la FRIENZONE…

-Kurt está claro que somos más que amigos…- dijo mirándolo seriamente, el moreno se estaba enojando, pero esto al castaño lo divertía…

-¿Lo somos Blaine?- Kurt se le acerco al rostro negando, tratando de deshacer sus esperanzas, pero solo para jugar un rato…

Blaine lo tomo del brazo bruscamente ya que su "sala" estaba cerrada por las cortinas, lo atrajo hasta él obligándolo a que se sentara en sus piernas, y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras acariciaba su muslo lento pero fuerte, y se resistía para no aventurarse a otros "lugares", Kurt intento resistirse pero se vio ahogando gemidos en la boca de Blaine, que sonreía por haber logrado su cometido, quería dejarle las cosas claras a Kurt…

Blaine se sentía crecer en sus pantalones, así que decidió soltarlo, después de todo estaban en un lugar decente…

-¿Eso te-te p-pareció de amigos?- Le pregunto Blaine algo agitado a Kurt impidiéndole que se separara de su regazo…

-Yo…. Bla- Blaine…- Kurt trataba de hablar, pero la agitación de su corazón afectaba a su respiración…

-Eso creí- se limito a decir Blaine triunfante…

Luego de un rato recibieron sus porciones de comida… "La entrada" no estuvo nada mal, ya que el servicio especial siempre tenía clientes importantes, y si, Blaine era importante su familia era muy adinerada, el Señor James Anderson había llevado muchas veces a su esposa Lena Anderson a cenar en "Breadstixs", así que todo el personal quería consentir a Blaine, o Anderson Junior como le decían los miembros de personal, claro entre ellos solamente….

-Y cuéntame Kurt como te está yendo en el Glub Glee- Blaine sonaba interesado…

-No te hagas el interesado, no me molesta si no te importa- le respondió el castaño dándole un trago a su bebida…

-¿Qué dices?... en serio suena interesante…- Blaine lo miraba atentamente….

-¿En serio? ¿Interesante? ¿Cantas?- El castaño estaba confundido, no sabía si este solo era uno de los trucos de "como conquistar" de los que tanto hablaron Wess y Thad

-Si…- solo se limito a responder el moreno, y era muy cierto, Blaine había sido bendecido con una voz hermosa… Podría ser digna hasta para los mismos ángeles del cielo

-Wow… entonces espera… eres un matón… un nerd… gay… y cantas… bien…- dijo enumerando las "cualidades" con los dedos de su mano – ¿Qué más me ocultas Anderson?- El castaño sonaba divertido, Blaine era un mezcla muy rara

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi- le dijo alegre, a esto el castaño le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna –También tengo muchas otras virtudes que me gustaría compartir solo contigo- El lado grosero de Blaine volvía a salir a la luz… Kurt solo se ruborizaba y cambiaba algo tartamudo de tema, pero Blaine no le hizo caso… -Se que aún no somos novio, pero si algo, y voy despacio para no arruinarlo Kurt- Estas palabras hicieron volar a un enamorado castaño…

-Mira Blaine…- decía Kurt

-No déjame seguir, quiero ir lento, pero quiero que hablemos… mejor dicho que juguemos…- Blaine hablaba en serio…

-Blaine basta de asquerosidades un momento!- Kurt lo regaño…

-No, no es eso a lo que me refiero- dijo tranquilizando al castaño- aunque me gustaría- le dijo seductoramente, haciendo que Kurt se volviera a tensar…- Es solo un inocente juego, lo acabo de inventar se llama "si fueras mi novio", Finn me ha dicho que nunca has tenido novio, pero si nuestra….- ahora seguía algo nervioso e incomodo- nuestra relación, digamos… sube de nivel… tendremos que tener reglas entre nosotros…

Kurt volaba en éxtasis, Blaine se le estaba declarando o algo así….

-¿Reglas?- pregunto el castaño sin entender…

-Si Kurt- ahora Blaine hablaba más en serio que nunca, a la hora de defender lo que le pertenecía parecía desaparecer la debilidad, los nervios, nada podía contra él- Si eres mi novio hay reglas que debes seguir… No puedes hablar con chicos que yo no conozca, ni mirarlos… ¿okey?

-Pero así no hare amigos…- protesto Kurt…

-Mira aún no somos novios oficiales, porque es nuestra primera cita, pero ya tienes que seguir esas reglas, si las rompes te puedo castigar- dijo con una sonrisa malévola e insinuante el moreno…

-Dios Blaine… ¿estás loco?- El castaño dramatizaba, pero amaba que Blaine presentara celos, eso significaba que él también era inseguro en algún punto, y además Kurt amaba a ese Blaine dominante y posesivo, en cierta parte era algo excitante…

-Claro que estoy loco… por ti hermoso- dijo Blaine antes de besarlo lentamente, mientras que Kurt se derretía en sus brazos…

Al terminar el beso…

-Ahora mis reglas-dijo ahora Kurt autoritario…

-Okey dime- Blaine parecía muy tranquilo…

-Bueno aunque es solo una, no puedes acostarte con personas mientras seas mi novio- Kurt se sonrojaba un poco

-Qué dices! Yo no sería capaz Kurt!- Blaine se ofendió mucho con la regla obvia que el mismo ya había asumido hace tiempo sin darse cuenta, como decía Wess, Blaine se encontraba practicando un claro celibato – Tendría que castigarte por pensar mal de mi… pero como es la primera, a dejare pasar, pero ten cuidado con los que dices ángel… Ah si! Una regla más… no puedes mentirme en nada de nada, ni mentiritas blancas!... ¿Okey?- el castaño solo asintió…

-Además ¿acostarme con otras personas? ¿Para qué? si te tendré a ti- le susurro Blaine…

-Hola señores, espero que estén terminando la velada como ustedes esperaron- Se presentaba nuevamente el Sr mozo…

-Si claro que sí Señor, le comunicare a mis padres que esta noche me brindaron un servicio excepcional, oh Si y tengo más propina para el final- Blaine estaba muy agradecido en verdad…

Él señor mozo comenzó a decir muchos nombres de postres raros que no le sonaban apetecibles a Kurt…

-Podría ser solo una copa de frutillas con crema de la sala común por favor- Pidió Kurt algo tímido, no quería ofender al mozo es que quería terminar con algo familiar…

-No hay ningún problema- Le respondía el mozo anotando la orden en un pequeñito cuaderno que poseía…

-Que sean dos copas…- Terminó pidiendo lo mismo Blaine, y estaba feliz de que Kurt fuera tan sencillo… él no era interesado, él era perfecto…

Al traer las órdenes comían bocados mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia, hasta que en un momento sin avisar Kurt se puso más serio como triste…

-¿Kurt te sucede algo? - Blaine se encontraba muy preocupado por el cambio de Kurt, pensó que había hecho algo mal…. Que lo había arruinado…

-No es solo que… olvídalo- dijo mientras mirada con ojos tristes los jazmines…

-Dime Kurt confía en mi…- dijo tomándole la mano y sonriéndole sinceramente el moreno…

-Bueno Blaine veras…- empezó a contarle aún triste- hace mucho no me animaba a volver a sentir el aroma a jazmín…

-Pero ¿por qué Kurt?...- Blaine estaba confundido, hace un rato los amaba- ¿No son tus favoritas acaso?

-Sí pero… - suspiro y siguió ahora con unos ojos más cristalinos a causa de lagrimas, que no salían, pero estaban presentes, haciendo sus ojos vidriosos …- Cuando era niño mamá me llevaba todos los días a un parque en otro puedo, era tan pequeño que no recuerdo qué pueblo era…- hizo una pausa tomando aliento, haciendo que él corazón de Blaine doliera por verlo así tan vulnerable…- y casa vez que íbamos la pasábamos genial, y… cortábamos jazmines , mamá me los ponía en el cabello y yo a ella, pero… (Suspiro) desde que mamá murió no he vuelto a tocar o sentir un jazmín… hasta ahora- termino levantando su mirada hacia Blaine…

Blaine se quedo sumamente sorprendido pensaba: Anderson eres un idiota ya lo lastimaste, lo hiciste llorar y recordar a su madre, que más puede salir mal…

-Perdóname Kurt! Yo no sabía… yo… em… voy a matar a Jeff- dijo tomándose el rostro entre las manos

-No te disculpes Blaine, me hiciste traer a mi mente recuerdos que pensé que había perdido de mi madre, en estos hasta puedo verle mejor el rostro, me sentí triste por un momento, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que la recuerdo mejor ahora, después de sentir los jazmines, GRACIAS BLAINE!- exclamo abrazándolo muy fuertemente, Blaine le correspondió el abrazo feliz….

Al volver a casa Kurt feliz con su arreglo de flores en mano, comenzaron a caminar muy lentamente sin decir nada hasta la entrada de la casa de los Hummel… Iban tan lento que parecían detenerse en el tiempo, solo para pasar lo más que puedan uno al lado del otro…

-Blaine en serio muchas gracias- decía el castaño ahora llegando a la puerta- Toda esta noche fue fabulosa, es mi primera cita, pero creo que es insuperable…

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme más para nuestra segunda cita… ¿qué te gustaría? – Blaine le preguntaba atento a su respuesta…

-Me gustaría que fuera algo más simple e informal… como Lima Bean- dijo el castaño sonriendo como si fuera que eso sería suficiente y así lo era, lo único que necesitaba era la presencia de Blaine… de su amado Blaine…

-Okey anotado… Ahora eres mío ¿entiendes?- Blaine reía al decirlo y juguetear con él, pero lo decía muy enserio- Mi propiedad…

-Claro que si- decía Kurt riendo también…- Adiós Blaine y… nuevamente gracias…- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Adiós ángel – pensó en marcharse, pero se armo de valor como cuando un guerrero entra en combate, decidido y listo para cualquier cosa - Tengo que decirte algo….

-Si Blaine dime….

SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti Kurt- se le declaro tan de repente hasta para sí mismo, dejando a Kurt sorprendido….- Te Amo- Le susurro al oído, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… y se marcho sin decir nada más, quien diría que Blaine sería el primero en decir Te Amo….


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

NARRO

-Oh Jeff… este día sí que fue agotador-Kurt se desplomaba en el sillón de la casa del rubio después de un día entero de clases…

-Y que lo digas este día fue un asco- Jeff hacia lo mismo que el castaño, pero algo más había detrás de toda esa molestia del rubio, y quien más que su amigo para darse cuenta…

-Tampoco fue para tanto…- Jeff ni se molestó en contestarle, solo hizo una mueca de desconformidad…- ¿Qué pasa?- El castaño se le giraba para verlo mejor…

-Nada… ¿qué va a pasar?- Jeff encendía la televisión restándole importancia al asunto…- Mira amo ese programa…

-Jeff ¬¬… es el informativo…- Kurt rodaba los ojos, Jeff era tan obvio, algo le sucedía…

-¿Y qué? Es bueno saber que pasa en el mundo…- Jeff trataba de ignorarlo y poner atención a la televisión, aunque le fastidiaba el informativo, pensaba que no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía…

-¿Ah sí?... y yo quiero saber qué te pasa a ti- Kurt ahora lo miraba fijo tratando de sacarle algo al presionarlo con su mirada…

-No vas a dejar de preguntar ¿no?- Jeff ahora sonaba rendido… no tenía caso esconder lo que pasaba…

-No…- Solo respondía el castaño curioso por lo que Jeff estaba a punto de contarle….

-Okey….- suspiro el rubio y siguió ahora triste- Discutí con Nick ¿bien?

-¿Qué?- Gritaba Kurt sorprendido… eso era lo que menos se esperaba…- Pe-pero ¿cómo?...-

-Mira… al principio de las clases lo encontré en el baño y…-

FLASH-BACK COMIENZO

NARRA JEFF

Caminaba por los pasillos, y recordé que no había hablado con Nick desde la tarde del día anterior, y lo extrañe demasiado de repente, y también sabía que Nick en las mañanas siempre está metido en el baño peinándose bien, ya que se levanta a apuradas… Así que me dirigí velozmente al baño para encontrarlo antes de que las clases comenzaran…

-Hola Nick- Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla…, pero Nick soltó un quejido doloroso, y ahí fue cuando mire bien su rostro… Tenía una cortada muy visible en el pómulo derecho, y me quedo sin habla…

-Hola Jeffry ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Nick trataba de distraerme lo sabía… porque nerviosamente me miraba tocando su mejilla tratando de cubrirla…

-¿Que te sucedió en el rostro Nick?- Le pregunte, pero el abrió los ojos como plato y empezó como a mirar a todos lados buscando una excusa…

-Emm… solo fue una broma de Wess y Thad- Me respondía tratando de besarme, pero lo aleje mirándolo fijo, me estaba mintiendo en la cara….

-Nick se honesto… no soy tu padre para que me estés mintiendo, quiero la verdad ahora Nick!- Creo que en ese momento hable más en serio que en toda mi vida…

-Mira… em… ayer tuve que pelear con un muchacho por la pandilla ¿Okey? Todo está bien… - Nick esta nervioso…

-Nick no vuelvas a hacer eso!... Nunca me escuchaste?!- Sin darme cuenta estaba gritando

-Jeff te amo… pero no intentes cambiarme….- Nick no me levanto el tono de voz, pero estaba también algo enfadado por mi actitud

-Nick ¿no ves? No intento cambiarte… intento protegerte, intento que no te maten Nick!- Me lleve las manos al rostro-…

-Gane Jeff! Ya van dos veces seguidas, no pueden conmigo… - Nick se me acercaba a la cara ahora tratando de convencerme…

-No me importa Nick porque ese corte no te lo hicieron a golpes…- Yo negaba al pensar que más podía haberle pasado…-Un día de estos el corte será más profundo y tendré que ir a llorarte a un hospital o algo así- Termine alejándome de él, hasta que Salí del baño sin despedirme… y en todo el día no volví a ver a Nick…

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

NARRO

-Wow…- Kurt se había quedado sin palabras ahora Jeff ya estaba más que triste se veía acabado…

-¿Wow? ¿En serio eso es todo lo que dirás?- Jeff estaba indignado, el esperaba palabras aliento o algo así, o sea Kurt era su mejor amigo…

-Jeff no te aflijas… para mañana a esta hora estarás a los besos nuevamente con Nick siempre es así- Kurt ahora se daba cuenta que Jeff necesitaba apoyo…

-No sé Kurt… nunca nos peleamos… y fue tan… no sé cómo decirlo… ¿será que me habrá dejado o algo así?-

-No Jeff ni pensarlo… Nick te amo y tú a él o no…- Jeff ahora sonría sin darse cuenta… Claramente él estaba loco por Nick….

-Bueno… dejemos de hablar de eso por un rato… y cuéntame de Blaine ¿ya son novios?- Jeff ahora se veía curioso mirando al castaño tratando de percibir cualquier gesto que le podría decir que pasaba entre ellos

-Emmm… no, no somos novios… aún- Kurt sonreía sin remedio…

-Ese"aún" ,suena interesante….- Jeff ahora se acercaba emocionado abrazando un almohadón…- Suelta la sopa de una vez…!

-Se me declaro Jeff!- Los dos se abrazaban emocionados…

-No lo puedo creer, quien hubiera dicho que ese matón tendría un corazón después de todo- Jeff ahora salía del estado de éxtasis de la noticia…

-Hey no le digas matón a Blaine!- Kurt se ofendió un poco….

-Tranquilo no quise hablar mal de TU Blaine- Jeff se le burlaba haciendo pucheros, recibiendo golpes del castaño, seguido por risas….

Y así siguieron charlando sobre Blaine, y Kurt hablaba de que no podía imaginar cómo serían las cosas siendo el novio de Blaine, le conto las reglas a Jeff, su cita, todo todo todo, no se pudo guardar nada, ya que Jeff no paraba de acosarlo con preguntas y preguntas….

Hasta que se hizo algo tarde como las 8 de la noche y Kurt decidió volver a su casa, en la cual no había aparecido desde la mañana en la que se marchó a la escuela…

Al llegar pudo ver a su papá saliendo algo a prisa de su casa…

-Hola papá… ¿vas a algún lado?- Kurt saludaba a Burt…

-Hola Kurt hay una emergencia en el taller por un cliente, me temo que no volveré hasta mañana…. Debo irme ya… ah sí dejo a cargo a Finn, hazle caso, y tu vigila que no salga miebtras yo no este, se lo prohibí, pero le permití que llkame a uno de los muchachos para dormir, así no se quedarán tan solos en la noche- Burt besaba al castaño en la frente para comenzar a caminar alejándose de él hacia el auto familiar…

-¿O sea que yo estoy a cargo?- Gritaba en pregunta el castaño a Burt…

-Algo así que se diviertan!- Burt gritaba desde la ventanilla del auto con este ya en marcha…

Kurt entro feliz a su casa, si venia alguien podría ser Blaine, al quien no vio en todo el día….

Y se encontró con Finn comiendo nachos con queso en el sillón de la sala de estar…

-Hola Kurt… papá te mando a vigilarme ¿no?- Finn saludaba sin molestarse en mirarlo

-Si… y es lo que hare… pero también me dijo que puedes invitar a uno de los chicos…- Kuyrt decía curioso para que Finn se lo dijera sin tener él que preguntar por ello, pero Finn ya ni le prestaba atención- ¿…y?

-¿Qué?- Finn estaba confundido por la televisión…

-Emmm… ¿a quién llamaras?- Kurt estaba atento, porque Finn le ponía mucho suspenso al asunto…

-Creo que a Joe- respondía el mayor cortante…

-A Joe ¿Por qué?- El castaño se sobre exalto un poco, con su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal… Él sabía que Finn lo hacia apropósito…

-No sé… ¿tal vez porque me ha invitado muchas veces a dormir a su casa?- Finn se le estaba burlando…

Sin decir ni una palabra el castaño se dirigió furioso a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y como solía hacer cuando estaba enojado, ahogó gritos de furia en su almohada…

Pero después de pensarlo muchas veces, obtuvo un plan… Jeff al ser tan celoso de Nick, tenía los números de celular de todos los Warblers

MENSAJE DE TEXTO

*Hola Jeff, necesito un favor, arma una salida de la nada entre los warblers, pero accidentalmente debes…..(KURT)

Después de una o dos horas decidió bajar por algo para llenar su estómago vacío, bajó casualmente las escaleras, pasando por la sala de estar sin mirar en ella, con su vista fija en el umbral que da hacia la cocina…

-Hey Kurt saluda no seas maleducado – Finn lo regañaba de mala manera y algo divertido por el enojo de Kurt…

Kurt estaba fastidiado pensando que se encontraría con Joe ya que Jeff no le había avisado que el plan había sido un éxito o fracaso…

-Hola ¬¬ - Dijo de mala manera dándose la vuelta, pero encontrándose con la persona que quería ver – Blaine!- casi grito sorprendido al verlo ahí sentado en el sillón con Finn a su lado….

-Hola Kurt- saludaba el moreno se veía feliz… y le guiño un ojo, pero Kurt solo sonrió algo tímido por el gesto de Blaine, porque estaban delante de Finn…

-Pensé que llamarías a Joe- Ahora el que se burlaba era Kurt con una sonrisa triunfante plasmada en sus labios…

-Lo sé… pero por el portazo que diste al entrar a tu recamara me di cuenta a quien querías que llame- Ahora Finn se le burlaba poniéndolo en vergüenza delante de Blaine….

-Finn pero si eres un- se le abalanzó el castaño dándole golpes en el pecho con sus puños cerrados…

-Calma fue una broma necio- Finn lo tomaba de las muñecas tratando de que lo dejara de golpear…

-Basta! Sé que los hermanos se pelean pero ya fue suficiente- Blaine tomaba a Kurt desde atrás jalándolo, y alejando así de Finn, pero ahora él no lo soltaba lo abrazaba apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre él, detrás suyo claro esta…-Te extrañe

-Wow wow Blaine quítales las manos de encima a mi hermano!- Finn lo regañaba por su comportamiento como amoroso…. Y así los deparaba con sus brazos bruscamente….

-¿Quieres ver el partido con nosotros?- Blaine le proponía contento a Kurt…

-No! Ni hablar- Kurt intentaba sonar desinteresado… y así siguió su camino hacia la cocina…

-Oh no- Finn trataba de subir el volumen de la tele con el control remoto- Necesita baterías nuevas…. Ya vuelvo tengo algunas por ahí creo- Finn desaparecía escaleras arriba….

Blaine como un niño travieso se dirigió a donde todos ya presentimos…

Kurt no se decía si tomar un vaso con yogur o una coca de dieta, cuando de repente sintió repentinos besos en su cuello y unos fuertes brazos que los rodeaban desde atrás en su cintura…

-Hola hermoso no sabes cuánto te extrañe- Blaine le decía algo entrecortado sin parar de darle pequeños besos en el cuello…

-Blaine quítate!- Kurt lo regañaba tratando de desenlazar sus manos que se aferraban a él…

-¿Por qué me quitaría hermoso?- Blaine ahora lo manipulara para quedar frente a frente….

-Porque Finn puede aparecer en cualquier momento- Kurt se justificaba con Blaine, porque se oía algo ofendido…

-Okey…. Pero más tarde quiero pasar un rato contigo- Blaine ahora le daba un pico en los labios…

-Si ahora voy a fingir ver el partido con ustedes…. Eso ya sería suficiente….- Kurt no tenía ganas de ver ese partido tonto

-Si… pero estará Finn… yo habl de estar a solas- Ahora la cara de Blaine era picara con una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue la palma de Kurt en su cara empujándolo hacia atrás…- Se te está haciendo costumbre eso- se quejó el moreno, causando la risa del castaño, porque lo que dijo era muy cierto….

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala sin prestarle atención a esta…

-Encontré las pilas para el control- Finn aparecía victorioso, como si hubiera logrado una gran Azaña…- Hey Blaine ya van 10 minutos jugando y no me avisaste- se quejaba Finn….

-Lo siento es que me entretuve charlando con Kurtie- Blaine se disculpaba, pero eso era lo que había hecho… solo hablo con el castaño…

-No le digas así!... yo solo puedo decirle así y no lo hago desde los 9 años – Los celos de Finn salían a la luz nuevamente…

-Okey….- el moreno rodaba los ojos- Entonces le diré hermoso- Blaine se oía decidido, pero Kurt se sonrosó enseguida más ahora que Finn estaba presente…

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ BLAINE- Le gritaba ahora Kurt al moreno…

-Mejor hazle caso a Kurt- Le advertía un celoso y enfadado Finn

-Okey, pero conste que me callo por ti hermoso – Ahora Blaine volvía a fastidiar a Finn, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de él…

HOLA gente busquenme en facebook como "Micaela Colfer" tengo 18 años y nada los quiero :3 ... Los quiero mucho! :D POR FAVOR SI LEEN COMENTEN PORQUE SOY UNA "ESCRITORA" de fanfics Humilde :'(


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

NARRA KURT

Nick le suplicaba a Jeff que vuelva con él, mientras que yo era un unicornio y Jeff era el que me montaba en un camino de arco iris hacia las nubes donde al final del "camino nos esperaban unos duendes con ollas de oro, eran muy tiernos, aunque no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que solo era un sueño, y lo confirme cuando sentí el colchón de mi cama hundirse a mi lado, moviéndome un poco, y así despertándome lentamente...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver qué había en mi cama, pude ver la figura de un hombre, pero tuve que cerrar mis ojos, aunque la luz de mi lampara era muy clara sofocaba mis pupilas...

-¿Finn...?- Pregunte refregándome los ojos al sentarme en la cama, pero al abrir los ojos no me encontré con mi hermano...

-Hola hermoso ¿Te desperté?- Blaine me... "saludaba" sacándome la frazada que me cubría...

-Blaine! ¿Y Finn?- grite de la sorpresa, o del miedo no pude saberlo con exactitud,los nervios me invadían, soy un tonto sabía que no debía dormirme, lo sabía!...

-Calma...- me susurraba Blaine cerca del oído, mientras trataba de ponerse encima de mí lentamente, eso era lo que más me asustaba... - Finn no podía conciliar el sueño, y por esas casualidades de la vida traje conmigo unas pastillas para dormir, ahora podemos divertirnos- Al terminar de decir esto, Blaine subió la remera de mi piyama a la altura de mi pecho, aunque no pudo verme ni por dos segundos porque yo la volví a acomodar en su lugar...

-Blaine espera por favor... yo nono quiero...- dije torpemente, algo asustado por la reacción que presentaría Blaine, pero no se veía enojado, fue como... decepción, mejor dicho desilusión, pero aún podía divisar ese brillo en sus ojos al mirarme, eso me confirmo que lo que Blaine me había dicho al despedirse en nuestra primera cita era cierto... el estaba realmente enamorado de mí...

-Lo siento- solo pude decir entre la mezcla de emociones, porque no puedo ser tan espontaneo como Blaine... apuesto que Jeff ya

se ha animado a hacer estas cosas con Nick, mientras que yo tengo a Blaine muriendo de hambre...-En serio lo siento...- Blaine solo se aparto de mí para acostarse a mi lado, yo lo imite, pero intente no mirarlo a los ojos, esa desilusión presente en sus ojos era la peor tortura que podría haber imaginado...

-No es tu culpa hermoso te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario...-Blaine se ponía de costado para abrazarme por la cintura, yo hice lo mismo, mientras que él escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, y suspiro en el... pero de repente se alejo un poco para poder mirare fijamente a los ojos...

-¿Has seguido las reglas?- me preguntaba serio Blaine, parecía un chiste lo que estaba diciendo...

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- el seguía viéndome con la misma seriedad plasmada en su rostro, estaba hablando en serio...

-Claro que si!- Le grite algo enojado, ¿por quién me estaba tomando?

-¿Entonces de quién es ese perfume de hombre que se te siente?- decía Blaine mientras fruncía el ceño...

-Oh ese! es el nuevo perfume de Jeff ¿Te gusta?-Deje a Blaine pensante, parecía no creerme mucho, parecía... ¿Inseguro? -... ¿Ahora quién es el histérico?- Aproveche para burlarme, es muy tierno cuando Blaine es celoso...

-Espero que sea cierto, o sino mi promesa de tolerancia desaparecerá como arena entre tus dedos- Ahora me respondía Blaine ya más sereno...

-Eres demasiado celoso...- solo le dije ahora recostándome a su lado ya tranquilo después de haber pasado semejante susto...

-Hablando de celos... a qué no sabes a quien me encontré ayer- Blaine ahora sonreía..

.

-Me rindo dime- No quise pensarlo demasiado, me estoy dando cuenta que puedo conseguir lo que quiera de Blaine... eso es genial, bueno eso creo...

-El suricata, alias cara de caballo te mando saludos- Ahora si no entendía porque Blaine sonreía tanto al hablar de ese infeliz...-Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que eres mi novio- decía Blaine riendo...

-¿Por qué mentiste?- solo pude decir, era me oportunidad de aclarar el estado de nuestra "relación" si así se puede llamar...

-¿De qué hablas?-Me preguntaba Blaine frunciendo el ceño al estar atento a mi respuesta...

-Es decir, no somos novios... ni sé si somos algo- solo le respondí tratando de no mirarlo...-Ah si! la próxima devuelvele el saludo de mi parte, la verdad me parece atractivo, aunque sea un promiscuo- solo dije eso ultimo para poner celoso a Blaine, amo cuando se pone así...

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?- Blaine ahora parecía ponerse triste... Dios Blaine es imposible con sus cambios de humor repentinos...

-Hay ya era una broma! qué carácter!... Además ¿no recuerdas? no puedo fijarme o hablar con otros chicos... - dije abrazándolo por el cuello, pude ver el alivio en su rostro... es tan dulce...

-Claro porque eres mio...- Dijo besándome por primero vez después de una semana y un día, o sea después de nuestra primera cita, me besó como si se preparara para ir a la guerra, no supe cuanto extrañaba sus labios, hasta que solo sucedió...

Dios... estoy enamorado de Blaine Anderson...!

Luego de aguardar silencio algunos instantes él se encargo de romperlo...

-Tengo una pregunta-

-Dime Blaine...-

-Es que... ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?-

-Si como olvidarlo- dije sin poder evitar sonreír

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas lo que dije al despedirse?-

-Siiii...-

-¿Lo hice bien?- me preguntaba tímidamente Blaine con una sincera sonrisa...

-Claro que si Blaine, fue tan dulce y... romántico...- dije entre suspiros... eso me provoca Blaine... lo vi pensativo por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a hablar...

-Tengo otra pregunta-

-Dime- dije riendo, no sé me resulto chistoso el interrogatorio...

NARRO

-¿Yo fui tu primer beso?- Kurt se tenso notablemente ante la pregunta del moreno, este se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del castaño...

-Si- solo respondía para ver si Blaine tenia otra pregunta para él...

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto curioso y algo preocupado Blainee...

-No...- decía Kurt con una risa falsa para fingir bienestar...

-¿Por qué sera que automáticamente puedo saber que me estas mintiendo ?- decía Blaine entrecerrando los ojos al verlo...

-No te estoy mintiendo- se podía escuchar una notable molestia en el tono de Kurt...

Kurt ¿quien fue? no me enojare contigo... ni lo matare, solo lo golpeare hasta dejarlo agonizante- Dijo lo ultimo el moreno para darle algo de humor a la conversación, pero Kurt seguía tenso y molesto

-Blaine fuiste el primero y punto, ademas ya tengo sueño y tu debes volver a la habitación, así que... - Dijo Kurt ahora si, ya completamente enojado y hasta empujando con fuerza al moreno, tratando de sacarlo de la cama... aunque este se resistió...

-¿Por qué no confías en mí...?-Pregunto sinceramente pero triste Blaine... él quería que Kurt se sienta libre para expresar cualquier cosa con el inquietudes, temores, alegrías, todo...

-No es eso Blaine...-

-Entonces ¿qué?...-

-Mira... mi primer beso no fuiste tu... y en verdad no me trae buenos recuerdos...- dijo suspirando triste el castaño, mientras que Blaine se sentaba en la cama entrecruzando las piernas...-La persona que me dio mi primer beso fue la cual hacia de mi vida el mismísimo infierno, y todo porque supuestamente todo era mi culpa- seguía el castaño con su relato mientras fruncía el ceño como sin poder entender el sentido de lo que había pasado- Una vez el idiota me golpeó y dijo que... él era heterosexual que no le gustaban los chicos, solo yo... y que por eso tendría que empezar a... satisfacerlo- dijo con dificultad - porque sino fuera por mi él seria "Normal"...

-Dios Kurt dime por favor que no te-decía Blaine preocupado

-No no no descuida, pude escapar y evitarlo un tiempo, y luego milagrosamente papá me anunció que deberíamos mudarnos a Ohio... y encontré al idiota del cual me enamore - Termino sonriendo Kurt, se había dado cuenta del gran cambio que su vida estaba dando...

-No es una forma muy linda de decirme que me amas- Blaine encondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kurt

-Al menos no fue tan cursi...- dijo riendo Kurt

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- dijo Blaine preocupado, aún tenia dudas si su declaración de amor había sido demasiado...

-Estoy tratando de decir que la manera en la que me confesaste lo que sentías por mi fue perfecta- Al finalizar de decir esto Kurt le dio un torpe, pero dulce beso a Blaine...

-No me dirás el nombre del bastardo ¿verdad?-

-No hablemos de él Blaine, como ya dije no me trae bueno recuerdos, no es que no confié en ti, lo hago y te amo, pero por favor entiende es difícil para mi- dijo rapido y nervioso Kurt, pero Blaine lo comprendía...

-Shhhhhhh- susurraba Blaine calmando los nervios del castaño- No importa hermoso... no vale la pena hablar del pasado...- dijo levantándose de la cama- Aunque sea muy tentador quedare contigo esta noche, sé que no estarás tranquilo, así que te dejare dormir tranquilo... dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla... que duermas bien...

-Tu también Blaine- Se despedía Kurt cubriéndose con las frazadas

Un "Te Amo" se pudo escuchar de parte de Blaine al cerrar la puerta lentamente...

-Yo también te amo Blaine- susurro Kurt al cerrar sus ojos, siendo atrapado nuevamente por sus sueños...


End file.
